I Will Wait For You
by GingerJelly
Summary: Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

A NARUTO FANFICTION

"I WILL WAIT YOU, NARUTO"

NARUTO U. / SASUKE U.

RATED : T

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BOYS LOVE, SHONEN AI, OOC, TEARS, MUSIM TYPOS, DEELEL DEH

BY. GingerJelly

.

.

YOOO JELL BALIIKKKK *lambai cantik* ^^/

Karena kemarin ytm menuai banyak prokontra /? Hehe akhirnya jell apdet ff baru nihhh ciyee ciyeee… and always narusasu dong… tapi ini bukan sequel dari ytm loh ya.

Jelly bawa ff baru masih sama genrenya hurtie gurtie gitu dan main charanya jell bikin nelangsa *smirk*

Wokaii langsyyyuungg syyaajahhh ya ^^ don't be forget to give your review at last.

Happy reading…

.

.

Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Yang memakai baju hitam itu siapa namanya? " tanya seorang laki-laki dengan nada tertarik.

"Naruto, dia sepuluh tahun. Apa Iruka-san tertarik padanya?" giliran seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bertanya. Iruka menatap istrinya.

"Aku suka dengannya. Kelihatan sangat menggemaskan" ujar istrinya tanpa diminta.

Iruka menatap anak bernama Naruto tersebut, anak laki-laki tersebut tengah bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Bermain ayunan di taman belakang. Iruka tak melihat gurat kesedihan di dalam mata biru Naruto meski kini anak itu sendirian.

"Baiklah, akan kuambil Naruto. Bagaimana kalau besok aku bawa dia?" tanya Iruka pada Kurenai –si wanita berambut hitam- dan istrinya.

"Ah! Tentu sayang! Aku sangat setuju, aku tidak sabar untuk pulang bersama Naruto" jawabnya dengan semburat bahagia dalam kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Kurenai tersenyum lantas mengangguk menyanggupi ucapan laki-laki dan perempuan berusia matang tersebut. "Akan kupersiapkan semuanya Iruka-san, Ayame-san. Pukul berapa kalian akan menjemput Naruto besok?" tanyanya sembari melangkah kembali ke kantor bersama pasangan tersebut.

"Pukul sepuluh kami akan kemari. Mohon bantuannya Kurenai-san". Iruka membungkuk sopan pada wanita yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan padaku" jawabnya saat Iruka dan Ayame masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil coklat. Dan mereka pun berlalu menyebabkan Kurenai menghela napas. 'Aku harus siap-siap'.

.

.

.

**I Will Waiting For You © GingerJelly**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NARUSASU.**

.

.

Naruto Sarutobi adalah anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang telah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sejak dia masih bayi. Tidak ada identitas sedikitpun ketika Naruto ditemukan tergeletak tak jauh dari sebuah mobil yang terbakar. Orang-orang menemukannya menangis dengan kencang saat itu, membuat anak tersebut akhirnya diserahkan pada panti asuhan Sarutobi. Dan suami Kurenailah yang memberikan nama Naruto pada anak tersebut.

Naruto tidak pernah bertanya tentang bagaimana dan mengapa dia berada di panti tersebut selama ini. Dia selalu bahagia ketika bersama teman-teman sebayanya di sana, merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Meski tidak bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya, tapi Naruto dan teman-temannya menyayangi Kurenai dan suaminya karena mereka yang merawat anak-anak yatim piatu tersebut. Baru-baru ini Naruto mendapat 'adik' baru di panti asuhan.

Seorang anak laki-laki lima tahun keturunan dari Uchiha. Namanya Sasuke. Baru 5 bulan disana, setelah diserahkan oleh orang tua angkatnya ke panti asuhan Sarutobi. Anak kecil itu menangis saat orang tua yang telah mengasuhnya tersebut 'membuang'nya ke panti asuhan. Meski baru 5 tahun, Sasuke mengerti jika mereka bukan orang tua kandungnya, tapi setidaknya selama ini ia selalu merasa aman dan nyaman tinggal bersama mereka berdua. Sasuke tak mau berhenti menangis sampai saat makan malam, membuat Kurenai bingung, ia hampir menelpon kedua orang tua angkat Sasuke kala itu.

Dan di saat itulah, Naruto menenangkan kesedihan dalam hati Sasuke. Orang pertama yang mengusap air mata di pipinya. Orang pertama yang mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya, dan orang pertama yang tersenyum memberinya semangat.

Awalnya memang Kurenai menilai jika Sasuke sulit bergaul jika disana tidak ada Naruto. Dia anak yang pendiam dan tidak banyak membantah. Jika diperintah A maka dengan patuh akan dikerjakan A. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan –selain dengan Naruto di dekatnya- pada orang lain. Meski begitu, wajah manisnya membuat Sasuke disenangi oleh orang banyak, termasuk beberapa biarawati di gereja dekat panti. Mereka sering memberinya buah apel, yang akan dibaginya dengan Naruto. Hanya dengan Naruto.

Apa yang menjadi milik Sasuke adalah milik Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Meski tidak pernah diucapkan dari mulut berisik Naruto, anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan keposesivannya pada bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

'_Kita akan selalu bersama. Kau dan aku. Oke?' _ucap Naruto saat Sasuke memilih sekamar dengannya. Malam itu Sasuke merasakan memiliki orang yang berarti baginya, bahkan terasa lebih dari orang tua angkatnya –atau orang tua kandungnya yang tak ia kenal siapa.

.

.

"Naruto, kaachan ingin bicara denganmu. Boleh?" kepala Naruto menoleh menatap Kurenai yang datang ke beranda panti.

"Iya, tentu saja kaachan. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Mmm...Sasuke-chan, boleh kami bicara berdua?". Mata hitam Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali

"Ke-kenapa kaachan?" Naruto tanya.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut pada keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kaachan ingin bicara sedikit pada Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah mengantuk, pergilah untuk tidur sayang" Kurenai mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, tanpa nada mengusir.

Tubuh kecil anak Uchiha tersebut turun dari kursi dengan boneka beruang coklat di dekapannya. Ia bergantian menatap Naruto dan Kurenai.

"Hehe...Suke-chan masuk saja dulu, nanti akan kususul"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke hingga anak tersebut benar-benar berjalan menuju koridor kamarnya.

"Mmm...ada apa kaachan?"

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Sasuke ya" katanya sambil menerawang langit mendung di musim gugur. Naruto menggumam sebentar, menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tadi siang ada keluarga dari kota yang menanyakanmu"

Mata biru anak tersebut mengerjap kaget.

"Be-benarkah itu kaachan!?"

Kurenai mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, wajah anak itu menunjukkan rasa senang dan sedih.

"Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Mmm...aku senang. Tapi kaachan..." kepala pirang Naruto menunduk.

"...nanti Sasuke bagaimana?" suaranya menghilang di ujung.

Kurenai menghela napas.

"Suatu hari dia pasti akan menemukan keluarga sendiri sayang"

"Tapi, aku yakin dia akan sedih saat aku tinggal" tangan halus Kurenai mengusap rambutnya, Naruto melirik dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau kan masih bisa bertemu dengannya, berkunjung kemari kalau ada waktu"

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut saja denganku kaachan?" suara Naruto sedikit memohon.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi keluarga yang ingin mengadopsimu hanya ingin kau"

"Tapi nanti Sasuke akan sendirian! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

Kurenai menatap mata Naruto dan melihat kesungguhan dalam mata sedalam lautan itu. Sisi tidak ingin kehilangan dari Naruto kembali muncul, dia ingin bersama Sasuke, dan Kurenai tahu kalau Sasuke juga ingin terus bersama Naruto. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas.

"Maaf. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok pukul sepuluh mereka akan menjemputmu. Ayo masuk!"

Kurenai mengusap lengan atas Naruto.

Anak itu menggembungkan kedua pipi dengan kumis tipis.

.

.

Dan pagi datang dengan sangat cepat untuk Naruto. Hatinya senang akan mendapatkan keluarga yang akan merawatnya, tapi sebagian lagi tak terima saat harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Mengingat anak itu menangis di hari pertama di panti membuatnya merengut tak senang.

"Hahh..."

Naruto menghela napas, mata birunya menatap ke samping kanannya. Sasuke masih tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus pergi" desaunya menatap wajah Sasuke yang pulas.

"Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adik, dan aku seperti memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungimu" kalimat tersebut menggantung.

"Hahh...maaf ya Suke-chan, aku harus meninggalkanmu"

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto lantas menuju kamar mandi untuk mulai mengepak barang-barang yang menurutnya penting.

.

.

Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke, matanya terpejam erat saat memikirkan jika mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal terpisah jauh dari adik tersayangnya itu. Badan Naruto bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan meremas dadanya.

"Maaf Suke-chan...hiks...ak-aku harus pergi" ucapnya gemetar.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan tersebut, merasa tidak perlu.

Wajah manis itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi, dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Suke...?" panggil Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengertia apa yang ada di hatinya, rasa sakit yang melebihi ketika orang tuanya menyerahkannya ke panti. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa sakit itu hampir tak bisa dia tahan.

"Suke...maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu. Sungguh"

Naruto menangis di bahu kecil Sasuke dengan teman-teman, Kurenai dan suaminya, serta calon kedua orang tuanya menatap mereka. Atmosfir kesedihan mengudara bebas di sekitar mereka semua. Teman-temannya menangis saat akan kehilangan sosok kakak, adik maupun teman sebaya yang dianggapnya sangat baik dan penuh kejutan. Mereka akan kehilangan sosok periang itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan sedih ya Suke..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan tersebut, dan memandang mata Sasuke yang memerah –meski tak menangis. Tangan tannya melepas dua buah kalung dengan permata hijau, dan mengalungkan satu kalung pada leher Sasuke yang putih.

"Bisa kau jaga ini untukku?"

Mata mereka bertemu namun mata anak 5 tahun itu tetap kosong.

"Aku akan menyimpan satunya untukku. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk menyimpan yang satu untukmu, Suke-chan"

Kata Naruto dengan suara semakin bergetar menahan rasa sesak. Namun, Sasuke tak bereaksi sama sekali.

Kembali mereka berpelukan.

"Aku janji padamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama Suke. Dan berjanjilah padaku agar kau selalu berjuang dengan semua yang akan kau hadapi. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan keluarga baru yang menyayangimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Sangat Sasuke..." suara itu kembali sumbang saat air mata berderai dari balik kelompak matanya.

Dan Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke mulai bergetar, namun tak juga anak itu menangis. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan raut wajah datar, mata dan hidung memerah, dan pandangan kosong.

Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, kecuali ia sendiri. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali membuat matanya meradang. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kehilangan, dan sekarang akan terulang lagi. Orang yang ia sayangi, dan berarti baginya akan pergi darinya lagi. Sasuke sungguh ingin menangis saat itu, meraung dan tak membiarkan Naruto-nya dibawa pergi orang lain, tapi bahkan tangan-tangannya tidak mampu bergerak untuk membalas pelukan terakhir Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal"

.

.

.

Air mata itu menuruni pipi tirus Sasuke. Tidak ada isakan ataupun sesenggukan yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terbuka. Hanya gerakan bibir pucatnya, sebuah nama yang selalu dia ucapkan tanpa suara selama lebih dari 14 tahun.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Dan hanya Naruto yang ia sebutkan dalam sehari-harinya, seolah nama itu membuatnya kenyang dengan tubuh kurusnya, membuatnya bisa bernapas dengan dadanya yang selalu sesak, membuatnya bahagia meski dengan 'kesendiriannya'.

Nama itulah yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini, selama 14 tahun ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto. Sasuke kembali diadopsi oleh seseorang. Sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak perempuan –sebagai anak kandungnya. Sebuah keluarga yang harusnya merawat dan melindunginya justru merusak dan menyiksanya. Fisik maupun psikis Sasuke. Tubuh yang dulunya kencang dan mulus, sekarang harus memiliki ruam dan beberapa luka sobek.

_ "Aku janji padamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama Suke. Dan berjanjilah padaku agar kau selalu berjuang dengan semua yang akan kau hadapi. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan keluarga baru yang menyayangimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Sangat Sasuke..."_

Suara itu mengisi kembali kekosongan pikiran dan hatinya. Menyelipkan luka yang menyakitkan di dada Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Suara baritonnya yang lelah dengan mata hitam yang serupa lelahnya menampakkan keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

_"Aku janji padamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama Suke...'_

"Hiks...kau bodoh! Hikss...hikss sakit sekali! Hiks...hiks...Naruto"

Sasuke menggulung badannya yang lebam, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memiliki lingkaran bogem kehitaman di rahang kiri. Bergetar sendirian di sudut kamarnya yang remang-remang. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya karena sosok Naruto-nya yang tidak kunjung menjemputnya.

_ "Suke...maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu. Sungguh"_

Jemari pucat Sasuke meraba kalung yang Naruto pasangkan 14 tahun yang lalu ke lehernya. Leher yang dulu jenjang putih mulus, sekarang harus berhiaskan garis merah kecoklatan yang melintang, seolah habis diikat kuat-kuat oleh sebuah tali.

Dan ia mendapatkannya ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak anak kandung orang tua angkatnya dengan sepeda.

"Kenapa...? Hiks..."

Kucuran air mata itu semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Memberikan efek perih pada lukanya.

"...kau bodoh! Idiot! Hiks..hikss..Naruto...kau...hiks...Naruto..."

Napas Sasuke mulai tersenggal-senggal. Sulit sekali mengutarakan apa yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya. Menyakitkan sekali.

"SASUKE!"

.

.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

BUGHH–

"KEPARAT KAU! ANAK PUNGUT SIALAN!"

BUGHH–

Rasa pening mulai menghinggapi Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat anak tangga setelah mendapat pukulan-pukulan telak di pipi dan pelipisnya oleh ayah angkatnya. Tapi, dia mencoba tetap berdiri.

"KAU MEMBUAT SHION MENANGIS LAGI HARI INI!"

BUGHH–

"Ughh!" erangnya saat rasa nyeri menghampiri perutnya.

"APA KAU MAU KUHANCURKAN HAH?! DASAR RENDAHAN! SEHARUSNYA KUBUANG SAJA KAU DI TEMPAT SAMPAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! CUIH"

Satu tendangan telak mengenai dada Sasuke setelah ayahnya itu meludahinya. Punggungnya menabrak anak tangga dengan suara bedebam yang kencang. Ia tidak melawan atapun menjawab, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali menjadi samsak yang tak ada artinya itu setiap tinjuan dan tendangan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut.

'Naruto..' nama itu kembali berdesau dalam hatinya.

PLAKK–

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

'Naruto'

BUGH–

Ulu hatinya berdenyut kencang.

'Naru..to'

'Naruto...Nar..'

"TERKUTUK KAU MANUSIA RENDAH!"

BUGHHH BUGHH–

'...ruto...'

.

.

Tubuh berdarah itu tetap berjalan, tidak tahu akan kemana langkah kakinya berayun. Otaknya telah ditumpulkan oleh Naruto dan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tanggung. Kenapa hanya demi janji mulut kecil Naruto ia mau bertahan untuk hidup dengan penderitaan seperti sekarang ini?

Karena rasa sayangnya pada Narutolah yang mengantarkan pemuda 19 tahun tersebut untuk ikhlas mendapat rasa sakit itu. Dia sudah berjanji di hari perpisahannya dengan Naruto di panti dulu, dan dia harus memenuhinya.

"Ughh–" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya saat merasa rasa getir memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Rasa seperti karat itu membuatnya pening.

Hingga dengan cepat, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. Rasa panas di ulu hatinya mengalahkan rasa panas di kedua bola matanya. Dia ingin bertahan. Sungguh ingin, demi melihat Naruto lagi –yang sekarang entah dimana. Pemuda itu membuang seluruh cairan memualkan tersebut ke sungai dari atas jembatan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Setetes air menjatuhi keningnya yang halus.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat malam kelabu pekat. Akan hujan dan dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dan tidak lebih dari setengah menit hujan membesarkan volumenya. Bulir-bulir tersebut menghujam tubuh rapuh Sasuke dengan kejamnya, membiarkan tubuh itu basah kuyup dalam keadaan nelangsa. Air hujan menyamarkan air mata Sasuke. Ia ingin air hujan menghanyutkan segala kesedihan di dalam hatinya, meluruhkan segala rasa sakitnya yang tak terperikan.

Dia ingin hujan menyampaikan keinginannya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Jemput aku Naruto"

.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah bangun Ayame?"

Wanita berambut coklat lembut itu menggeleng perlahan. Dan dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah kotor Sasuke dengan handuk hangat.

"Tubuhnya penuh lebam, apa kita telepon Tsunade-san saja?" tanya Ayame penuh permintaan.

Iruka menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul 10.30 malam.

"Aku yakin Tsunade-san bisa datang sayang, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anak ini"

Iruka menghela napas dan lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tsunade-san, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Apa kau bisa kerumah ku sekarang?"

"..."

"Ah tidak-tidak. Kami sehat, hanya saja, kami menemukan seseorang yang terluka"

"..."

"Bukan, tapi, lukanya sepertinya cukup serius. Ayame khawatir dengan keadannya"

"..."

"Tentu Tsunade-san, maaf merepotkanmu" sambungan tersebut terputus ketika Ayame memandang suaminya tersebut.

"Dia bisa datangkan?"

"Ya, mungkin setengah jam baru sampai, di sana hujan lebat" dan wanita berusia 42 tahun itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sasuke yang –Ya Tuhan, terlihat mengerikan.

Baik Iruka maupun Ayame, sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa Sasuke, meski pada hari mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Naruto. Anak berwajah manis tersebut duduk di samping Naruto.

Iruka dan istrinya hanya iba saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka pingsan di tengah hujan badai. Ayame memaksanya membawa ia pulang saat menemukan pemuda tersebut pucat pasi.

.

.

"Aku sudah memberinya pengurang rasa sakit dan penurun demam. Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir" tandas dokter keluarga Iruka bernama Tsunade.

Ayame terlihat mengelus dadanya setelah mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Tsunade menatap Iruka ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia"

"Kami menemukannya sepulang dari apartemen Naruto di bawah hujan. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa, jadi aku memaksa Iruka untuk membawanya pulang, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa" wanita itu mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

"Ya, istriku sangat mengkhawatirkannya jadi aku menelponmu. Maaf merepotkan kalian" kali ini ia membungkuk pada Jiraiya –suami Tsunade.

"Ahaha...tidak apa-apa Iruka-san, ini sudah tugas istriku"

"Aku akan memberinya obat penambah darah dan vitamin, jadi tolong minumkan ini setelah dia sadar" jelas Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol berwarna hijau dan tak berwarna.

Iruka menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia mengantarkan dokter tersebut dan suaminya agar sampai ke mobil di bawah selasar rumah.

.

.

Pagi datang sedikit lambat hari ini, musim gugur memasuki masa akhir untuk masuk ke musim dingin. Ditambah awan tebal yang sejak semalam menggantungi langit Konoha membuat sinar matahari sulit mencapai lantai tanah.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini Iruka?" Ayame menata sarapan untuk pemuda yang ditemukannya semalam.

Iruka meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menatap istrinya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu Ayame, aku takut hal ini justru membuat konsentrasi kerja Naruto menurun, dia sedang merintis karir sekarang"

Ia bangun dan meraih tas kerja serta mantel hangatnya, Ayame mengantarkan suaminya menuju depan pintu.

"Kabari aku kalau terjadi apa-apa" dan mereka memberikan ciuman singkat.

.

.

Kelopak mata Sasuke menggeletar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka. Mata hitamnya yang bulat menatap eternit kamar dengan kernyitan nyeri di dahi. Mata bola tersebut menyapu keadaan sekitar, ia menemukan mangkuk dengan segalas susu putih di nakas lampu. Sinar matahari yang redup masuk melalui pintu kaca di kiri ranjang. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, dan melihat jam sekarang pukul 10 pagi.

"Uhh" ringisnya saat menolehkan ke arah mangkuk berisi makanan.

Tangan kurusnya mencoba meraih benda itu dengan pelan, meminimalisir rasa nyeri di dada dan perutnya. Matanya menatap isi dalam mangkuk tersebut, sup jagung.

'Aku lapar sekali' pikirnya sedikit bimbang.

Sasuke ingin makan sup tersebut, tapi rasa kikuknya berada di kamar seseorang asinglah yang membuatnya ia menahan untuk segera menyantapnya.

"Hahh..." ia memejamkan matanya.

Pintu coklat di hadapannya terbuka pelan dan kepala perempuan menyembul dari baliknya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita itu.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa menjawab.

"Aku Ayame, aku menemukanmu semalam tergeletak di jembatan saat hujan badai, jadi aku membawamu pulang untuk mengobati lukamu"

Sasuke menatap kakinya yang terbungkus selimut hitam.

"Kau harus sarapan, makanlah!" dan wanita itu menyerahkan sendok pada Sasuke.

"T-terima kasih" jawab Sasuke menerima sendok tersebut.

Dia menyendok supnya yang telah dingin, rasa pertama di lidahnya sedikit pahit dan manis dari jagung. Namun dia tetap memakannya dengan lahap, rasa laparnya setelah dua hari semalam tak makan menggiring ia untuk menghabiskan sarapannya tersebut. Ayame tersenyum memandangi hal tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada keibuan yang kental.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wanita bernama Ayame tersebut.

"Sasuke" jawabnya singkat.

Ayame mengangguk mengerti.

"Habiskan ya! Setelah habis minum susumu dan juga tolong minum ini, ini agar kau cepat sehat"

Wanita itu meletakkan dua butir pil obat berwarna merah dan kuning di atas nampan makanan Sasuke, dan pria itu hanya memandanginya.

"Terima kasih"

Ayame tersenyum membalas ucapan itu.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan, kau istirahatlah. Sembuhkan saja dulu semua lukamu ya" dan Sasuke mengangguk

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan ber-_cup-cup _ramen rasa kari dan daging panggang ke dalam troli yang sudah terisi beberapa bungkus roti, dua karton susu dan sebotol besar jus jeruk. Pemuda yang sebulan lalu genap berusia 24 tahun tersebut sangat semangat mencomot bungkusan ramen untuk dibawanya pulang.

'Sepulang ini akan aku makan yang rasa kari ayam dulu, lalu nanti sore rasa daging panggang'

Pikiran Naruto mulai ileran dengan nikmatnya rasa makanan instan tersebut mengecap lidahnya.

"Naruto?" ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara orang yang ia kenali.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

PLAK–

"Isshh– kenapa kau memukulku Sakura?" Naruto menuding-uding ujung hidung gadis manis tersebut.

Mata hijau Sakura yang –menurut Naruto- kian memukau, hanya menatapnya malas.

"Suaramu sangat kencang bodoh!"

Dengus Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya meraih sebotol selai dari rak. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, hati kecilnya sedikit berkata: berarti aku tidak berubah bukan?

"Naruto, kapan kau pulang? Huh tidak mengabariku"

Sakura melirik pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Ia menggumam sebentar setelah menelan ludahnya untuk bercerita pada sahabat karibnya.

"Kemarin sore. Hehe maaf ya Sakura, aku bahkan kehilangan nomor teleponmu. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin ke rumah Neji lalu mengabari teman-teman yang lain" ucap Naruto sambil menuntun trolinya mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Wah, kau masih dengan Hinata ya? Romantis sekali" suara gadis berambut sepunggung tersebut agak menggerutu.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Kedua pipinya agak memerah memikirkan bahwa 6 tahun terakhir ini dia dan pujaan hatinya harus menjalani sebuah hubungan yang terpisah lautan, yang dikenal dengan nama _Long Distance Relationship._ Pasalnya, Naruto masuk kuliah di Belgia dan ia dikontrak kerja 3 tahun di perusahaan asing di Belgia untuk menjadi konsultan perusahaan.

Iruka dan Ayame senang dengan kabar ini, meski harus tak bertemu selama 6 tahun lamanya, tapi kini kehidupan Naruto jauh lebih mapan ketimbang keduanya. Dalam hal ini Naruto telah membuktikan jika dirinya berhasil membanggakan kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"Apa kau tidak tergoda dengan wanita-wanita bule di Belgia Naruto?" goda Sakura mengambil seikat asparagus dari konter.

Naruto mengikuti kegiatan Sakura. Dua ikat asparagus masuk ke troli.

"Aku ini setia Sakura, tidak seperti kau" Sakura merengut dengan candaan tersebut.

"Tidak perlu sok tahu! Aku sudah tunangan bodoh!"

Naruto melotot tak percaya, dengan cepat bahkan nyaris otomatis, otaknya memerintahkan matanya untuk melirik cincin putih yang melingkar di atas cincin emas di jari kiri manis gadis tersebut. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tantangnya.

"Uhh...mm...kapan kau tunangan"

Pandangan mata Naruto terlihat bete menatapnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir kurung kurawanya dengan mata menerawang.

"Awal tahun lalu. Ufu~" senyumnya palsu!

"UFU!? KAU BILANG UFU?"

PLAK–

"Tidak perlu berteriak!"

Gadis cantik itu mendorong trolinya setelah memasukkan mayonais dan bubuk cabai. Meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis dan tergesa menyusul langkahnya.

"Dengan siapa kau tunangan Sakura!? Dengan Gaara? Atau dengan Sai?"

Naruto serius menatap wajah putih Sakura. Gadis itu bersemu.

"Well, bukan keduanya" jawabnya santai, dia melambai acuh.

"Heeh! Katakan padaku!" dia berdiri di hadapan gadis tersebut menghalangi jalannya.

"Huh, kau benar-benar pemaksa. Tidak kusangka Hinata akan tahan berpacaran dengan makhluk sepertimu Naruto"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua mata gioknya lalu sedetik yang cepat ia membukanya.

"Ahh~ Ayame-san?"

Naruto menengok dan ibunya melambaikan tangan pada mereka, ia sedikit berlari mendorong troli yang hampir penuh tersebut.

"Kaasan?"

"Selamat siang Ayame-san? Apa kabar?" ia membungkukkan badan semampainya.

Ayame tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat baik Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu? Lama tak bertemu" dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Kaasan, Sakura sudah tunangan ya?" Naruto bete.

"He? Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Ayame polos.

Sakura mendengus menatap Naruto yang menunjuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, kaasan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" kedua wanita manis tersebut _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah idiot pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Masih dalam atmosfer kekesalan yang menggelayut di dada Naruto, dia menyetir Audy hitamnya dengan mulut maju. Padahal ibunya dan Sakura sendiri sudah memberitahu siapa tunangan gadis yang pernah dia taksir itu. TAPI TUHAN! KUTUKAN APA YANG KAU BERIKAN UNTUK SAKURA?

Well, biarpun gadis itu galak dan pernah berpacaran dengan cowok-cowok tampan di SMA dulu, tapi tunangannya kini ternyata laki-laki yang sangat mengerikan –walau dulu teman SMA mereka. Tetap saja, apa mata giok lembut wanita itu sudah dibutakan dengan biseps-triseps yang menonjol?

'Aku juga punya _baka yarou_!' gerutunya sekilas melirik otot lengannya.

_'Aku sudah tunangan dengan Lee'_

Naruto menghela napas mengingatnya.

"Dasar selera rendah" dengusnya.

Ayame terkekeh.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat menyusul Sakura-chan ya"

Ia menepuk lengan atas putranya. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan napas dari mulutnya. Hatinya benar-benar menyangkal kenyataan yang didapatnya itu.

"Monster hijau itu ternyata bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Sakura, aku sangat tidak menduganya" suara Naruto berapi-api dengan nada muram.

"Hinata-chan juga cantik. Dia sangat ramah dan baik, kaasan menyukainya kok. Makanya cepat-cepatlah menikah, kaasan kan juga ingin cepat-cepat memiliki cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan seperti Shikaku"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menirukan gerakan kucing yang imut dan hal itu membuat anaknya menatap kaasan-anda-sehatkan.

"Hahh...aku harus mengurangi uang jajan ramenku kalau begitu" mata cerahnya menatap jalanan yang lengang.

"Hihi...makanya kau harus jadi anak yang baik"

Ayame mengusap surai pirang anak tampan-nya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anaknya tak menjawab. Suasana hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sepi.

Hanya geraman mesin yang menderum lembut di telinga.

"Naruto, semalam sepulang dari apartemenmu, kaasan dan tousan menemukan seseorang"

"Huh? Siapa?"

Naruto mengerling menatap ibunya. Ayame mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman di jok.

"Mmm...dia laki-laki masih muda kelihatannya, tapi tubuhnya penuh luka. Kaasan kasihan melihatnya akhirnya kubawa pulang"

"Dan sekarang masih di rumah?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Heee? Kaasan kenapa membawa pulang orang asing? Bagaimana kalau dia rampok?!

Tangan halus wanita berambut coklat tersebut menggeplak bahu Naruto.

"Jangan berburuk sangka! Kaasan tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu" ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pertokoan dari balik kaca.

"Yaa..apa yang terjadi padanya?" dia sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Hanya saja tubuhnya benar-benar kurus dan banyak luka lebam. Kaasan rasa dia korban perampokan atau semacamnya, kaasan belum tanya banyak tadi pagi"

"Apa cara jalannya normal?"

"A-apa-apaan itu?" wajah Ayame memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Siapa tahu dia korban sodomi kan?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hahh..."

"Hehe...aku hanya bercanda kok kaasan, aku jadi penasaran. Setelah aku dari rumah kaasan aku akan ke rumah Hinata-chan ya?" Ayame tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Ayame, Sasuke hanya duduk bingung di atas ranjang. Setelah makan dan mandi dia hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak bergerak untuk memplester luka terbuka di pelipisnya yang bengkak. _Toh, _ia tak tahu dimana tempat P3K. Meski badannya tidak bergerak, tapi otaknya merayap jauh, memikirkan apa yang telah dan akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya. Kesialan apalagi yang harus dia pikul.

"Hahh...payah" gumamnya pelan.

Mata hitamnya menyorotkan rasa lelah dan cemas yang tidak berujung.

Kakinya yang kurus melangkah menuju balkon yang tertutup. Ia menyibakkan pintunya dan melangkah keluar. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk menyapa tubuhnya yang masih tidak enak. Memaksakan diri.

"Bukankah kau pergi saat musim gugur Naruto?" desaunya pada angin.

Sasuke mencengkram pembatas balkon dari besi tempa. Matanya menatap kosong daun-daun hijau yang menguning dan mulai gugur di depannya. Kaki telanjangnya tidak menghiraukan guguran daun yang berserakan di balkon.

"Kapan kau akan pulang bodoh?" matanya terpejam.

Otak Sasuke seolah tidak mengijinkannya untuk beistirahat memikirkan sosok kakak yang dia rindukan itu. Saat usianya 5 tahun, ia belum bisa mengartikan perasaan apa di dadanya saat Naruto memberikan kasih sayang tak bernama tersebut. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan sesak yang aneh meletup dalam palung hatinya. Membuatnya bingung dengan dirinya.

'_Mungkin aku mencintai Naruto'_ pikirnya dulu.

Oksigen masuk melalui garba penciumannya, masuk mengisi paru-parunya untuk mengembang menampung benda tak berbentuk tersebut.

Derit pintu terbuka di belakang tubuhnya membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya yang agak menghitam. Mengantuk.

"Udara luar belum bagus untukmu, apalagi tidak memakai baju hangat. Masuklah!"

Suara wanita itu menuntun Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar dengan penghangat yang hidup. Jantung Sasuke hampir copot! Napasnya tercekat! Dengan mata tersentak kaget!

NARUTO BERDIRI DI DEPANNYA!

"Na- Naru..to..." bisiknya lembut.

Ayame mendengar bisikan tersebut dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di dekat jendela menatap putranya dengan pandangan kaget seperti itu

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-san?" tanya Ayame mendekati sosok penuh luka tersebut.

"Sasuke-san?" Ayame menyentuh bahunya.

Mata Sasuke memanas menatap sosok tinggi berambut pirang tersebut. Tangannya bergerak ingin menggapainya, tapi matanya masih betah menatap –tak percaya- pada Naruto yang balik menatapnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Naruto?" kali ini gumaman tersebut sampai pada gendang telinga Naruto.

Sasuke berlari menerjang tubuh Naruto. Sensasi pertama yang dia dapatkan saat tubuh mereka menempel adalah tekstur tubuh Naruto jauh berbeda dengannya.

Pemuda itu begitu tegap dan sangat hangat. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman seketika pada Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendapat 'sambutan' seperti itu dari tamu orang tuanya.

"Naruto..." suara di dekat telinganya bergetar.

Mata Sasuke tak kunjung mengeluarkan air mata, menyebabkan dadanya kian menyesak. Dan dia tak menyukainya. Sasuke sungguh ingin melepas rasa lelah dan rindunya yang menjeratnya tanpa batas pada Naruto yang saat ini ada di depannya.

Entah jalan apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, hingga laki-laki bermata biru menyejukkan itu kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san. Bisa...kau le-lepaskan?"

Pertanyaan kecil itu menohok mata hati Sasuke. Tidak menyangka hal seperti itulah yang akan didapatnya dari sosok yang sudah meninggalkan 14 tahun lamanya. Kening putih Sasuke mengernyit saat mengenali rasa sakit yang merojok ulu hatinya. Bahkan lebih sakit dari tonjokan ayah Shion "Naruto..." panggilnya lagi.

"Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?"

Air mata itu berhasil meluncur dari balik bulu mata Sasuke yang tebal. Kenyataan pahit yang membantingnya telak pada jurang gelap tanpa pegangan. Naruto, melupakannya.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke kian mengencang pada jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Bahu kecil yang nampak rapuh itu bergetar sejalan dengan suara isakan tertahan dari bibir Sasuke yang terkatup. Rasa kesal yang tak tersampaikan menyumbat kerongkongannya untuk mengeluarkan raungan kelelahan yang menghimpit hidupnya. Selama ini, selama 14 tahun ia ditinggal Naruto, dia mencoba bertahan hidup demi pemuda itu.

Hanya karena ucapan _'__Aku janji padamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama Suke...'_

Hanya karena itulah Sasuke berjuang bertahan dengan siksaan fisik dan psikis yang semakin mengikisnya.

Tapi, rasa percayanya pada Narutolah yang membimbingnya untuk terus berdoa dan menunggu Naruto datang dan mewujudkan janji sepele namun sarat makna tersebut.

"Sasuke-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"KAU BODOH! HIKS..."

Ayame dan Naruto tersentak kaget. Tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran pria manis tersebut.

"A-Apa maksudmu Sasuke-san?" tanyanya tanpa membalas pelukan penuh kesakitan Sasuke.

_"Suke...maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu. Sungguh"_

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Air muka Naruto sedikit kesal dengan umpatan tanpa arah dari pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Dia ingin sekali membogem wajah penuh lebam dan ruam itu, membuatnya hingga berdarah-darah, sekarat bahkan mati. Tapi, sesuatu menahannya. Isakannya.

"Hiks...Naruto..."

Isakan Sasuke mengencang kali ini. Rasa sakit yang tertumpuk, sudah tidak mampu ditampungnya, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk ikut menampungnya. Berbagi dan memberikan rasa sayang yang tulus padanya.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikannya sandaran. Dia sudah tidak mampu berdiri sendirian. Kali-kali, Sasuke benar-benar merasakan arti membutuhkan yang teramat dalam.

Dia membutuhkan Naruto.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, aku tidak tahu masalahmu, jadi hentikan semua ini"

Naruto mencoba melepaskan lingkaran tangan gemetaran Sasuke, tapi pria itu keukeuh mempertahankannya. Dia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya aman tersebut, meski sakit terus bersarang dalam dirinya.

"Hentikan...hiks...hikss..ku-kumohon...Naruto...hiks hentikan"

Kepala Sasuke terkulai di bahu kanannya, menempelkan air mata itu hingga tertembus pori-pori Naruto. Sasuke ingin menyerah saat ini juga, menyerah dalam hipotesisnya yang mutlak jika Naruto benar-benar melupakannya, melupakan Sasuke, melupakan janji 14 tahun lalunya, melupakan dan tidak _mau _menyadari penderitaan yang telah dilalui adik pantinya ini.

Dia belum siap, benar-benar belum siap jika Naruto sempurna akan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"I-ini aku...hiks...ku-kumohon hentikan Naruto..hiks hiks.."

"Apa _sih _maksudmu?" agak kasar tangan Naruto menyentakkan tubuh itu hingga lepas.

Sasuke menatap mata biru itu dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Sakit sekali melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto? Kenapa hiks... kau lupa pada- hiks..padaku...?"

Sasuke tak berniat menghilangkan air matanya, gejolak di dalam batinnya dangat mengguncang ia. Naruto menatap wajah itu nanar dan bingung, keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin kau hanya pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip denganku!"

Emosi Naruto melupakan fakta jika pria itu mengetahui namanya.

Sasuke menggeleng lambat, kepalanya sakit sekali kali ini. Seperti hendak meledak.

"Ti-tidak jangan...jangan lupakan aku Naruto-" ini bukan perintah tapi permintaan, dan itu terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Sasuke meraih lengan kiri Naruto yang menahan bahunya, mencengkram lengan tersebut dengan tanpa tenaga, ingin menyalurkan segala beban yang ditanggungnya dalam tangan halus tersebut.

"Hiks...kau pernah berjanji padaku. Hiks...hikss..."

Naruto melihat kepala Sasuke menyandar pada lengannya.

"...aku mencintaimu Naruto" bisiknya sangat putus asa.

Putra Ayame itu mengernyit jijik.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Sasuke-san! Aku bukan homo!"

PLAK–

Tangan Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengannya. Melepaskan seluruh kontak fisik mereka. Seluruh tubuh Sasuke gemetar, rasa kehilangan bukan lagi menggelayutinya, tapi kini sempurna mengungkungnya dalam bola transparan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Naruto!" pekik Ayame melihat Sasuke sedikit limbung.

"Sebaiknya kaasan buang saja laki-laki homo tak tahu diri seperti dia"

Ketus Naruto dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ayame memutuskan mengejar langkah Naruto begitu melihat tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

Tubuhnya merosot hingga menyentuh karpet kamar. Sasuke menggulung tubuhnya, ingin melindungi tubuhnya dari kejamnya dunia yang tidak berhenti menyiksanya. Hilang sudah semuanya, dia tidak memiliki apa-apa sekarang ini. Tidak memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri sedikit pun, terlebih setelah Naruto mengatainya.

"Hiks..."

Air mata itu berderai di dadanya. Seandainya... Sasuke sedang membayangkan jika saat ini ibu kandungnya, atau ayahnya, atau kakaknya ada di sampingnya, merangkul bahunya atau mengusap puncak kepalanya sembari mengatakan tidak apa, semuanya baik-baik saja. Maka hal itu bisa menjadi oase tersendiri bagi Sasuke yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang orang yang membutuhkannya, bukan orang yang memerlukannya.

"...kaasan...hiks..." mencoba meredam tangisannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi kalah.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya,berpikir sedikit dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Berlari cepat menerjang tangga, melewati dapur dimana Ayame dan Naruto duduk berhadapan, menyebrangi ruang tamu, menyentakkan pintu dan gerbang dan berlari menerobos siang hari yang dingin.

"SASUKE-SAN!?"

Teriak Ayame khawatir saat melihat pria itu lari dengan tampang acak-acakan kacau. Dia berlari mengejar Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat saat ia mencapai gerbang rumahnya.

"NARUTO! Kau harus mencarinya!" pekiknya pada Naruto, pria itu mendengus jengkel.

"Biarkan"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu! Dia sedang sakit Naruto!"

"BIARKAN SAJA HOMO ITU MATI DI JALANAN. AKU JIJIK MELIHATNYA!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Dia melangkah bedebam menuju kamarnya yang dulu.

.

.

Lelah sekali hari ini.

Sasuke mengalami hari-hari yang sangat berat di masa remajanya.

Tidak tahu lagi harus kemana setelah seharian ini berjalan. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, kepalanya pusing, perutnya lapar dan agak mual. Malam sudah turun sejam yang lalu, dan udara mendingin dengan cepat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke hanya bisa meringkuk di dekat ayunan besi di tempat kecil yang tak dikenalinya. Seharian menangis, seharian berjalan dengan tampang kacau, seharian ini dia bagai orang sinting. Nama Naruto masih tetap keluar di sela-sela isakannya, Sasuke tidak bisa membenci Naruto.

BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA.

"Maaf Naruto... hiks...maafkan aku...hiks" tangannya meraih kalung yang Naruto berikan padanya, ia menatap permata hijau itu dalam sunyi, mencoba menghilangkan semua pernyataan pahit Naruto tadi siang.

"Kau bohong. Kau menyakitiku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu..." pantulan wajah kecil Naruto terlihat dalam permata itu.

"...kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau berjanji padaku? Hiks...sakit sekali Naruto. Kenapa sakit sekali, hiks...hiks...ugh–" Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya pada permukaan tanah, sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Tidak perduli akan kotor nantinya.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku? Kau benar-benar brengsek..." suara Sasuke menghilang di ujung. Ia kesal kenapa tak tega untuk kembali mencaci Naruto, padahal tak ada orangnya.

Semua usahanya 14 tahun ini sia-sia, lebih baik dia mati sejak dulu dalam kesakitan daripada menanggung luka seperti ini. Naruto bagai sudah menggoreskan luka yang sangat dalam, dan ia juga menaburkan garam di atasnya, memaksa agar Sasuke tak bisa menutupnya atau mengobatinya.

"Kau jahat..." senggukan itu tertelan malam dengan sinar biru kehitaman dari bulan pucat.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian.

Berita pertunangan Naruto dengan seorang wanita bernama Hinata tersebar luas sekarang, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Jadi, apa kabarnya Sasuke sekarang?

Dia dikenal sebagai pembokat-nomor-satu di Konoha saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, meski ingin sekali untuk cepat mati, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya, mendorongnya untuk menawarkan diri kepada orang-orang di Konoha yang memerlukannya. Dan para warga menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati, gaji kecil dengan sepiring nasi untuk kerja sehari penuh. Sasuke mengerti dan sadar jika itu menguras tenaganya dan pikirannya, tapi dia lebih memilih itu untuk jalannya menuju kematian.

.

.

"Ah aku iri sekali dengan Hinata, bisa menikah dengan orang tampan dan kaya seperti Naruto. Andai saja aku yang menikah dengannya"

"Well, lebih baik kau tidak terlalu mengkhayal Karin" Sasuke sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Tidak kusangka, el-de-er-an selama enam tahun seperti mereka akhirnya bisa tetap utuh, sekarang akan tunangan, dan besok akan menikah. Oh Tuhan...Hinata sangat beruntung"

Karin nyerocos. Hati Sasuke mengkerut mendengarnya, dia sudah sering mendengar yang itu.

"Hei Anko, menurutmu, apa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata?"

DEG

'Apa maksudnya?'

"Huh? Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Mana mungkin tidak mencintainya kalau sudah pacaran enam tahun hah?" Karin menimbali

"Tapi, wajah Naruto tidak menunjukkan begitu _sih_"

Anko mengernyit, begitu pula Sasuke. Tangan pemuda itu berhenti di ujung anak tangga dengan mulut terkatup, sedang pendengarannya mendengarkan ucapan Karin dan Anko di ruang tamu.

"Well, kurasa memang dulu iya Naruto mencintai Hinata-nya..." suara Karin menggantung.

"...tapi, akhir-akhir ini anak itu sedikit terlihat tertekan. Mmm... kupikir ada sesuatu yang 'besar'"

Jemari lentik Karin mengutip kata 'besar' dalam ucapannya tersebut. Sementara gadis bernama Anko tersebut menggumam tampak berpikir.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Anko, hanya saja, Naruto terlihat dingin saja" cerocos Karin agak ngawur, tapi mengena di hati Sasuke.

'Apa itu karena ulahku?' hati kecilnya mencicit di sudut.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa?"

Tanya Hinata menatap wajah keras Naruto dari samping. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggumam dan menggeleng kecil. Mata tajamnya mencoba fokus ke jalanan yang mengular. Wanita cantik berambut bob panjang tersebut menghela napas, ia sedikit membenarkan posisi kacamata berbingkai besarnya.

"Ada apa _sih_?" lirihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto. Mata lembut Hinata melirik kecil kekasihnya tersebut, yang seminggu lagi akan ia tunangi.

'Naruto berubah. Salah apa _sih_ aku?' batinnya dengan kesal.

Mobil audy tersebut menepi di depan gerbang putih keluarga Hinata, dan pemuda itu tidak mematikan mesin menyebabkan pacarnya menatap bingung.

"Maaf ya..." tangan besar Naruto mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"...aku harus ke rumah Kiba hari ini, maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah mu Hinata-chan"

Suara Naruto melembut sambil menatap gadis tersebut. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, meski mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

Setelah Hinata menghilang di balik terbang, Naruto menginjak pedal gas dan melaju halus menyusuri jalanan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat –yang juga dia belum tahu mau kemana.

'Lebih baik aku menjernihkan pikiran keruhku'.

.

.

.

Kaleng berisi kopi hangat tersebut diam kokoh saat udara dingin yang kencang musim gugur di Konoha menerpanya. Mata biru Naruto menatapnya sementara pikirannya terbagi jauh. Pria yang ibunya kenalkan bernama Sasuke itu mengusiknya. Selalu masuk ke mimpi-mimpinya. Dia merasa mengenal laki-laki itu. Apakah dia orang yang pernah kutemui di kampus dulu? Apa dia orang yang pernah kutemui saat rapat di Belgia? Apa dia salah satu kliennya? Wajah orang itu selalu samar dalam ingatan Naruto.

"Hahh..." kepala berambut pirang tersebut menunduk menatap aliran air sungai. Ia mengikuti gerakan helai-helai bunga sakura yang terbawa arus kecil.

"Sasuke... sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanyanya pada angin malam.

Naruto mendongak melihat ke langit yang menghitam dengan beberapa bintang. Malam ini tidak mendung, tapi hati Naruto sebaliknya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

Ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu' dari Sasuke membuatnya kesal. Ada rasa yang Naruto tak sukai dari kata itu. Jengkel. Jijik. Malu. Kaget. Bahkan sampai desiran tak kentara dalam lubuk hatinya.

"My God! Aku yakin kalau aku normal! Aku masih mencintai Hinata. Aku pria dan Hinata wanita, dan memang seharusnya begitu!" umpatnya menatap kota di bawah sungai kecil tersebut. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat berenang, menyelam dengan warna-warna menarik.

"Dan laki-laki itu membuatku hampir sinting. Aku tahu aku normal, dan seratus persen bukan homo menjijikkan seperti dia" mata Naruto terpejam, mengusir lampu-lampu kota yang lama-kelamaan menjadi siluet Sasuke di rumah ibunya.

"Hahhh..." ia menghela napas lagi.

Naruto membuka kaleng kopi tersebut, meneguknya setengah lantas membuangnya di tong sampah dekat kakinya. Ia memilih kembali ke kota.

.

.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa hanya lecet sedikit _kok_, sama sekali hal yang biasa untukku" dan tawa berderai di plafon merah.

"Haha jadi kau masih amatiran dalam memukul wajah orang!" tawa kencang pria-pria tersebut kembali bergema. Makin menyesakkan suasana.

"Meski tidak membalas, si pembantu itu tulangnya keras juga"

"Huh! Aku lebih suka menonjok perutnya, karena dengan begitu dia tidak mau makan"

"Dan kita tidak perlu memberinya makan" tawa mereka tambah menggila di klub malam itu. Aroma rokok, alkohol dan keringat menjadi satu di bawah kilatan lampu merah – kuning – biru – merah – kuning – dan seterusnya.

"Masih mau tambah _tequilla_ lagi?"

"Ya" ucapnya parau setelah menenggak cairan beraroma kopi keras itu.

"Kudengar pembantu murah itu sedang bekerja di rumah Mitarashi, kalian tahu kan? Pengusaha di rumah dekat danau Hinto"

"Ya ya ya..."

"Seperginya dari sana aku harus 'memeliharanya' lagi"

"HAHAHA–"

"Aku sudah gatal ingin menonjok muka dan menendang tubuh kurusnya. Hah! Itu menyenangkan saat kalian dapat samsak manusia gratis!" raungan dengan tawa menjijikkan menggelegar di telinga pengunjung lain.

"Ya apalagi dengan dia tidak mau membalas ahahah!"

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke berhasil menjadi pembantu tanpa bayaran di Konoha!"

"AHAHAH!"

Jantung Naruto berdenyut cepat mendengar nama Sasuke terlontar dari mulut pria-pria di sudut klub tersebut. Matanya melirik mereka yang berhura-hura setelah mengungkapkan betapa senangnya bisa menyamsaki wajah dan tubuh kurus Sasuke.

'Apa karena mereka itu luka-luka di tubuhnya?' pikir Naruto mengingat banyaknya luka lebam di Sasuke.

"Hehh mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka ya?" Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada wanita di depannya.

"Ceritakan Mei-san!" wanita berambut panjang dengan seragam bartender seksi itu menarik kursi di belakang konter pelanggan. Dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya menopang dagu.

"Semua tentang Sasuke"

"Well, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang pembantu itu, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi kudengar dia bekerja dengan sangat baik pada setiap orang jika dia mau mendapat upah"

"Kenapa dengan pria-pria di sana" dagu Naruto menyentak menuding pria di sudut klub.

Mata Mei yang berkilau mengerling pada mereka sedetik dan kemudian beralih pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kaudengar. Mereka sering memukulnya, kalau dia berbuat salah. Itu yang kutau, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dalam pemukulan itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah melawan saat majikannya memukul" ucap Mei menatap mata biru Naruto yang berkilat.

"Umm... aku tidak tahu banyak Naruto. Kenapa? Kau tertarik untuk memperkerjakannya juga?" godanya melambaikan tangan.

Naruto mendengus menjawabnya.

"Siapa keluarga Mitarashi?" tohoknya.

"Huh? Yaa...mereka yang sedang menjadi majikan si Sasuke itu"

"Apa dia menjadi pembantu selama ini?" wanita tiga puluh tahunan itu agak menerawang dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Entahlah, yang kutau dari pengunjung, baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini"

"Kenapa majikannya tidak berbuat baik padanya?" tanya Naruto mencengkram gelas minuman beralkoholnya. Ia sedikit menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

Mei mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin hanya demi bertahan hidup" acuhnya tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhh kau bawel sekali!"

"Ceritakan saja!" desak Naruto berkilat menatap Mei.

Wanita itu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak bodoh! Yang sering kudengar dia hanya akan diberi upah kalau dalam sehari dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Yaa...mungkin mereka hanya mencari-cari kesalahannya agar tidak memberinya upah"

"..." Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

'Setega itukah?'

"Semua orang terlihat tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Hampir seperti membuangnya, dan mengucilkannya. Kira-kira begitu" tandas Mei.

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Mmm...ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" Mei agak bangkit dari kursi.

"Beritahu aku rumah Mitarashi!" desis Naruto menggeret gelas _tequilla_-nya.

Mei melotot.

"Cepat Mei!" dan wanita itu mengalah.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari laci dengan bolpoin. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di kertas kuning tersebut, suara sobekan kecil terdengar dan Naruto segera meraihnya.

Dia pergi dari klub tersebut.

.

.

.

Suara televisi mengisi ruang keluarga di samping dapur rumah minimalis tersebut. Terkadang, suara kikikan dan tawa terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke di dapur. Pemuda itu diam sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan karet kuning bergerak mengusapkan spons berbusa ke piring dan gelas kotor dalam wastafel. Hening di dapur menyeret Sasuke untuk melirik ke jendela dan gelap menyergap penglihatannya dengan sepotong bulan menggantung di langit malam.

"Ya sebentar!" teriakan ayah Anko membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya, dia melihat pria tua itu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci piring, mengalihkan rasa lapar yang memenuhi perutnya. Hari ini dia tidak makan, ibu Anko mencari masalah dengannya dan berakhir dengan pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" tanya tuan Mitarashi menatap tamunya yang menatap dia dengan pandangan menantang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dimana dia?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku tanya padamu bocah, siapa kau?" tuan Mitarashi tak mau kalah.

"Dimana Sasuke?" desis Naruto mulai emosi.

"Apa urusanmu dengan pembantuku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Tidak bisa! Dia sedang bekerja sekarang"

"Aku. Ingin. Bertemu. Dengannya. Sekarang. Juga!" Naruto membentak di ujung kalimat.

Pria itu naik pitam. Dihantamnya daun pintu di samping tubuhnya, hingga terdengar ke dalam.

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA BOCAH TENGIK!" teriaknya di muka Naruto.

"Tousan ada apa? NA- NARUTO!?"

PYARR–

"Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang di mana istri tuan Mitarashi menyusul suami dan anaknya ke depan.

"DIMANA SASUKE!?"

DEG

"Naruto?" dia melepas sarung tangannya dan membiarkan pecaham gelas berserakan di lantai dapur.

"TOUSAN JANGAN!"

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU ANAK SIALAN!"

"NARUTO! TOUSAN JANGAN!"

Teriakan Anko meminta langkah Sasuke agar semakin cepat sampai di koridor pintu depan. Sasuke memaksakan kakiknya yang sedikit bengkak.

"DIMANA SASUKE!?"

BUGHH–

Naruto oleng ke belakang setelah satu tonjokan didapatnya di rahang kanan. Dia mendengar wanita muda itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya dan memandang sengit pria bertubuh gemuk tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu, dalam pandangan yang sama. Sasuke berdiri di belakang sana dengan baju coklat dan celana pendek dengan luka lebam di tubuh kurusnya. Persis seperti yang dikoar-koarkan pria di klub!

Sirine polisi terdengar sayup-sayup mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Anko.

Pria itu mendengus.

"Aku menelpon mereka, bawa Sasuke padaku!" desisnya menatap keluarga tersebut.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"JANGAN!"

Teriakan tertahan dari Sasuke menghentikan langkah tuan Mitarashi untuk menarik kerah pemuda itu. Sirine sempurna berhenti di depan gerbang rumah bercat biru tersebut.

"T-Tousan?" Anko berdiri ke belakang.

"Bawa mereka Shikaku-san" desis Naruto.

Pria itu menatap keluarga tiga orang itu. Dua anak buahnya masuk menerobos tubuh mereka dan menemukan Sasuke yang mengenaskan –seperti yang Naruto kabarkan.

"Ayo ikut kami" tangan kiri Sasuke digeret keluar rumah.

'Masalah lagi' batinnya.

Keluarga Mitarashi mencak-mencak dan menggerundel dengan umpatan kasar pada Naruto yang menatapnya dari teras atas rumahnya, sedang mereka berdua di bawa beberapa anak buah Shikaku.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto.

"Ya. Ini juga harus diselesaikan, bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut hak asasi manusia" Shikaku menatap Sasuke yang digiring dua anak buahnya.

Naruto menatapnya dan Sasuke menatap balik, dengan sorot mata yang tak berubah sejak 2 bulan lalu.

"Ayo ikut aku!" tanpa memberi penjelasan lanjut, Naruto menggeret Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju gerbang rumah keluarga Mitarashi.

"Tu-tunggu..." Sasuke terseok-seok mengikuti geretan tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto! Tunggu!" tangan kanannya menahan lengan Naruto, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Naruto berhenti.

"Apa?" pria rapuh itu tidak menjawab.

Tapi matanya melirik ke kakinya yang bengkak dengan luka di tulang keringnya.

"Hahh..."

Naruto membimbing Sasuke menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Batinnya ingin agar dia menggendong Sasuke setidaknya sampai mobilnya, tapi otaknya bertindak lain.

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi di mobil Naruto. Jam di _dashboard_ mobil tersebut menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara, hanya diam yang mengungkung mereka di kursi masing-masing. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat mengantuk, dia sangat lelah dan lapar, ditambah rasa sakit di tubuhnya memaksa kelopak matanya menutup berkali-kali tapi dia menahannya.

"Tidurlah" ucap Naruto tanpa menatapnya.

Sasuke menoleh padanya dan Naruto diam dengan mata fokus ke jalanan. Lampu mobil yang temaram membuat mata Sasuke semakin berat, tapi dia masih ingin mengamati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

"Tidur!" kali ini Naruto memerintah.

Kepala Sasuke terkulai di jok dengan wajah menghadap Naruto, ingin melihat wajah tersebut sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Malam ini, udara turun drastis. Namun, kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi melewati malam dengan keadaan dingin dan rasa lapar tak terperikan di perutnya. Malam ini Tuhan mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk sejenak lepas dari rasa deritanya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak bermimpi dalam tidurnya, benar-benar pulas. Dan Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang dengan Sasuke di atasnya semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Jam digital di atas komputer di dekat jendela bertirai menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Namun, Naruto sama sekali belum merasakan kantuk yang berarti. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, tetapi dia tidak juga beranjak untuk tidur. Pria dewasa tersebut bahkan lupa dengan tunangannya di rumah sana.

"Hahh…"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang kebas. Mata birunya yang masih tajam kembali menyapu raut wajah lelah dan tertekan dari Sasuke. Sungguh! Otak pria itu terasa berat sekarang, ia memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini. Apakah ia adalah orang dari masa lalunya sebelum ia kecelakaan dulu? Pasca dia kecelakaan semasa SMP dulu, Naruto total tidak bisa lagi mengingat masa lalunya. Kedua orang tuanya memperkenalkannya secera ulang sebagai seorang Umino. Umino Naruto, putra dari Ayame dan Iruka.

Ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya gusar. Giginya bergemeletuk ketika dia tak mendapatkan jawaban di otaknya. Dia tahu jika dia mengalami gegar otak ketika tabrakannya dulu, tapi apakah setega itukah orang tuanya tidak kembali menjelaskan asal-usulnya?

"Ini membuatku gila. Brengsek!" gerutunya dengan tangan terkepal di dahi.

Naruto bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, dia merasa jijik ketika mengingat ucapan Sasuke. 'Aku mencintaimu' bagi Naruto adalah kalimat setan untuk seorang laki-laki dewasa kepada laki-laki dewasa lainnya.

"God! Aku bukan homo!" erangnya frustasi. Ia kembali menghela napas pasrah dengan mata melirik Sasuke yang bergerak menyamankan tidurnya di balik gulungan selimut hangat Naruto.

Tali hitam itu tertangkap retina Naruto.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke, dengan berlahan Naruto meraih tali hitam di atas garis bekas lilitan kencang di leher putih pemuda yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Alisnya mengernyit melihat bekas luka itu. Ia tepis segera rasa iba tersebut dengan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakai Sasuke. Sebuah permata hijau prisma tergantung sebagai liontin tali hitam tersebut. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher pemuda itu.

'Ini… kalung… –ku!?'

TBC

Huaahhh =_= capekkk banget gilaa… kenapa Jell bisa bikin ff abal super ooc beginiiii!? Dan kenapa pula Sasuke jadi malah kek cewek demen mewek begitu!? *ditonjok masasi* Agak melenceng dari yg Jell rencanain sebenernya, but yeah ahahah atmosfer sekitar kan mempengarui juga ._.v

Hheheeh… chap 2 lagi dalam proses ^^ jadi mohon sabar ya readers…betewe, ini kepanjangan ga?._.

Thx buat yg mau baca ff aneh Jelly hohoo, ini ff udah lama mendekam dalam folder dan jell tambah2in dikiiit dan akhirnya selesai juga 33 halaman MSW lohh *gak nanya

Oke,, sampai jumpa chap depan ya :*

dann ya abis ini jell mau hiatus bentar ya buat UN, dan doain jell bisa lulus 0:) the lasttt minta review yaa … review kalian semangat Jelly ! (9'-')9 arigatou gozaimashitaaaa


	2. I Will Wait For You, Chapter 2

A NARUTO FANFICTION

"I WILL WAIT YOU, NARUTO"

RATED : T

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

AUTHOR : GingerJelly

Jelly bebaaassssssss *terpantul dengan imutnyaaa* ~^0^~

Jell udah perang sama 6 un yang bikin otak narusasu jell meraung kehausan hehehe its too much wqwq. Tapi akhirnya setelah semua selesai jell berhasil nyelesain chap 2 iwwfy lohhh heheh dan jell juga berharap bisa nyelesaian semua chap dengan baik ^^ biar minna semuanya puas *angkat bendera narusasu*

Buat masalah umur, gomenn, kemaren typo yg bener sasu 5 tahun lebih muda dari naru T.T dan, buat yg nanya naru amnesia tapi inget kalungnya, di chap ini bakal dijelasin loh ;)

Oke baca ajaya… happy reading. And don't be hard silent readers T^T

Happy reading…

.

.

.

Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Naruto sempurna terperangah ketika melihat kalung dengan liontin yang sama persis seperti yang ia kenakan. Meskipun tali hitam itu jelas berbeda dengan rantai emas putih yang dia pakai, namun permata prisma itu sempurna sama persis dengan miliknya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya?

Ibunya –Ayame, pernah mengatakan jika kalung yang ia kenakan adalah pemberian Iruka dan Ayame, kalung itu hanya ada satu di Konoha yang pernah dibuat oleh perusahaan perhiasan di Konoha.

Hanya satu! Dan Sasuke adalah pemilik perhiasan yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia bisa memiliki kalung yang sama denganku?" iris Naruto mengamati kalung Sasuke.

Namun, mata itu justru berkelanan liar untuk melihat sisi-sisi Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka baru. Pukulan yang meninggalkan bekas nyaris menghitam itu membuat Naruto kesal. Namun, dia tidak begitu tahu rasa kesal tersebut, dia berpikir jika ia kesal karena Sasuke memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya bukan kesal karena melihat luka Sasuke.

Perasaan Naruto sungguh dicampuradukan malam ini. Lelah berpikir dengan otaknya yang buntu, Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar, dan ia mencoba tidur di sofa depan televisi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat rasanya. Rumah dengan pagar-pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya tampak mulai ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan si tuan rumah. Kediaman Hyuuga. Seorang laki-laki muda berjas hitam dengan kemeja biru muda berjalan berdampingan dengan laki-laki paruh baya.

"Hiashi-sama, kemarin malam Hinata-sama pulang lebih cepat dengan Naruto" ucap si laki-laki muda. Yang paruh baya bergumam sedikit.

"Naruto, tidak menghubungi Hinata atau kau?"

"Tidak Hiashi-sama" jawabnya tenang.

"Hari ini temani Hinata untuk mencari perlengkapan pertunangannya, Neji"

"Baik, Hiashi-sama" pria berwajah tampan itu mengangguk sekali lantas berjalan menuju kamar Hinata yang dia maksud. Hari ini adalah dua minggu sebelum hari H pertunangan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Kedua belah pihak tentu setuju dengan hal ini, Hinata wanita manis yang sukses sebagai seorang wirausahawan keturunan ningrat dan akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang –meski tidak berdarah biru- mapan dengan pekerjaan tingginya. Naruto dan Hinata juga saling mencintai, sejak masih SMA hingga menjalani LDR selama 6 tahun lamanya, jadi apalagi yang diragukan dari pasangan ini? Sebentar lagi semuanya akan terasa sangat sempurna.

"Oh, Neji-nii" sapa Hinata dengan lembut.

Neji masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mendapati Hinata tengah menata rambutnya menggunakan pengering rambut.

"Kita jadi pergikan Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji mendekat.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku tidak sabar sekali rasanya!" seru Hinata.

"Apa perlu aku menghubungi Naruto?" Tanya Neji bersiap mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Tidak… tidak usah, aku yang mengurus perlengkapan" jawab Hinata.

"Naruto harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, lagipula seminggu lagi Naruto akan cuti untuk fokus dengan tunangan kami. Jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru" Neji tersenyum lembut. Adik sepupunya ini sangat pengertian pada kekasihnya. Benar-benar wanita impian semua pria, dan Naruto adalah pria paling beruntung yang dicintai oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama"

.

.

.

Hidung Sasuke kian kembang kempis saat mencium aroma enak dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dia bangun dari atas kasur tanpa deritan sama sekali, tubuh kurusnya lantas menyentakkan perlahan selimut untuk menyentuhkan kakinya yang kecil ke atas karpet di lantai. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sekitar, dan dia langsung mengerti jika dia ada di rumah Naruto. Kamar Naruto mungkin? Karena ada beberapa foto pria itu di atas pintu balkon.

Bibir lebam Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap tempelan foto-foto Naruto di atas dinding yang berwarna krem. Dengan bingkai hitam yang begitu kontras dengan latar belakangnya. Naruto dengan berbagai pose, dengan orang tuanya, dengan teman-temannya dan dengan Hinata, dimana bingkai foto tersebut berwarna putih dengan hiasan hati dimana-mana. Lama Sasuke memandangi foto tersebut. Dan menemukan lagi foto Hinata di atas meja di sofa kamar dekat pintu balkon kamar tersebut.

"Uhh" lenguhnya pelan.

Hatinya tidak senang saat melihat foto-foto Hinata ternyata beterbaran di sudut-sudut kamar pria yang teramat dicintainya selama ini. Dia ingin ialah yang berada dalam foto-foto tersebut, bersama dengan Naruto. Bukannya gadis bermata pucat tersebut. Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang tubuh Sasuke terbuka. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dengan baju abu-abu. Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali lalu bangun dengan cepat untuk menatap pria tersebut.

"Na- Naru… to?" tanyanya pada angin.

Pria berambut jabrik itu bergerak dari pintu untuk membuka tirai di pintu balkon. Sinar matahari yang sudah lumayan tinggi masuk ke kamar dengan kerpet merah marun sebagai alasnya, memantulkan warna kemerahan yang klasik. Sasuke mengamati Naruto dalam diam, bahkan ketika pria itu merapihkan ranjang bekas ia tertidur semalam.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, bersihkan tubuhmu. Akan kusiapkan baju" ucap Naruto terlalu cepat tanpa menatap Sasuke, membuat yang diajak bicara hanya tersentak.

"Nng? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Naruto mendecak.

"Mandilah! Akan kusiapkan baju!" dengan suara keras menatap sebal pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu responnya, Naruto berjalan menuju almari hitam di dekat rak buku untuk mengeluarkan baju mandi, ia meletakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang lalu pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Naru–!"

BLAMM

Sasuke menghela napas mendapatkan bantingan pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia pergi menuju pintu kamar mandi di sudut kanan kamar tersebut untuk segera membersihkan diri lalu kembali berkumpul bersama Naruto. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang, perasaannya nyaris meledak-ledak. Selama dia mandi pun, senyum tidak juga menghilang dari bibirnya. Bahkan sesekali tawa kecil keluar dari sela-sela senyumannya itu. Hari ini Sasuke jauh lebih baik ketimbang beberapa hari terakhir.

Dia sangat senang karena Naruto pada akhirnya mau menjemputnya, 'menjemput' dari rasa sesak yang selama ini dia tanggung seorang diri. Meskipun Naruto belum kunjung bersikap baik, toh Sasuke tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Asal bersama Naruto, dia merasa sangat senang.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar menunggu Sasuke di meja makan di dapur. Ia melihat Sasuke mengenakan kemeja katun yang terkecil yang Naruto bisa temukan di almari kamarnya. Dan baju itupun masih sangat kebesaran bagi tubuh kurus Sasuke. Pria itu pasti kekurangan asupan gizi. Pikir Naruto melihat bajunya kedodoran.

"Duduk dan makanlah!" perintahnya menunjuk kursi di depannya, dan Sasuke mengangguk antusias lantas menghenyakkan tubuhnya di hadapan Naruto. Sekilas ia menatap piring di atas meja. Dua potong sandwich tuna terhidang beserta segelas susu coklat hangat di sampingnya.

"Makan" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Mmm…" gumam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meraih gelas susunya dan meneguknya. Sesekali mata hitamnya yang jernih melirik Naruto yang tengah makan dengan tenang dan tak terganggu. Pipinya panas menyadari situasi saat ini. Sarapan berdua? Ah~ rasanya seperti sepasang suami-istri. Hampir saja Sasuke menggeplak kepalanya sendiri saat pikiran itu melayang di otaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mm?"

"Kau menatapku sejak tadi" tandas Naruto memasukkan potongan sandwichnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku hanya sangat senang"

"Oh" respon Naruto.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening karena Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia hanya memakan sarapannya dengan wajah memerah, dia sungguh sangat bahagia karena Naruto ada di dekatnya kini.

"Aku akan keluar untuk mencarikan beberapa baju untukmu, kau istirahatlah di kamar" tegas Naruto meletakkan piring dan gelasnya di wastafel untuk dicuci.

"Boleh… aku ikut?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Naruto melirik pemuda di belakangnya.

"Terserah"

Meski jawaban dingin dan singkat namun, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto berada di sebuah toko baju di pusat kota. Sasuke harus sesekali berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto, apalagi kakinya sedang terpincang-pincang untuk berjalan.

"Coba ini" titah Naruto menyerahkan beberapa kemeja dan celana yang dianggapnya cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Mmm…Naruto?"

"Ck. Tidak usah banyak protes! Lakukan saja!" Naruto mendengus mendapati pandangan Sasuke terasa begitu intim.

'Kenapa anak ini selalu menatapku begitu sih' rutuk Naruto. Tak ingin Naruto marah padanya, pada akhirnya Sasuke menuruti kemauan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

Beberapa lama Naruto menunggu sembari memilih-milih mantel hangat untuk Sasuke, suara pemuda berambut hitam itu mengusiknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto mendekati ruang ganti bertirai merah darah di belakang tubuhnya itu. Kepala Sasuke menyembul di sana, dengan masker yang dilepas dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan baju-baju ini?" tanyanya dengan muka watados menyebabkan Naruto menepuk keningnya nyaring.

"Pakailah untuk mencobanya apakah muat atau tidak!" sembur Naruto dongkol.

"Seperti ini?" Sasuke keluar dari balik tirai.

Kemeja baby blue dengan celana warna coklat tanah sempurna membuat Naruto sungguh-sungguh ingin menggaplok orang lain yang lewat disana. Selera fashion bocah ini benar-benar jongkok!

"Hehhh! Kemari!" tangan Sasuke langsung ditarik paksa oleh Naruto, kembali masuk ke dalam tirai merah tersebut.

Wajah Sasuke memanas. Ruanga meter tersebut terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki dua orang pria dewasa. Apalagi posisi tubuh Naruto begitu dekat dengannya. Rasanya udara di dalam sana menguap dan hanya meninggalkan karbon untuk dihirup Sasuke.

"Lepas celanamu"

"A-Apa!?" telinga Sasuke memanas dan merah. Tidak salah dengarkan?!

"Lepas sekarang, atau kulepas paksa" ancam Naruto dengan mata menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang jelas lebih pendek darinya.

"Cepatlah Sasuke!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke memilih mengerjakan apa yang diminta Naruto. Apa yang menjadi miliknya, adalah milik Naruto juga. Itu semboyannya sejak masih di panti dulu. Namun, Sasuke justru mengambil resiko dengan melepas total celana yang dipakainya. Setan masuk ke ruangan sempit tersebut. Jujur Naruto adalah laki-laki normal. Tapi demi celana dalam berenda! Paha Sasuke sangat putih dan terlihat begitu mulus lembut. Naruto menggeleng mengusir pikiran bejat tersebut. Ia meraih celana kain berwarna putih yang tergantung di dekatnya.

"Pakai" ucap Naruto dengan suara serak.

Muka Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang putih. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Betapa malunya dia sekarang! Nyaris telanjang di depan Naruto. Dengan buru-buru ia memakai celana putih yang begitu ketat tersebut.

"Hmm" Naruto menggumam kecil dan Sasuke memandangnya.

"Buka bajumu, dan pakai ini" sekali lagi Sasuke membuka bajunya. Kali ini sukses membuat jakun Naruto bergerak Naruto naik turun. Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun matanya mampu melihat betapa putihnya kulit dada Sasuke, puting merahnya, pinggang rampingnya dan perut ratanya dan juga kalung yang semalam dipikirkannya.

'BRENGSEK! Apa yang kupikirkan sih!' gerutu Naruto menyesal memikirkan hal aneh itu.

"Hm, ini bagus. Bawa yang ini dan yang oranye" kata Naruto lalu keluar dari balik tirai dengan mulut terasa kering.

'Ada apa denganku?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang kala Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari toko baju tersebut, melihat dari banyaknya barang yang Naruto belikan untuknya tentu membutuhkan banyak waktu. Sasuke melirik ke jok belakang dimana kantong-kantong tas dengan brand masing-masing toko tergeletak bertumpuk dan berdesakan.

'Apa itu artinya aku akan tinggal dengan Naruto?' hati kecil Sasuke bertanya. Dia berganti melirik Naruto yang diam dan mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Senyum kecil membuat wajah Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan malu.

"Hei" suara Naruto tiba-tiba menyentakkan rasa malu tersebut, dengan canggung Sasuke pun menoleh menatap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Dimana kau dapatkan kalung itu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Pemuda yang disampingnya meraba kalung bertali hitam yang tersimpan dalam baju hangat Naruto. Mata hitamnya memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri di permukaan Kristal bening tersebut.

"Kau yang memberikannya" bisik Sasuke mengusap kecil kalungnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan kau selalu saja membual tentang hal yang membuatku stress!" teriak Naruto kemudian memukul kemudi setir.

Napasnya yang terengah hanya membungkam Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, apa yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan semuanya semudah itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepala Sasuke.

"Kau… sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" ucapnya pelan. Naruto mendengus untuk menjawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Bukankah, kita kenal sejak di panti asuhan?"

Kening Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. "Aku tidak dibesarkan di tempat seperti itu" desisnya serak.

Merasa tidak terima jika dia adalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi oleh Iruka.

"Oh… begitu ya" hening terjadi begitu saja ketika Naruto tidak lagi menyahut perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Anak itu membuatnya jengah dan kesal, seharusnya dia bisa bersyukur karena Naruto mau mengambilnya dari tempat-tempat yang penuh siksaan tersebut.

"…Kurenai kaasan pasti akan sedih mendengarnya" Sasuke memandang lekat Naruto.

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu" ia mencengkram setir dengan pandangan tajam menatap mobil di depannya yang mengular di jalan tol. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat merasa pegangannya pada sosok Naruto memudar.

"Apa… yang terjadi padamu? Naruto?"

Suara geraman berat terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dengusan keras dan penuh rasa kesal tidak menyurutkan rasa ingin tahunya, agar Naruto mau berkata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama 14 tahun terakhir ini.

'Apa dia pernah kecelakaan?' pikiran Sasuke membuat dirinya sendiri merinding membayangkan jika pada kenyataannya pemuda pirang yang dulu begitu berisik itu telah kehilangan ingatannya pada masa lalunya.

"Sejak kau datang dalam hidupku Sasuke… semuanya kacau! Aku selalu mencoba mengingat siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau teman SMAku, teman kuliahku atau orang yang pernah kutemui di luar negeri dulu…"

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan pengakuan tersebut, dia memang tidak pandai dalam menilai orang, tapi Sasuke yakin Naruto sangat tulus ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku–"

"TAPI AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGINGATMU!"

Andaikan dia tidak sedang di jalan tol maka Naruto akan langsung mengerem mobilnya mendadak setelah meraung kencang. Mata Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya saat rasa terperangah mengagetkannya, sehingga dia memandangan terkejut pada Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang Sasuke?" ujar Naruto putus asa, dia membiarkan mobil-mobil di belakang mereka menyalipnya dan meninggalkan dia. Mobil memelan di tepian jalan tol berpagar besi. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dadanya begitu berat untuk menarik napasnya sendiri ketika Naruto bertanya.

Kenapa dirinya datang? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto tahu jika dia membuat janji? Dia seharusnya tahu apa yang selama ini membuat Sasuke bertahan hidup. Dia seharusnya mengetahui apa saja yang– 'MENGERTI?!' pekik pikiran Sasuke.

"Naruto…" pemuda itu diam saja meski kakinya tetap menginjak pedal gas.

"Bisakah… kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

.

.

.

.

Dan mobil audy hitam tersebut berhenti di dekat lapangan yang dikelilingi pagar kayu rendah, Naruto mengernyit menatap sekitarnya yang sangat asing. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ketempat yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota Konoha. Mereka keluar dan udara yang sangat dingin menerpa keduanya, Sasuke mengeratkan mantel pemberian Naruto saat udara musim gugur membuatnya menggigil.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata mengedar.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang" ucapnya lembut menatap aliran sungai di depan lapangan tersebut, tanpa dia sadari ia menggandeng tangan Naruto begitu saja dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan di tepi sungai. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan tersebut, hanya karena ada satu perasaan nyaman yang menyelimutinya ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Suara riuh tawa anak-anak yang bermain bola di dekat lapangan, anak-anak perempuan yang main boneka di bawah momiji merah dan beberapa biarawati yang terlihat menggendong bayi-bayi. Itu tentunya bukan bayi mereka, karena mereka suci dan mengabdi pada Tuhan sehingga tak bersuami, apalagi memiliki anak.

"Anak-anak siapa itu?" ucap Naruto kala melewati biarawati-biarawati berbaju hitam tersebut, beberapa dari mereka tersenyum padanya.

"Itu anak-anak panti asuhan" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Naruto menyesuaikan jalannya dengan Sasuke yang tertatih-tatih meski jalannya kini sudah lebih lancer dari yang semalam.

'Jadi ini panti asuhan yang dimaksud Sasuke?' bisik hati Naruto saat retina birunya mendapati bangunan yang cukup besar dengan banyak pepohonan yang menjadi benteng sekitarnya. PANTI ASUHAN SARUTOBI. Tulisan tersebut menyambut keduanya di pintu awal di dekat ayunan kayu yang dibuat di dahan pohon.

"KAAACHANNN ADA TAMUUU!" teriak beberapa anak yang melihat mereka. Naruto tersenyum kikuk menatap anak-anak manis disana, mereka tampak tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali namun orang tua mereka tega untuk membuangnya.

"Siapa Daichi?" sebuah suara perempuan membuat Naruto menoleh menatap ke depan, Sasuke menuntunnya mendekati wanita tersebut.

Mata merah dengan dandanan cantik itu menyambut kedatangan dua pemuda tersebut. Sasuke melepas masker yang menutupi luka di wajahnya. Kurenai tersentak menatap kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Sasuke? Naruto?!" Narutolah yang sempurna membeku, bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya padahal ia sendiri tidak mengatahui wanita berbaju putih tersebut.

"Kaachan…" Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke, dan dia begitu kaget melihat keadaan Sasuke, anak kesayangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kurenai mencengkram lengan atas Naruto dan Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

.

.

.

"Naruto tidak mengangkat telponnya nii" kata Hinata kembali menatap layar ponselnya dengan sebal.

Neji mendesah pasrah, kadang Naruto juga membuatnya kesal. Hinata sudah sangat kelelahan hari ini, dia sudah membeli semua perlengkapan untuk pertunangannya dua minggu lagi, dia tadi juga sudah sempat ke butik untuk melihat pesanan baju yang akan mereka pakai nantinya. Mereka berdua telah menyewa seorang wedding organizer terbaik di kota ini, memesan banyak bunga yang harus di datangkan dari luar daerah yang belum tersentuh musim gugur, bahkan memesan makanan enak dan lezat di restoran yang Neji rekomendasikan.

Semua itu membuat Hinata begitu kelelahan dengan aktifitas tersebut, dan sekarang saat ia ingin menelpon calon tunangannya, Naruto justru tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

"Mungkin sedang rapat?" hibur Neji.

"Tentu. Rapat di jam makan siang" cibir Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Aku akan pesan makanan untuk Hinata-sama, anda membawa obat?" Tanya Neji bangun dari kursi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil untuk mengeluarkan botol kaca berisi obat-obat berwarna merah gelap. Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Ggzzz ini membuatku gilaaa" erang Naruto sambil meremas kepalanya sendiri, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyambangi kepalanya ketika Kurenai dan suaminya menceritakan semua masa lalunya.

Masa kecilnya ketika mereka berdua mendapatkannya yang telah yatim piatu, masa kanak-kanak yang dihabiskan selama 10 tahun di panti bersama teman-temannya, dan juga masa singkatnya ketika bertemu dan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sasukenya!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Sasuke begitu khawatir saat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan menunduk menarik-narik rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto?" dia mengusap bahunya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya sebelum ini Sasuke?" Tanya Kurenai lembut, tersirat rasa sedih di mata merahnya ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang penuh luka. Bahkan dia menangis ketika dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada anak tersebut selama ini.

"Aku… tidak tahu kaachan, dia… juga tidak mengingatku saat bertemu denganku" ucapnya murung.

"Kurasa, Naruto pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga dia amnesia" kata Asuma, suami Kurenai.

Istrinya mengangguk lambat dan memandangi Naruto yang bergetar menahan sakit. Sasuke memegangi kedua pundak Naruto yang lama-lama berubah menjadi senggukan berat. Pria itu menangis oleh sebab yang tidak diketahui oleh tiga orang di ruangan tersebut.

Mata biru Naruto masih betah untuk menatap sebuah foto dengan bingkai kayu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Meskipun mata biru terangnya menatap tepat pada sticky note berwarna oranye yang tertempel di balik kaca bingkai. Naruto ❤ Sasuke. Tulisan di kertas temple tersebut.

Kurenai bilang, Sasuke menulis nama Naruto dan sebaliknya Narutolah yang menulis nama Sasuke bahkan menambahkan hati berwarna merah di atas sticky note di foto mereka.

Wanita itu menceritakan masa kecil yang Naruto lalui bersama Sasuke, masa singkat yang malam dimana Naruto pergi dibawa Iruka dan Ayame, Sasuke menangis dalam kamar, tidak ada lagi sorot bahagia di mata hitam yang dulu berkilauan berkat Naruto. Semenjak pengapdosian Naruto ke kota, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mau bergaul dengan anak yang lain, menolak ketika bertemu biarawati yang menyayanginya, dan Sasuke selalu bersama dengan Kurenai sejak saat itu, dimana ada Kurenai disana ada Sasuke.

Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana keadaan ketika ada sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak perempuan disana, mengadopsi Sasuke dari panti asuhan. Sasuke lagi-lagi menangis ketika akan berpisah. Hingga selanjutnya Kurenai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke hingga dia menjadi sekurus ini dengan tubuh luka. Dan Naruto mendengar semuanya, kalung itu, siapa Sasuke, siapa Iruka dan Ayame, dan dia tahu panti ini.

"HENTIKAANN!" raung Naruto dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipinya.

Dia menatap nyalang Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Na-Naruto?" tangan Sasuke terulur untuk meraih lengan Naruto yang tampak menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan gusar, pemuda itu tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke…" suara itu menghilang di ujung oleh suara tangisannya sendiri, Naruto mengusap kasar air mata yang keluar dari balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya saat rasa sesak kembali menghimpit palung hatinya. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit ketika dia mengetahui semua masa lalunya.

Semua janji-janji yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan pada Sasuke sebelum kepergiannya.

_"Suke...maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu. Sungguh"_

Naruto mencengkram dadanya sendiri dalam keheningan di ruangan itu, Asuma telah keluar bersama Kurenai beberapa saat lalu untuk memberikan waktu pada dua orang sahabat –saudara- tersebut. Rasa sakit kian mengungkungnya.

_"Bisa kau jaga ini untukku__?"_

"_Aku akan menyimpan satunya untukku. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk menyimpan yang satu untukmu, Suke-chan"_

Ia pun meraba kalung yang tersimpan di balik jaket putihnya dengan tangan gemetaran, Sasuke bisa menangkap suara tangisan Naruto dengan begitu jelas. Bahkan melihat Naruto dengan begitu sayang mendekap kalung di dadanya.

"_Aku janji padamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama Suke…__"_

Suara janji untuk menjemput Sasuke bergema di dalam pikiran kosong Naruto.

'Aku… aku meninggalkannya?' Tanya hati Naruto.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya, mata hitam itu memerah entah sejak kapan, hanya bisa menahan keluarnya air mata dan tidak ada isakan sama sekali.

'Apa dia… sudah sangat lelah?' hatinya mengkerut memikirkan hal tersebut.

"_Selamat tinggal"_

'TIDAK! TIDAK!' Naruto menggeleng membayangkan Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, dia tidak akan kehilangan pria tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto bahkan telah melanggar janji yang harusnya dia tepati sejak dulu, dan kali ini… dia berjanji untuk tidak akan membuat Sasuke sendirian ataupun menunggu lagi, karena dia ada disini sekarang.

Naruto meraih tubuh kurus Sasuke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mendekap tubuh yang terbalut baju hangat itu, menangis di bahunya yang rapuh, dia ingin membagi semua kesakitannya dengan sosok Sasuke. Seseorang yang pada akhirnya dia rindukan.

"Naruto?" bisik Sasuke membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Maaf…maaf" bibir itu berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggeleng tidak juga mengangguk, karena dia akan selalu memaafkan Naruto sesakit apapun pria itu melukainya. Naruto ada untuknya begitupun Sasuke bagi Naruto.

"Aku…aku menjemputmu… Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan baju Sasuke, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Sasuke, seolah tidak menginginkan orang itu hilang dari kedua tangannya.

Tangisan Sasuke tiba-tiba tumpah banyak saat mendengar ucapan tersebut, dia sungguh menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Inilah yang ia tunggu selama 14 tahun ini, Naruto… ia menjemputnya. Menjemput ia pulang untuk kembali bersamanya.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Naruto"

Sore itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kerumah kaasan untuk sebentar, kau tinggallah dirumah oke?" ia mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke penuh rasa sayang dan perhatian.

Sasuke tersenyum membalas permintaan dari Naruto.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu kalau begitu" ia meraih tangan Naruto yang besar dan hangat, ia merasakan kelembutan mengalir dalam setiap syaraf-syarafnya ketika bersentuhan dengan tangan orang tersebut.

"Telepon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke lantas mengantarkan Naruto hingga ke pintu apartemen tersebut, melambai ketika Naruto mulai menjauh, bahkan ia menunggu hingga tubuh Naruto benar-benar tidak terlihat di matanya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto" bisiknya pada angin malam.

Sekarang hatinya benar-benar merasa tenang dan bahagia, setelah kejadian di panti asuhan tadi siang, sikap Naruto padanya berubah seluruhnya, tak ada lagi sifat dingin dan ketus yang Naruto tunjukan pada Sasuke, tidak ada kata-kata menusuk yang terlontar dari sepasang bibir pemuda tersebut. Semuanya berubah dan membuat Sasuke berada dalam puncak euphoria di dalam hidupnya, meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan hidup selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tiga orang tersebut diam di meja makan di dapur rumah yang menyala terang, wanita berkuncir tersebut menatap gelisah dua orang di dekatnya.

"Aku sangat kecewa pada kaasan dan tousan karena tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku tentang masa laluku" Naruto menatap permukaan air tehnya yang tenang tanpa gelombang, pantulan wajahnya terlihat disana.

Iruka lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah, bagaimana bisa putranya tahu jika dia pernah mengalami amnesia setelah sekian tahun terjadi?

"Naruto kami…"

"Aku bahkan memiliki janji pada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi sejak di panti" ucapnya dengan cepat ketika bayangan wajah Sasuke yang menangis dan tersenyum terlintas di benaknya.

"Maafkan kami Naruto, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apapun"

"TAPI INI SUDAH BERARTI KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Naruto menggema di dalam dapur. Dia menatap kesal kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah melukai orang itu, mengabaikan janji yang kubuat sendiri untuknya" ucap Naruto begitu parau mencoba menahan beban dalam dadanya.

"Maaf… kau mau kami antar ke panti sayang?"

Ayame menatap putra angkatnya. Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah kesana tadi…" ia memotong perkataannya untuk menatap dua orang tersebut.

"De-dengan siapa?" Iruka giliran bertanya.

"Sasuke" tandasnya membuat kedua manusia itu tersentak kaget. Sasuke? Mereka tentu ingat, itu adalah pemuda yang mereka temukan hampir mati di jalanan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Dia orang yang sudah kulukai selama empat belas tahun, jadi sekarang biarkan mengobatinya dengan caraku sendiri" ucapnya dingin, ia bangun dari kursi dengan berderit.

"Naruto?" wanita itu menahan lengan atas anaknya.

Pemuda itu menoleh untuk menatap ibunya.

"Kau… membenci kami?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Mereka menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Naruto berikan padanya.

"Tidak, aku sangat menyayangi kalian, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini" ia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau teman Naruto? Di panti asuhan?" eja Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan patah-patah yang begitu khas dirinya.

Sasuke menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya dan mengangguk kecil.

'Pantas saja Naruto menyukainya, Hinata sangat cantik' ucapnya dalam hati.

Agak miris ketika melihat keadaan Hinata sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Hinata adalah batu pualam yang dijaga dengan baik, sementara dirinya hanya batu sungai yang dibiarkan terbengkalai di dasar air. Lagipula, ia seorang wanita ningrat –setidaknya begitulah Hinata memperkenalkan diri padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau mau minum apa Hinata-san?" Tanya Sasuke berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamu, Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu sekaku itu padaku, kau teman Naruto, maka kau juga temanku" Sasuke tersenyum canggung pada gadis berbaju hijau dengan rok oranye gelap tersebut.

"Mungkin dua cangkir teh hangat cukup bagus untuk menunggu Naruto-kun pulang" ujarnya ikut berdiri berniat membantu Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam.

Tadi, Hinata tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartemen Naruto. Saat keduanya bertemu mereka sangat kaget, apalagi Hinata saat melihat pemuda itu babak belur, sempat terpikir olehnya apakah Naruto yang memukulinya. Namun Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan baik setelahnya. Dan saat ini, mereka berdua berakhir di dapur apartemen Naruto yang nyaman. Sasuke tidak menyangka anak orang kaya itu bisa menggunakan pisau untuk membuat makanan.

"Ahaha… seharusnya aku yang kaget, tidak banyak laki-laki yang pandai memasak sepertimu Sasuke-kun, bahkan Naruto-kun saja sering memakan ramen instan" ucapnya dengan nada mengerucut ketika menceritakan Naruto.

Pria dengan celemek coklat itu menoleh pada Hinata di sampingnya yang dengan tenang memotong-motong paprika merah. Naruto ternyata sangat pandai dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Eh, pasangan hidup? Getar cemburu tiba-tiba menyambangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sudah tahu kalau dua minggu lagi kami akan tunangan?" ia meraih paprika yang lain sambil bertanya. Sasuke bergumam baru kemudian menjawab Iya padanya. Hinata tersenyum manis dengan wajah merona.

"Datang ya ke pesta tunangan kami, aku mengundangmu secara khusus loh" ia menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam berhenti menyentuh daging sapi merah di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengernyit.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke setenang mungkin walaupun dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

Naruto akan segera menjadi milik orang lain.

'Tidak adakah sedikit celah untukku. Naruto?'

"Aku pulang"

Hinata adalah yang pertama berlari menuju pintu apartemen ketika mendengar suara Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang dengan sekantong plastik penuh tomat terbelalak kaget mendapati Hinata berada di apartemennya dan mengenakan celemek pula!

"Ah, selamat datang Naruto… aku sedang memasak" ucapnya tersipu-sipu.

"Mmm… Hinata-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya berhati-hati tidak ingin menyakiti hati Hinata.

"Aku berkunjung kemari karena tadi siang Naruto-kun tidak menghubungiku"

Hinata menarik-narik ujung kemeja Naruto yang terlihat menyembul dari balik jaketnya. Mata biru Naruto memandangi sekitarnya.

"Sasuke-kun juga sedang masak, ayo!" tanpa persetujuan, Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Naruto ke dapur, dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan celemek membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun sudah pulang" ucap Hinata begitu riang, benar-benar layaknya kekasih yang dimanja pasangannya. Sasuke membalik badannya dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Selamat datang" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah, um… yeah" jawab Naruto merasa risih karena ada Hinata dan Sasuke.

Dia seharusanya senang karena ada Hinata di apartemennya, dia calon istrinya kan, hanya saja Naruto merasa kurang pas saja ketika ada wanita berwajah imut itu di sana, bersama Sasuke pula. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, berkali-kali Naruto memantapkan dirinya jika dia normal dan seratus persen menyukai perempuan, namun ketika dia menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang jernih ada rasa yang tidak ia kenali berlabuh di hatinya.

"Kami mau buat kari pedas untukmu Naruto-kun, kau mau?" Hinata meraih tomat dari tangan Naruto.

"Ah, ya" jawabnya pelan.

"Kau mau membantu kami?" gadis itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Mmm baiklah" jawab Naruto segera melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungnya di punggung kursi.

"Kau bisa mencuci dan memotong tomatnya kecil-kecil Naruto-kun" Hinata memberi instruksi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan onggokan daging sapi di atas tatakan putih.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan melamun" tiba-tiba Hinata menepuk kecil bahu Sasuke, dan sulit dipercaya bagi Naruto tubuh mereka berdua hampir sama tinggi.

"Maaf" gumam Sasuke melanjutkan mengiris sapi segar tersebut.

Dan selama kegiatan masak itu terjadi di dapur Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam, Hinata tidak lagi bertanya-tanya padanya dan hanya fokus pada Narutonya, sedikit kesal ketika Naruto tidak mau bertanya padanya. Sasuke iri, Naruto mau menjawab dan bertanya pada Hinata tapi tidak mau bertanya padanya yang juga ada di tempat sama.

Bukankah Naruto juga sudah tahu tentang perasaannya? Kenapa pria itu mengacuhkannya, setidaknya berbicaralah sedikit saja meskipun itu di depan calon tunangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ketika makan malam sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, dan sangat mengesalkan untuk Sasuke, padahal tadi siang moodnya begitu bagus karena Naruto sudah kembali mengingat siapa dia tetapi sekarang pria itu seolah lupa lagi siapa Sasuke. Dan pria manis bertubuh kurus itu hanya bisa menatap dari balik tirai mutiara yang memisahkan getabako dan ruang makan. Hinata mencium Naruto, di bibir.

'Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati? Kenapa sangat sakit Naruto?'

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja turun dari kamar Naruto ketika melihat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Rasa haus menuntunnya untuk turun mencari air minum, dan di dapur yang bersih tersebut ia melihat cahaya lampu menyala dan menerangi lorong yang lurus menuju pintu keluar.

Sejenak Sasuke mengintip dari dekat pohon yang Naruto letakkan di dekat tirai dapur. Naruto duduk memunggungi Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dikerjakan pria itu, Naruto tampak hanya duduk berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun, membuat Sasuke akhirnya melangkah pelan.

"Kau tidak tidur Naruto?" tanyanya kecil.

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke di dekatnya, buru-buru ia memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam saku bajunya dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, ya. Aku terbangun" jawabnya.

"Ada apa kau bangun?" lanjut Naruto.

"Haus" jawab Sasuke polos, ia meraih sebuah gelas yang ia tata di atas meja tadi sore. Dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, hingga air dalam gelasnya tandas.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sasuke menatap balik Naruto.

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa" ia menghela napas sebentar.

Keadaan sangat lengang, dari lantai 6 apartemen Naruto mereka bisa mendengar samar-samar mesin mobil yang berdengung di jalanan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto menuju gantungan lemari es Naruto. Ia benar-benar ingin bicara banyak dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Sasuke benar-benar merindukan sosok Naruto, sosok kakak, sosok pria yang ia cintai juga. Perasaan terlarang yang tidak bisa ia cegah sendiri.

"Sasuke" suara Naruto memecah suasana hening di sana.

"Ya?"

Naruto memainkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan mata menatap teko kuning emas yang berpendar karena lampu di atas mereka. Sesekali ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Setelah aku bertunangan dengan Hinata" ia memotong ucapannya dan mencoba melihat Sasuke. Wajah putih Sasuke menatapnya datar dan lelah dalam raut paras tampan tersebut.

"…istriku, maksudku, Hinata akan tinggal di sini. Apa kau…hhh, dengar bukan maksudku mengusirmu"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa"

Sasuke menatap jemarinya yang bertautan di dekat gelas kosong, mata hitam itu meredup dengan cepat meski raut wajah datar tepatri.

'Bertunangan dengan Hinata, ya?'

'Kenapa cepat sekali?'

'Kenapa dadaku lebih sakit lagi?'

"Aku akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal, kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku…"

"Kaasan" kata Sasuke sambil menggigit bibirnya ketika dadanya bergemuruh tak jelas. Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku, akan kembali ke panti asuhan" lanjut Sasuke seraya mendongakkan menatap Naruto dan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan tatapan terluka dan sakit yang tersorot begitu jelas di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Mata yang membuat Naruto berdesir.

'KAU NORMAL NARUTO!' jerit innernya.

"Kapan kau akan tunangan?"

"Dua minggu lagi" jawab Naruto spontan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi ya, ahaha" ia merasakan perutnya melilit saat membayangkan dia akan terpisah dengan Naruto –lagi.

"Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu denganmu…"

"…"

"Tapi, tiba-tiba kau akan pergi lagi"

"Aku tidak pergi Sasuke, aku…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi. Kau akan hidup bersama Hinata, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan menyayangimu. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti kau akan berjalan dengan Hinata bersama seorang anak dalam gendongannya. Hahaha" tawanya miris dengan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku banyak bicara ya" kata Sasuke meraih gelasnya.

Berniat mencucinya sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk merenung dan tidak tidur mungkin.

Ia hanya memunggungi Naruto, tapi dia bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto seolah melubangi punggung kecilnya yang mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak bergetar dan meraung sedih di hadapan Naruto. Suara air dari keran mengalir mengisi suara di sana.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Naruto di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Pria itu menegang mendengar suara Naruto di dekat telinganya. Belakang tubuhnya merasakan hangat ketika sepasang lengan besar melingkari pinggangnya dengan pelukan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" bisiknya lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya ke dalam wastafel begitu saja ketika ia tidak lagi bisa menahan guratan sedih dalam dirinya.

Hanya bermula dengan satu tetesan air mata di sudut matanya yang terpejam dan getaran kecil di kedua kakinya, hingga menjadi sebuah isakan yang menyakitkan untuk Naruto. Banyak pertanyaan di otaknya.

'Kenapa Sasuke mencintainya?'

'Apakah banyak hal berarti yang telah ia lakukan untuknya?'

'Apakah Sasuke sangat tersiksa selama ini?' pikirannya berkecamuk dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Sasuke yang sangat mencintainya.

"Apa, kau selalu menungguku selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan isakan semakin keras. Ia mencengkram lengan Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang tengah memeluknya.

"Karena… karena kau akan menjemputku… Naruto. Kau akan menjemputku. Kau berjanji, dan aku bertahan. Hiks… aku menunggumu, selalu. Naruto" erangnya tak tertahankan,

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke, mencoba membawa ketenangan untuk Sasuke.

"Seberapa banyak lukamu Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali hanya terdengar isakan dengan suara serak.

Tubuh mereka pun terjatuh ke lantai tatami, Naruto sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukan tersebut ia justru kian mengeratkan dekapannya untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi, hiks… jangan pergi, Naruto. Kumohon" rintihnya ketika rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya.

Kenapa memikirkan Naruto selalu membuatnya sakit kepala? Kenapa Naruto begitu meracuni seluruh sel dalam dirinya?

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sangat… Naruto aku sangat mencintaimu" lenguhnya ketika sakit akibat menangisnya mengungkung dirinya.

Sekilas sebelum kegelapan menenggelamkan Sasuke, bibirnya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan bergetar menyentuhnya. Mengecupnya dalam dan hangat, mengantarkannya menuju ketidaksadarannya

"Maaf" bisik Naruto melepas kecupannya pada bibir Sasuke, ia hanya bisa mendekap Sasuke dan menangis malam itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto pergi ke kantor karena ada rapat, seandainya dia tidak ada jadwal berangkat ke kantor hari ini, maka Naruto hanya akan duduk memandangi Sasuke. Memikirkan pria itu sepanjang waktu. Naruto berani sumpah, pasti ada bagian dari otaknya yang bergeser, dia yakin jika dia 100% pria normal dan penyuka dada besar wanita, tapi kenapa semalam dia memeluk bahkan mencium Sasuke di bibirnya, memeluk tubuh Sasuke semalaman di ranjang hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hhh…" helaan napas pendek darinya menimbulkan uap keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan menuju lobby kantornya.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak semangat sekali Naruto" sebuah suara baritone membuat Naruto menoleh ke samping.

"Ahaha Kiba" tawanya kaku.

"Kurang tidur ya?" Kiba memasangkan wajahnya pada mesin scanner di dekat lift, beberapa kali mesin itu berbunyi dan akhirnya Kiba menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, imsonia" Kiba mendecak.

"Kau akan tunangan sebentar lagi, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan pasanganmu Naruto" katanya bagai wejangan untuk anak.

"Hmm, aku tahu. Hanya tidak bisa tidur saja, tidak perlu khawatir" elaknya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Kiba mengangguk memahaminya.

"Hinata sehatkan?"

"Ya, sepertinya keadaan jantungnya semakin baik saja. Aku harap jantungnya tidak kumat lagi" kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju lantai ruangan mereka berdua dengan bercakap-cakap singkat sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah di lorong yang berbeda.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari kamar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan baju yang Naruto belikan untuknya kemarin, dia tidak kebingungan dimana Naruto, di kamar tadi dia sudah menemukan surat kecil darinya kalau ia pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke menatap mangkuk berisi nasi dengan siraman kare daging di sana, Naruto juga menyiapkan segelas susu dan sebutir jeruk di nampan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di dapur yang bersih di apartemen Naruto, ia mengkilas balik apa yang semalam terjadi padanya. Ingatannya tidak jelas tentang yang semalam, rasa-rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Ia tiba-tiba meraba bibirnya sendiri.

'Apa tadi malam Naruto menciumku?' tanya hatinya.

Tangannya terulur untuk meneguk segelas susu di hadapannya, dengan mata menerawang dan berharap ingatan samarnya kembali lebih jelas. Ia hanya ingat rasa hangat dan bisikan maaf dari bibir Naruto saja. Sebagian hatinya memang ragu dengan kecupan yang dia ingat tadi malam, namun Sasuke mencoba mempercayainya jika pria berambut pirang itu memeluk dan menciumnya di bibir.

TING –TONG

Pria itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara bel di pagi hari yang mendung, ia berpikir mungkin Naruto pulang lagi untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, tapi dia terus memencet bel di apartmennya sendiri. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Ia membukanya dan retinanya menangkap seorang yang mengenakan mantel hangat yang terlihat sedikit basah sedang memunggunginya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Orang bertubuh tinggi itu membalik badannya. Orang itu tampan dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya tanpa membuka kacamata.

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak, ternyata orang di hadapannya adalah laki-laki, padahal rambutnya panjang terikat. Ia mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Akhirnya pria berjas itu menurunkan kacamatanya, dan menyambut mata Sasuke dengan pandangan teduhnya.

"Hyuuga Neji, boleh aku masuk?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau kakak Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan segelas teh hangat.

Neji tersenyum kecil menerima teh tersebut, ia menyesapnya untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Aku sepupunya. Aku sudah tahu tentang kau dari Hinata-sama, awalnya aku juga sama terkejutnya kalau Naruto adalah anak dari panti asuhan, bukan dari keluarga Umino" jelas Neji.

Sasuke langsung murung mendengarnya.

Neji memandangi Sasuke yang melamun memandangi vas bunga di depannya. Sasuke sangat tampan menurut Neji, hanya terkesan manis dan girly karena bentuk tubuhnya kecil dan langsing seperti perempuan. Neji juga menyukai bentuk mata dan warna mata milik Sasuke, sangat hitam dan begitu jernih.

'Seharusnya hidupmu tak beginikan, cantik?'

Ia buru-buru menggeleng ketika pikiran cantik tentang Sasuke melintas bagai ular di sel otaknya, ia tadi juga sempat membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum dan memeluknya.

'Sial, ternyata putus dari Kimimaru belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan gay ku' rutuk Neji kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Neji.

"Sembilan belas tahun" jawab Sasuke melirik Neji.

Pria berambut coklat tua itu mengangguk lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Neji tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kebingungan.

Neji menggeleng pelan, lantas ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah undangan bersampul putih gading dengan semburat biru dan merah muda di bawahnya.

"Hinata-sama mengundangmu secara khusus ke pertunangannya dengan Naruto" ucap Neji sembari menyerahkan undangan dari tangannya ke Sasuke di depannya.

Mata hitam Sasuke hanya menatap benda persegi panjang dengan tinta kuning emas tebal tercetak di sampulnya yang lembut. Nama Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga tertulis dengan abjad berkelas dan membuat sakit mata Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia menyambut undangan tersebut. Rasanya seperti menerima peti mati ketika dia membuka undangan khusus untuknya. Undangan pertunangan Naruto yang akan membawanya menuju jurang kesendirian lagi dan membuatnya berpisah dengan orang yang selama ini dia cari dan ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Apa aku harus datang Neji-san?" bisik Sasuke mengusap nama kedua orang yang hendak bertunangan.

Kening Neji mengerut mendengar pertanyaan lelaki manis di depannya.

"Kau diundang secara khusus untuk pertunangan Hinata-sama, tentu saja kau harus datang"

Samar-samar mata lembut Neji menangkap senyuman miris terukir di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke, membuat pria itu berpikir ada hal berat yang Sasuke rasakan perihal pertunangan sepupunya tersebut. Sasuke tampak tidak nyaman dan gusar ketika hendak menanyakan suatu hal terhadap pria tampan di depannya itu, namun kalimat itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Apa, kau pernah memiliki kekasih?"

Neji menatapnya sangsi, meski dia pada akhirnya mengangguk kecil sambil menggumam iya.

"Aku… belum pernah. Bagaimana rasanya?" mata hitam itu bertemu dengan mata yang pucat.

Jantung Neji berdetak kencang saat mendapat tatapan putus asa Sasuke. Tatapan yang dulu pernah ia tujukan kepada mantan kekasihnya.

'Apakah Sasuke menyukai Hinata-sama? Rasanya sangat aneh' pikir Neji.

"Mmm, menyenangkan jika kalian sama-sama mencintai"

"Apa Naruto dan Hinata juga begitu?" Sasuke tertawa kikuk di ujung kalimat.

"Apa… ada hal yang mengganggumu mengenai pertunangan mereka?"

"Bagaimana rasanya sakit hati? Apa rasanya seperti ini? Apa rasanya seperti kau akan mati? Apa rasanya… sampai-sampai kau…"

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah hingga sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan retorisnya kepada Neji, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia todongi pertanyaan tidak masuk akal. Sasuke mati-matian menahan kernyitan ketika otaknya lagi-lagi membayangkan Naruto akan hidup bersama dengan Hinata dalam satu atap sementara dia harus kembali ke panti asuhan.

Kenapa hidup sangat tidak adil pada Sasuke?

Berapa lama lagi takdir harus mempermainkan perasaan dan kehidupannya?

Dan kenapa Sasuke harus mencintai orang lain jika masih ada orang yang bisa mencintainya, seperti... Neji misalnya. Ah~ pikiran terakhir itu hampir membuat Neji menyelotip seluruh otaknya.

Mata abu-abu Neji yang jernih bergulir menatap tubuh kecil Sasuke, ia meneguk ludahnya sebentar sebelum melontarkan satu suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya…"

'Benar-benar menyukai Hinata-sama?!' teriak Neji dalam hati.

"Selama ini… aku selalu menunggu Naruto menjemputku, bahkan aku baru saja bisa memeluknya" bisik Sasuke, hidungnya memerah.

"Kenapa mencintai seseorang sesakit in?. Kau bohong!"

'SASUKE GAY!?'

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Apa itu salah? Apa salah karena aku mencintai Naruto? Aku bahkan rela untuk menahan rasa sakitku sendiri demi bisa bersama dengannya, tapi kenapa Neji? KENAPA!"

Raungan Sasuke tertinggal di sela-sela kesunyian pagi itu, Neji hanya mampu menatap dan memandanginya bingung. Meski dalam benaknya pertanyaan tentang Sasuke yang seorang gay sepertinya tetap mengambang tidak jelas, dia ingin menanyakan hal itu hanya saja Sasuke yang berteriak tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto menghentikan niat Neji itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya sosok sepintar Neji harus terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang mencintai seorang pemuda seperti Naruto, seorang yang akan menikah tak lama lagi dengan sepupunya. Hati Neji merengut tidak suka ketika suara Sasuke kian menyesakkan.

"Aku… bahkan harus berpisah lagi… dengan Naruto hiks… . Mereka akan tinggal bersama Neji"

Tertuntun oleh rasa iba dan perasaan yang Neji coba tutup rapat-rapat –dan kini terbuka lebar akibat paras Sasuke- ia pun mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada pria berambut hitam tersebut. Lengan Neji melingkari bahu Sasuke yang naik turun akibat tangisannya yang ia tahan.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu" bisik Neji dengan suara lembut.

Bahkan kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun di sekitarnya, perasaan sakit dan takut kehilangan membuatnya menangis. Melampiaskan seluruh rasa dalam dadanya yang selama 14 tahun ini dia tanggung seorang diri.

Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mencintai Naruto bahkan ketika usia mereka masih anak-anak. Dan sekarang Naruto akan pergi lagi, menikah dengan seroang wanita yang Sasuke tidak sukai sama sekali. Semua hal itu sangat melukainya, meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Termasuk Neji sendiri, ia juga sama tidak mengertinya seperti Sasuke, ia, pria yang mencoba menghilangkan cap homo dari dirinya kini mulai goyah, Neji hanya bertanya mengapa masih ada seorang laki-laki yang harus merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Ia sendiri tidak pernah menyadari suatu hal, yang berasal dari lubuk hati paling dalam perasaan sayang perlahan merambat menuju dadanya.

Karena mereka hanya manusia yang tidak tahu bagaimana jalan Tuhan selanjutnya. Jadi Neji hanya membiarkan dirinya mendekap Sasuke.

TBC

Yoooo apa-apaan iniii -_- rasanya makin aneh yes hahah :D

Hayo ada yg bisa nebak neji kenapa sama sasu? Muumuu cinta segitiga? Nejisasuneji ato narusasu? Mweheheh jell lagi mikirin ending epep ini mau bagaimana. Muaahhaha sad ending lagi atau happy ending kek berbi? /smirk/

Oke tinggalin jejak buat jell ya,,, arigatouuu 3


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Wait For You

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Ranjaunya typo maybe

.

.

.

Maaf yahh jell baru bisa update sekarang T^T jell sempat kehilangan ide saat ngetik lanjutan ini… kan pengennya nulis ff yang greget dan asoy hehe :D

Oke deh langsung aja ya ^^ happy reading

.

.

.

Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Naruto melangkah di lorong apartemen tempatnya tinggal dengan bisu. Matanya menatap dinding kecoklatan di sisi kanan kirinya dengan beberapa pot bunga terletak di sebelah pintu apartemen. Ia menggenggam sekantong plastik besar bahan makanan untuk malam ini dan besok hari, ketika Naruto melihat pintu apartemennya dia tidak sadar tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat ada Sasuke di dalam sana.

Dia sudah membelikan Sasuke sekeranjang buah tomat untuk Sasuke.

'Dia pasti suka'

.

.

"Aku pulang" suara Naruto bergema di dinding rumah.

Ia pun meletakkan sepatu kerjanya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah putih, kepalanya berambut kuningnya mencoba untuk melongok-longok bagian dalam apartemennya yang tampak sepi.

'Kemana Sasuke?'

"Sasuke? Aku pulang" teriaknya kembali.

Dia melihat ruang tamu dan dapur kosong begitu juga dengan balkon rumah. Dia pun memilih menuju ke dapur dengan lampu yang menyala –setidaknya itu adalah petunjuk jika Sasukelah yang menyalakannya. Naruto kemudia meletakkan belanjaannya di atas konter dapur, mencari segelas air dingin lantas duduk termenung di dapur yang hening.

'Mungkin sedang mandi'

Naruto mendongak menatap plafon atas dapurnya. Warnanya yang putih justru membawa Naruto untuk kembali membayangkan Sasuke.

Jemarinya meraih bibirnya sendiri, mengusapnya dengan gerakan kecil dan lembut. Naruto seolah bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut dan bergetar semalam di bibirnya sendiri. Naruto mencoba memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika perasaan aneh menyerang dadanya, rasa yang hingga itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pelupuk matanya kemudia dia melirik wastafel dapur di mana semalam Sasuke pingsan dan ia mengecup bibir lelaki manis tersebut. Rongga dadanya bergemuruh mengingat kejadian tersebut.

'Shit! Kenapa hanya itu yang bisa kuingat' ia meremas telapak tangannya sendiri dengan gemas.

Seharusnya Naruto merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Motto 'aku normal' yang selama ini melekat di badannya seolah mengelupas tanpa jejak karena Sasuke. Hanya karena rasa iba setelah mendengar Sasuke sering dipukuli sewaktu menjadi pembantu membuat Naruto merasakan sengatan hangat di dalam hatinya. Dan itu membuatnya kian kacau, ditambah adegan ciuman itu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin" ia mencengkram kepala.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Hinata…" menghela napas lelah.

Naruto meraih gelasnya dan meminum sisa air di dalamnya dalam sekali teguk, lumayan untuk menyegarkan mata dan mulut. Kembali menghela napas saat rasa sesak di dadanya tidak kunjung hilang, namun semakin menjadi saat dia mencoba mendorong bayangan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"…berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu Naruto" gumamnya mencoba tenang.

"Naruto? Bicara dengan siapa?"

Suara bariton terdengar di belakang tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan pria berambut pirang tersebut tersentak baru kemudian menengok ke belakang bahunya. Dan menemukan Sasuke dengan baju mandinya berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan menyuruh Sasuke masuk.

Raut cemasnya cepat-cepat dia ubah supaya Sasuke tidak memperpanjang pikiran runyamnya. Cukup dia saja yang tau.

"Beli apa?" tanya Sasuke kalem sambil menarik kursi di depan Naruto.

"Untuk makan malam dan besok, aku juga membelikanmu tomat"

Naruto dengan cekatan mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan menyodorkan sekeranjang tomat merah masih dengan segel plastiknya kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang masih basah itu. Mata hitam Sasuke membulat senang. Senyuman langsung tercetak dengan sangat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

'SIALAN!' umpat Naruto memikirkan kecantikan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kita akan makan apa malam ini?" tanya Sasuke melanjutkan sambil memegang erat-erat tomatnya.

Sedikit berdiri untuk membereskan belanjaan dan akan mulai memasak makan malamnya dengan Naruto. Makan malamnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke canggung sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Mmm… aku ingin ramen" Naruto nyengir.

Tubuh Sasuke meremang melihat senyuman lebar Naruto, senyuman Naruto kecil yang selalu dia rindukan kemunculannya, dan kini Sasuke bisa melihatnya lagi di wajah Naruto dewasa. Dadanya tiba-tiba menghangat saat rasa rindunya terobati.

'Hinata-sama mengundangmu secara khusus ke pertunangannya dengan Naruto'

Ucapan dari Neji tadi pagi mengusik kedamaian hati Sasuke. Naruto akan segera meninggalkannya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto menatapnya bingung.

Namun laki-laki berambut hitam lurus tersebut tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap mata Naruto dalam diam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto, atau Naruto yang meninggalkannya lagi, entahlah Sasuke tidak tahu. Apa dia harus membenci Hinata? Tapi, siapa dirinya? Dia hanya anak panti yang hidupnya tidak seberuntung Naruto.

Takdir sangat menyakitkan.

Dan tidak lebih menyakitkan lagi daripada menunggu Naruto untuk menjemputnya selama 14 tahun ini.

Sasuke meremas pahanya dengan tangan bergetar. Mata biru Naruto menangkap getaran lengan pria di depannya itu, hal itu membuatnya agak salah tingkah. Sikap sensitif dari Sasuke membuatnya sulit untuk merasa biasa saja pada Sasuke. Dia gampang menangis dan itu karena dia.

'Karena aku?'

Naruto tertegun.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lirih.

Yang dipanggil menggumam iya dengan pelan.

Mata bulat Sasuke terpaku menatap jemarinya yang bertaut di atas pahanya sendiri, bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah dan tak nyaman. Naruto pun menunggu Sasuke untuk bicara lagi.

"Tadi pagi… Neji-san datang"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Untuk apa Neji datang adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ingin dia lontarkan sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya sendiri.

"Dia bilang, Hinata mengundangku…" ia tersendat ucapannya.

Sasuke kemudian meneguk ludahnya dengan kaku karena perasaan tidak nyaman ketika ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan ini. Namun, dia ingin memberi tahu Naruto segalanya, termasuk ketidaksiapan dirinya jika harus pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

"Apa… aku harus datang ke pertunanganmu?"

Ruangan seolah berubah menjadi merah dengan rantai berat yang membelenggu tubuh Sasuke. Ia ingin jatuh merosot ketika menatap mata jernih Naruto. Mata yang paling dia sukai, mata yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya itu. Hati Sasuke menggigil. Kedua tangannya ingin merengkuh Naruto dan memeluknya, Sasuke sangat ingin berteriak demi melepaskan seluruh beban yang dia tanggung selama ini.

"Apa… kau jijik padaku, Naruto?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kencang saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dahi mulus Naruto mengernyit dengan jelas saat sentakan aneh menggempur dadanya sendiri. Hati Naruto selalu bertanya mengapa Sasuke selalu menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Lidah Naruto ingin mengatakan jijik pada dirinya sendiri, namun akal sehatnya menentangnya.

AKU SUDAH MENCIUM SASUKE!

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lantas menghembuskan napas sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"…"

Naruto menelan ludah dengan kelu, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir merah Sasuke. Mata hitam laki-laki itu hanya menatap kosong ke genggaman tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk hidup… normal?"

Sasuke mencengkram kalungnya ketika mendapati pertanyaan aneh Naruto. IA BENCI MENDENGARNYA!

"Hiduplah dengan normal Sasuke… carilah wanita yang kau inginkan"

Rasa linglung dan tak terima tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto.

'Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu!?'

"Naruto…" dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Menghirup udara dengan tersendat-sendat baru kemudian dia membuka suaranya yang serak.

"Kenapa… kau memberiku janji untuk selalu menjaga kalung ini?" Sasuke menatap kalung miliknya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Dan mata Naruto hanya bisa memandang rasa kecewa yang teramat besar terbayang di wajah putih Sasuke. Senyuman miris dari Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, sebelah hatinya sangat ingin agar Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, namun sisi lainnya ingin agar dia selalu bersama Sasuke. Adik pantinya.

"Aku selalu berjuang selama ini untuk menjaga kalung kita, hanya karena janji mulut kecilmu waktu itu. Apa aku terlalu bodoh?" Sasuke menghirup udara untuk menghilangkan sesak di dada.

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan meraih plastik belanjaan.

"Mhh, lupakan. Aku akan memasak, kau mandilah dulu" pinta Sasuke dengan mata mengerling menghindari pandangan biru Naruto.

Untuk kesekian detiknya, Naruto tidak menjawab permintaan dari Sasuke, dia hanya mampu menatap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah menata belanjaannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Bisa Naruto tangkap bahwa Sasuke berkali-kali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Derit kursi tidak membuat Sasuke menoleh dari kegiatannya untuk memasak makan malam, kedua bola matanya hanya memandang panas wortel dan selada air di depannya. Sementara telinganya dengan jeli mendengarkan derap langkah Naruto yang kian menghilang.

'Sebaiknya besok aku berkemas' pikir Sasuke memulai membersihkan lobak.

.

.

.

23.20

Neji terduduk di balkon kamarnya. Mata peraknya hanya memandangi gerombolan awan dengan sepotong kecil bulan di kejauhan. Jam menuju ke larut malam, namun pemuda berwajah tampan itu sama sekali belum bermaksud untuk masuk lantas tidur. Neji masih larut dalam bayangan Sasuke. Laki-laki manis yang tadi siang menceritakan segala kehidupannya dengan Naruto.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke mencintai Naruto setelah 14 tahun tidak bertemu. Jalan kesialan apa yang membuat Sasuke harus bertemu dengan calon sepupu iparnya tersebut, seharusnya Sasuke diciptakan di belahan bumi yang lain. Sehingga Neji bisa menemukannya sendiri.

"Hhh… apa kabarmu Kimimaru?" bisik Neji pada angin.

Rambut cokelat panjangnya digerai hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya, Neji mengeratkan jaket yang dia kenakan untuk mengusir dingin musim gugur. Neji masih belum bisa sadar jika sisi cinta pada Kimimaru sang mantan belum hilang, meski setelah ia dan Kimimaru putus, Neji mencoba untuk hidup sebagai pria normal.

Namun kenyatannya begitu dia melihat laki-laki semanis Sasuke jiwa gaynya kembali menyala. Apalagi melihat Sasuke dengan kondisi patah hati, ingin rasanya Neji menggapai laki-laki cantik tersebut. Mencoba menenangkannya dari kenyataan pahit bahwa Naruto akan menikah.

"Aku ingin di sampingmu Sasuke" gumam Neji tersenyum kecil melihat guguran daun tua yang melayang.

"Tunggu aku"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Kurang dari 10 hari lagi Naruto akan bertunangan dengan Hinata. Mengikat hubungan mereka selangkah lebih maju. Kedua orang tua masing-masing direpotkan akan persiapan acara tersebut, Hiashi, ayah Hinata meminta putri sulungnya tidak banyak ikut campur dalam mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk hari special tersebut. Tidak ada yang ingin jantung Hinata kambuh lagi.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata begitu ceria.

Suara lenguhan mengantuk terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat Hinata terkikik dan tersenyum kecil. Calon suaminya pasti terganggu tidurnya karena dia sudah menelpon pagi-pagi begini.

'Ya, Hinata-chan' balas Naruto sengau.

"Hihi, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu tidur Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari melirik jam dinding.

'Tidak. Ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini?'

"Mmm… hari ini aku ingin makan siang bersama. Apa Naruto-kun bisa?" Hinata memainkan anak rambutnya dengan semburat di wajahnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, mungkin berpikir barang sejenak.

'Ya, bisa' jawabnya.

Hinata sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban yang begitu singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di restoran yang biasanya ya Naruto-kun"

'Ya' jawab Naruto singkat lagi.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata dengan nada terbatanya.

Dia bisa mendengar Naruto terbatuk kecil di seberang, sebelum suara berat Naruto terdengar bertanya kenapa padanya. Hinata mengulum senyumnya.

"Ajak Sasuke-kun juga ya nanti"

Kening Naruto mengernyit mendengar nama Sasuke diucapkan oleh Hinata. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan bingung lantas menempelkan benda hitam tersebut ke telinganya lagi sembari berdehem.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggumam.

"Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan teman Naruto-kun, lagipula aku juga mengundang Sasuke-kun ke pertunangan kita secara khusus" jawab Hinata dengan suara penuh senyuman, bisa Naruto rasakan itu.

Naruto menghela napas tanpa suara ketika mendengar permintaan calon istrinya tersebut. Kaki Naruto turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan untuk menyibak tirai balkon membuat sinar matahari yang baru sedikit menyembul masuk ke retina birunya.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto setelah memantapkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Naruto sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ajakan makan siang Hinata dimana dia harus membawa Sasuke. Dia merasa akan menelan batu besar bulat-bulat jika Sasuke ikut dalam satu meja bersamanya dan Hinata. Hhh… memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengacak asal rambut pirangnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ya Naru?"

Kepala kuning Naruto sontak menoleh ke belakang saat suara Sasuke menyambangi gendang telinganya. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan kaku seketika saat melihat Sasuke turun ke dapur dengan baju hitam ketat dan celana panjang longgar.

"Ah, ya" jawab Naruto.

"Apa aku terlambat bangun? Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Tuntut Sasuke sembari mengenakan celemek dengan tergesa. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan kening berkerut, perubahan sikap Sasuke membuatnya bingung. Jelas berbeda dengan yang semalam, Sasuke yang diam dan sedih begitu berbanding balik dengan yang sekarang.

"Kau mau makan apa pagi ini Naruto?"

Sasuke membalikkan badan rampingnya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah melamun sembari memandanginya bingung. Sasuke ikut bingung melihat Naruto yang bengong di pagi hari begini.

"Naruto?" kibasan tangan putih Sasuke membuat Naruto berkedip dan mengerling menatap bola mata hitam milik laki-laki di depannya tersebut.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi melamun?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa tidurmu kurang nyenyak?"

"Ah, tidak haha"

Jawab Naruto kikuk saat melihat Sasuke mendekatinya dan tersenyum lembut, desiran aneh membuat Naruto canggung dan gelenyar aneh saat melihat senyum di bibir Sasuke menyebabkan pipi Naruto memanas.

"Mau kupijat?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak usah. Masak saja, aku mandi dulu sebentar"

Naruto menarik dirinya dari atas kursi dan berjalan memunggungi Sasuke untuk menuju ke kamarnya dan bersiap mandi.

'Pikiranku kotor sekali. Mandi cepat sepertinya bagus'

.

.

.

Jam-jam berikutnya berlangsung seperti biasa lagi, Naruto yang pergi ke kantor dan Sasuke yang sibuk di apartemen Naruto. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya si pendiam yang manis. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto bersyukur karena perasaan aneh yang timbul dalam dirinya tidak lagi bergolak seperti kemarin.

Namun, itu hanya di depan Naruto.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, duduk dengan pikiran kosong di sofa kamarnya yang nyaman. Ucapan Naruto saat di meja makan benar-benar mengusik rasa senangnya pagi-pagi begini.

*Flashback*

"Um… Sasuke?" panggil Naruto sembari mengetukkan jarinya.

"Hn?"

Naruto sedikit terbatuk sebelum menelan kegugupannya untuk berbicara hal yang sensitif dengan Sasuke, mata mereka saling mengerling ketika Naruto bicara.

"Siang nanti, bisakah ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Mm… makan siang. Maukan?" pinta Naruto agak memohon pada laki-laki cantik di depannya.

Sasuke terdengar menggumam berpikir ajakan menggoda Naruto. Makan siang berdua? Ahaha… kapan lagi Sasuke bisa mendapatkan waktu-waktu penuh romantisme dengan Naruto begitu?

"Hinata ingin mengajakmu, makanya aku bilang sekarang. Nanti dari kantor aku akan menjemputmu" terang Naruto cepat dan tanpa jeda.

Pria pirang itu hanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang kian hari kian besar di dalam dadanya kala bertatapan dan bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia melirik Sasuke dan mendapati raut wajah bingung Sasuke berubah menjadi raut sedih dan kecewa.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi.

Namun, jawaban dari Sasuke sungguh jauh dari yang Naruto perkirakan.

*** Flashback End ***

'Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto'

Sasuke menghela napas kesal ketika mengingat jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya tadi pagi. Seharusnya dia menjawab dengan berteriak tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sakit hati saat harus melihat Naruto bersama dengan Hinata, meski dia calon istrinya.

Tangan putih Sasuke memainkan ujung sweater birunya dengan memilin-milinnya pelan. Mata hitam bulat itu menatap kosong lantai yang bersih, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang telah dia lalui selama 14 tahun terakhir. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap foto keluarga Naruto. Laki-laki berkulit cokelat dengan wanita cantik terlihat merangkul bahu Naruto dengan latar belakang universitas terkenal di Belgia.

Sasuke tersenyum miris saat dia ingat bahwa dia tidak pernah memiliki orang tua yang menyekolahkannya sampai kuliah. Jangankan kuliah, dia hanya selalu diperbudak.

"Sasuke?"

Kepala Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara Naruto dari ambang pintu apartemen, dia melirik kecil jam dinding dan mendapati jam makan siang telah tiba. Sasuke pun cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu agar dia menemui Naruto.

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke telah rapih dengan kemeja oranye dan sweater biru tua berdiri di depannya. Meski perasaan bersalah masih bergelayut di dadanya gara-gara mengajaknya makan siang bersama Hinata, namun Naruto bisa melihat senyuman teduh di bibir Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat"

Naruto hanya menerima ketika tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya, mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

"Neji-nii" panggil Hinata sesaat setelah menaruh ponselnya.

Pria berambut cokelat terikat itu menatap sepupunya dan menggumam menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Hari ini aku sengaja mengundang Sasuke juga, karena aku ingin mengenalkannya pada Neji-nii lebih dekat" ucap Hinata pelan.

Neji terbelalak kaget saat mendengar bahwa Hinata juga mengundang Sasuke. Cowok manis bertubuh ramping yang mencintai calon sepupu iparnya itu, juga… laki-laki yang telah memikat hatinya. Neji menelan ludah dengan kaku.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah mengenalnya Hinata-sama"

Namun Hinata justru tertawa kecil. Mata perak itu menatap sepupunya lembut tanpa ada niatan mengasihani.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dia teman kecil Naruto-kun, dan sudah dianggap adiknya. Makanya aku ingin kita mengenalnya juga. Baik bukan?" Hinata memainkan rambutnya dengan semburat pink di pipi pucatnya.

Neji menarik napas mencoba menetralkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam rongga dadanya. Bertemu dengan Sasuke? Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat saat dia sadar dia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ditaksirnya.

"Ya. Sangat baik" jawab Neji meremas jemarinya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mata Hinata bisa melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang mengenakan jas hitam berjalan di depan Sasuke. Hinata tertawa saat Naruto memasuki restauran, dia melambai walau Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Di belakangnya Sasuke mengekor dan melihat Neji duduk berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Maaf lama" kata Naruto.

"Hihihi… tidak apa-apa, kami baru sebentar"

Cup…

Mata Sasuke terasa sakit kala mendapati Hinata mencium pipi tan Naruto. Dia hanya bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong, bersebelahan dengan Neji yang mengamatinya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sasuke"

Ia menoleh dan melihat Neji tersenyum lembut padanya, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum membalas Neji. Ia lebih baik ikut berbicara dengan Neji ketimbang sakit hati melihat Hinata yang menempel bagai parasit di lengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping Naruto di pertunangan kami besok" celetuk Hinata saat mereka menikmati makanan penutup.

Semua orang terperangah mendengarnya, terlebih lagi Naruto. Dia menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata tidak setuju. Yang benar saja, mana siap dia untuk melihat Sasuke menderita di sampingnya, untuk membawa Sasuke makan siang sekarang saja sudah membuat Naruto ngilu. Apalagi harus berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke di pesta pertunangannya.

"Hinata, Sasuke tidak…"

"Umm… tapi aku ingin Naruto-kun di damping teman sejak kecilnya" jawab Hinata merengut, ia memotong brownies vanillanya dengan garpu sembari menatap Naruto manja.

Mata perak bulat dengan mascara di bulu matanya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Meskipun pria yang ditatap justru menatap kosong Naruto juga Hinata, mengacuhkan piring makanannya yang belum tersentuh. Pikirannya sudah dirusak oleh permintaan Hinata, yang terdengar kau-harus-mati-perlahan-lahan-Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kursinya, dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi yang terucap dari mulutnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu toilet, mengundang pandangan tanya dari Hinata yang duduk termangu sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku rasa, aku perlu bicara dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"Biar aku Naruto" Neji memotong tindakan Naruto yang hendak mengikuti Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu pun melirik Hinata dan mendapati si gadis mengangguk, Neji pun mengalihkan napkin miliknya dan langsung menyusul Sasuke menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Neji pun menemukan Sasuke berdiri termenung di depan cermin dengan air wastafel yang mengalir deras membasahi tangan. Sasuke melamun tentu saja. Mematut kosong dirinya yang putih di dalam cermin, ia hanya melirik kecil sosok Neji di belakang bahunya melalui cermin.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kedua laki-laki tersebut. Hingga Neji mendekatinya dan meraih bahu kecil Sasuke, dan laki-laki berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak menolak bahkan tak merespon sedikit pun. Mata tajam Neji mampu melihat mata hitam itu berkaca-kaca, dan pelan namun pasti bahu terbalut sweater hangat bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa" bisik Sasuke lirih.

Tangannya beralih mencengkram tangan hangat Neji. Meremasnya sekuat tenaga ketika dia tidak mampu menutupi gemetar tubuhnya. Neji menatap punggung pemuda itu nanar. Betapa banyak luka yang telah Sasuke tanggung selama ini jelas terlihat dari betapa rapuhnya pemuda manis tersebut.

"Aku… tidak bisa Neji. Tidak bisa…"

"Aku tahu" gumam Neji.

Ia mencoba menyelipkan tangan kirinya di depan perut Sasuke. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan hingga Sasuke bisa bersandar sejenak padanya dan lepas dari penatnya. Namun itu tidak berarti banyak untuk Sasuke, tangisnya justru pecah kala dia mengingat permintaan Hinata.

"Kumohon… aku… hiks… tidak bisa disana. Aku…"

"Ssstt" Neji berbisik kecil di telinga Sasuke.

Mengusap kening putih Sasuke yang berkerut menahan pedih dalam hati. Neji agak mencelos ketika tidak melihat kilau hitam Sasuke yang begitu indah, dadanya justru menjerit sakit kala mendapati air mata menganak di pipi putih sang pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Sakit sekali… dadaku sakit hiks"

Sasuke memukul dadanya kencang-kencang. Ia ingin melepas semua beban menyakitkan yang selama ini bersarang padanya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu caranya. Sasuke hanya bisa membiarkan Neji memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya di pucuk juga membisikkan kata yang menenangkan.

"Aku benci hiks… kenapa Naruto melakukan ini? Hiks… kumohon, hentikan Neji. Hiks"

Tangan itu terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya, meskipun mulutnya terus mendesis mengungkapkan rasa sesak tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Kenapa Naruto tidak mau menyadari perasaannya bahkan setelah Sasuke mengungkapkannya?

Namun di balik pintu itu, Naruto mendengarkan semuanya. Perbincangan mereka dengan rasa sakit yang tak terlihat, matanya memanas kala melihat Sasuke menangis di pelukan orang lain, nyaris Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding saat melihat Neji mengecup kening Sasuke penuh rasa sayang. Hatinya bergemuruh dengan perasaan kesal dan marah karena melihat Sasuke begitu rela dipeluk dan dicium oleh Neji.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak merasa cemburu ataupun kesal karena hal itu. Dia seharusnya tidak peduli pada Sasuke, bukankah dulu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada laki-laki cantik tersebut? Tetapi Naruto hanya mampu menelan kekecewaan ketika dia menyadari jika ia hampir menikah dengan putri sulung Hyuuga, seorang gadis bangsawan yang menurutnya anggun.

Shit!

Naruto merutuk ketika hatinya jutsru menolak pikiran warasnya. Lantas dengan mata meradang, ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji kembali pada Hinata yang menunggunya dengan was-was.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata meraih lengan Naruto.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Naruto datar.

Hinata cemberut mendengar jawaban tersebut, tapi dia segera melihat sepupunya keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengamit bahu Sasuke yang tampak lesu. Gadis itu menatap tanya dengan menuntut kepada Neji saat mereka sampai di meja.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?"

Belum ada jawaban dari Neji ataupun Sasuke yang enggak mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Sepertinya… Sasuke agak tidak enak badan hari ini. Kurasa, aku bisa mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu. Hinata-sama tidak keberatan bukan?" Neji menatap adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang" tandas Naruto menatap tidak senang Neji.

Tetapi Neji menatap balik Naruto dengan sengit, terlebih ketika merasakan Sasuke jelas tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Naruto kini. Membuat pemuda Hyuuga tersebut memberanikan diri berujar lantang.

"Maaf Naruto. Hinata-sama jauh lebih butuh kau saat ini. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengantar Sasuke pulang" tanpa ingin dibantah lagi ucapan Neji terkesan memaksa dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Neji-nii benar Naruto-kun, aku ingin ngobrol banyak dengan calon suamiku. Jadi, sebaiknya biar Neji-nii yang mengantarkan Sasuke-kun pulang. Kita kan bisa berduaan saja sekarang" ujar Hinata dengan semburat merah yang kini sangat tidak disukai Naruto.

Rasa-rasanya dia ingin menampar wajah memerah tersebut sekuat tenaga agar tidak bersemu di saat-saat dia marah. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tenang dipelukan Neji, meskipun tangan putih pemuda berparas menawan itu terkepal hingga gemetaran, mata hitam itu tampak meredup kala lirikan kecilnya menubruk pandangan Naruto yang sangat bersalah.

"Kami permisi"

Neji dan Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan meja nomor 13 tersebut dengan pandangan terluka Naruto. Kini dia sadar, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang terluka sekarang, ia juga terluka. Dan itu akibat dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh sikap yang begitu ironis dan teramat bodoh.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mulus itu melaju membelah jalan tol dengan sedang. Sama sekali tidak ada perbincangan di dalam mobil yang sangat hangat dan nyaman tersebut, sampai-sampai Neji sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke jatuh tertidur. Tapi, ternyata pemuda manis itu justru melamun memandang jalanan yang berkelebat cepat di balik kaca mobil.

Neji menurunkan laju mobilnya supaya ada waktu baginya berduaan dengan Sasuke, meskipun suasana sangat tidak mendukung.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Sasuke bergerak pelan untuk menggumam dan melirik kecil Neji yang sibuk menyetir. Neji mendehem kecil lantas mengulas senyum tulus di wajahnya sambil meraih tangan Sasuke yang terdiam di atas paha.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku? Sepertinya itu lebih baik, daripada kau diam di rumah. Bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan sangat ringan, seolah menawarkan permen pada anak kecil.

Harapannya pun segera tercapai saat dia melihat Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas raihan tangannya di atas paha Sasuke. Neji hanya bisa mengulum senyum bahagia saat melihat Sasuke menerima ajakannya dan tidak menolak sentuhan mereka.

'Kuharap… Sasuke bisa menyadari perasaanku juga'

.

.

.

Hari menggelap dengan cepat, musim gugur memasuki masa tuanya hingga malam hari datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat Naruto pulang ke apartemennya waktu telah menunjuk pukul 5 lebih 5 menit, tetapi dia masih mendapati huniannya tersebut kosong tanpa Sasuke.

Mencarinya hingga ke atap dan tidak ada Sasuke disana, dan ia pun langsung cerdas menyimpulkan jika Sasuke masih bersama Neji. Si gondrong mantan gay itu nampaknya menaruh hati yang berlebih kepada Sasuke, dan itu membuat Naruto terbakar rasa kesalnya sendiri. Jadinya, ia hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke pulang hingga sekarang pukul 8 lebih.

Naruto duduk dengan wajah tertekuk sambil memindah chanel di tivi, sesekali mata birunya menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar dan menyala untuk melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk. Tetapi saat dia menemukan nama Kiba, Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata yang berulang kali muncul, Naruto pun mencuekkannya.

"Seharusnya ku tolak saja ajakan makan sialan itu" rutuknya menbanting remot ke meja.

Kepala berambut pirang lebat itu pun terkulai di punggung sofa, menengadah menatap plafon ruang tamu dengan mata menerawang dan pikiran runyam.

"Apa aku sekarang gay?" gumamnya pada dinding.

Dengung penghangat ruangan seolah menjawab gumaman Naruto dengan mengejek. Ya kau gay.

Dia mendesah bingung dan lelah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasakan ini. Ini tidak benar, aku seharusnya tidak cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Neji. Tapi… kenapa, dadaku sakit sekali?" tangan Naruto merayap dan meremas dadanya yang nyeri.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali saat Sasuke bersamanya. Mengungkapkan cintanya, membuatnya terluka sama saja membunuh diri sendiri. Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat lubuk hatinya mengukir nama cinta untuk Sasuke.

Ya untuk Sasuke. Dan Naruto tahu semuanya, perasaan sesak yang dia alami adalah karena cintanya untuk Sasuke.

TING TONG–

Naruto terperanjat mendengar bel berbunyi keras. Sedikit mengerang saat merasa pejaman matanya terganggu, tetapi segera dia tepis perasaan kesalnya pada saat ia menyadari bisa saja Sasuke pulang. Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kecil menuju intercome dan membuka kunci.

Saat ia membuka pintu untuk tamunya dan mendapati Neji menggendong Sasuke di punggung. Pemuda yang sama tingginya dengan dirinya sendiri hanya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi berlebih, sementara Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Bisa aku masuk?" tanya Neji.

"Bi-biar aku saja" jawab Naruto gugup untuk meredam emosinya.

Dia tidak suka ketika melihat Sasuke bersama dengan orang lain dan terlihat begitu akrab. Sasuke seperti telah menjadi miliknya. Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke berusaha untuk memindahkan tubuh Sasuke ke kedua lengan tannya. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke melenguh dengan mata terpejam.

"Sudah hampir makan malam, sebaiknya kau pulang Neji" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

Mengusir Neji dengan nada yang cukup sopan, agar laki-laki berambut panjang itu segera hengkang keluar dari apartemennya. Neji hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, ia merogoh saku mantel hangatnya dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kertas berwarna hijau dan pink dengan tulisan berbunyi Photo Grid.

"Tolong jangan dibuang. Karena Sasuke pasti akan mencarinya"

Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk menyahut, Neji pun balik badan dan melangkah angkuh menyusuri lorong apartemen, meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menatap wajah dan bungkusan foto bilik yang diberikan Neji. Ia menggeram pelan dan membawa masuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto sempurna termenung di atas ranjang Sasuke.

Ia menatap lembaran-lembaran foto kecil dengan gambar Neji dan Sasuke tercetak jelas di sana. Tertawa bahagia tanpa mata meredup lagi. Ia menyukai foto Sasuke. Begitu menggemaskan dan manis, walau sangat rapuh pada kenyataannya. Saat dia berpose menggigit jarinya, mencium permen loli besar, menutupi wajahnya hingga hilang sebagian. Atapun saat dia berpose tanpa ekspresi.

Namun wajah Neji yang berdampingan dengan wajah ceria Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak senang. Seharusnya dia yang ada di foto itu dengan Sasuke, saling merangkul, tertawa dan ia seharusnya yang mencium pipi Sasuke. Bukannya Neji.

Sasuke pasti menikmati hari ini dengan Neji begitu baik, hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur pulas.

Ibu jari Naruto mengusap foto Sasuke yang mengedipkan satu mata ke arah kamera. Dan pelan ia terkekeh dan balik menatap wajah damai Sasuke.

"Maaf…" bisiknya mengusap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu egois untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaanku Sasuke. Maaf karena sudah membuat begitu banyak luka untukmu" Naruto mengusap kening Sasuke, dan menyibakkan sedikit rambut hitam yang halus itu.

"Seharusnya aku sadar…"

Bibir itu sampai pada kulit putih Sasuke. Mengecup penuh rasa rindu dan sesal di saat yang sama, ingin mengatakan jika dia begitu merasa bersalah. Berharap semoga Sasuke bisa merasakan perasaannya dari kecupan tersebut.

"…seharusnya aku mencintaimu"

Tidak ada pepatah menjilat ludah sendiri untuk Naruto sekarang. Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan segala kegundahan dan rasa yang selama ini dia tutupi dalam topeng kepalsuan. Jiwa Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan semua rasa tersebut. Maka biarkan malam ini dia menangis untuk Sasuke, menangis untuk kebodohannya, menangis untuk takdir bahwa dia… tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**25****th**** November.**

Naruto rasanya lupa cara bernapas.

Saat seminggu lalu dia bangun di ranjang Sasuke yang telah kosong, dan menemukan pria itu tengah memasak sarapan untuknya, semua hal di apartemen dan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke nampak kembali normal.

Sasuke sudah mau menatap, bicara juga menyapanya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa Sasuke jadi lebih sering minta ijin untuk pergi dengan Neji. Naruto sungguh tidak bisa menolak permohonan Sasuke, dia ingin membuat Sasuke bahagia tetapi bukan dengan cara mengijinkannya keluar bersama si Neji.

Dan yang membuat Naruto serasa lupa bagaimana bernapas adalah ini hari pertunangannya dengan Hinata.

Kehambarannya dalam menjalani hidup selama seminggu ini telah membuat Naruto bagai orang linglung. Ia bahkan baru sadar ini hari tunangannya dengan Hinata ketika gadis itu menelponnya pagi-pagi. Dan Hinata masih memaksanya agar Sasuke menjadi pendampingnya di pesta tukar cincin ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke nampak asyik dengan mengoleskan selai coklat di rotinya.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kurang tidur, bisa dilihat ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

"Hinata masih berharap…"

"Aku tahu"

Sasuke kemudian menggigit ujung rotinya, dan mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya sibuk menelisik permukaan rotinya yang lembut manis, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang di hadapannya. Naruto teriris hatinya melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajah itu kala bersama dengannya, yang ada hanya tatapan terluka dan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, sungguh"

"Aku tahu"

"…"

Naruto menelisik wajah manis Sasuke. Begitu tergambar jelas jika ketidakrelaan sangat menggayuti Sasuke. Meskipun wajah datarnya itu bisa menutupi semua keresahannya, tetapi mata hitam jernih itu mengatakan semuanya. Berteriak kencang dengan suara –AKU MENCINTAIMU. DAN HENTIKAN SEMUA INI.

"Sasuke aku…"

"Akan kucoba" lirih Sasuke memakan seluruh rotinya.

Tangannya meraih gelas berisi susu.

"Ini hari pentingmu, juga hari pentingku. Karena… setelah ini aku akan pergi. Terima kasih Naruto"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi" ia mencekal tangan Sasuke agar tidak beranjak.

Mata berbeda warna tajam tersebut saling memandang dalam sorot luka yang dalam. Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan senang saat tahu bahwa Naruto tidak ingin dia pergi, namun sayangnya perasaan itu harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh, karena Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Kau akan hidup dengan Hinata, dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya yang bisa ia berikan pada Naruto.

Dia sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya, meninggalkannya lagi seperti 14 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke telah menikmati garam pedas kehidupan, rasa sakit dan luka yang diterimanya apakah belum cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Naruto menikahi Hinata?

"Berapa kalipun aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau tetap akan menikah dengan Hinata?" ia tersenyum dan memotong ucapannya.

"Karena aku… hanya orang asing yang terlihat bisa merusak hubunganmu dengannya. Aku… akan cukup bahagia hidup di panti lagi…" tarikan napas yang panjang dari Sasuke membuat Naruto mendadak sakit hati.

Mata hitam itu… kembali basah.

"…aku, akan selalu menunggumu Naruto. Sampai di surga sekalipun" bisiknya bergetar.

Laki-laki manis itu hanya bisa mengusap matanya asal guna menghilangkan aliran air mata yang sejak malam menuruni pipinya. Rasanya kebas sekali, sampai bisa saja dia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin setelah ini, karena luka yang ditorehkan Naruto telah membuatnya mati rasa.

Sasuke tidak memiliki apapun atau siapapun, kecuali Kurenai kaasan di panti. Jadi, kemana lagi tempatnya pulang kalau bukan ke pantinya dulu. Mungkin disana, dia hanya memiliki kepercayaan bahwa Naruto akan datang padanya, kembali menjemputnya di surga.

.

.

.

Alunan watermoon mengalun lembut penuh keromantisan di ruangan besar nan hangat tersebut. Bunga-bunga segar dari luar daerah yang belum terkena musim gugur nampak menghiasi tiap sudut rumah mewah keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Orang-orang dengan baju formal dan code dress putih terlihat berseliweran di sana, dengan tangan membawa setangkai gelas cocktail.

Barulah Hinata memasuki ruangan bersamaan dengan alunan melodi rochell terdengar menghanyutkan pikiran. Semua orang berdecak melihat putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, sangat cantik dalam balutan baju cokelat pastel dengan sebuah mahkota kecil di atas rambut hitam panjangnya. Gadis itu melangkah anggun dalam gandengan ayahnya, tersenyum malu-malu pada calon suaminya.

Hinata merasa sangat sempurna di acara tukar cincin tersebut. Menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat rupawan di bawah untaian pita-pita merah hati di atasnya. Berdiri gagah dengan baju putihnya nampak menunggu Hinata.

Dan mereka berdiri dengan Hiashi sebagai penengahnya. Mengucapkan pidato singkat dan perasaan suka citanya atas perayaan tunangan putrinya dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Dan disanalah Naruto, terjebak dalam pikirannya yang kalut.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dengan kepala menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya tapi Naruto tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah menangis dalam hati. Saat Hiashi mundur dan ia melihat adik Hinata maju sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisi dua cincin emas putih, kepala Naruto serasa berputar.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata saat meraih jemari besar Naruto.

Menyematkan satu cincin putih ke jari manis tangan kanan Naruto. Mengusapnya sayang dan mendongak menatap mata biru yang menyorotnya berbeda. Sasuke hanya mampu diam dengan luka berdarah dalam batinnya. Ia tidak bisa ikut bertepuk tangan bersama hadirin pesta saat Hinata dengan manjanya mengecup pipi Naruto.

'Apa setelah ini aku masih bisa mempercayaimu Naruto?'

Naruto meraih cincin dalam kotak.

'Apa kau akan menjemputku untuk yang kedua kalinya?' Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan meluruskan jemarinya yang kaku. Ia ingin berlari keluar ruangan, mungkin menerobos hujan lebat yang tengah terjadi petang ini.

Karena jujur pemandangan petang hari ini sangat mematikan baginya.

Namun Naruto terhenti begitu saja. Menatap jari Hinata dengan kosong tanpa menyematkan cincin tunangannya. Menuai bisikan dari bibir merah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?" Hinata menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memberi kode untuk Naruto segera memasangkan cincinnya.

Naruto tidak bergerak lagi. Dan seluruh pasang mata sedang menatap bingung pasangan tersebut. Begitu pula Sasuke, kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bertindak seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya Naruto menghentikan acara yang sakral ini dengan seenak hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

DEG!

"A-Apa maksud Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata lagi. Mata peraknya bergulir melirik para undangan. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat ayahnya duduk dengan gusar dan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Naruto tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Membuang cincin yang semestinya melingkar di jari Hinata, pemuda tampan dengan gesture sendu tersebut membalik badan dan menghadap semua undangan dalam air muka bercampur aduk.

"Aku tidak bisa bertunangan ataupun menikah dengan Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Seperti dengungan lebah, seluruh undangan di tempat itu lantas bergumam dan berbisik-bisik bingung. Ayah Hinata berdiri paling cepat dengan muka garang dan wajah memerah.

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?" raung Hiashi.

Naruto memejamkan kedua bola matanya dan menarik napas panjang setelah mendapati kedua orang tua angkatnya juga kaget dan tidak percaya dan ucapannya. Dia mencoba memantapkan hatinya meski seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran menahan semua berontakan dirinya sendiri, namun sungguh kali ini Naruto tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada adik pantinya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke"

Di saat yang bersamaan berbagai macam ekspresi tumpah ruah di ruangan yang mencekam tersebut. Keluarga besar Hinata terkejut dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Seorang gay yang selama ini berpacaran dengan putri sulung keluarga ningrat Hyuuga, terdengar seperti olok-olok murahan. Tetapi inilah kenyataannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terpaku di belakang Naruto. Dadanya berdebar kencang mendapati Naruto berucap lantang bahwa Naruto mencintai dirinya, suara berat yang terdengar begitu jernih tanpa rasa takut di setiap suku katanya.

"Naruto-kun… hiks… tidak mungkin"

"Maaf Hinata… aku tidak mencintaimu" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan dada kian sesak dan air mata yang mengalir pelan menuruni pipi. Hinata menangis tapi tapi Naruto tidak mengusap air mata gadis itu seperti layaknya orang yang mencintai. Namun Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya dengan senyum teduh yang begitu dia takutkan hendak menghilang.

"Naruto?" panggilnya pilu.

Tangan besar Naruto meraih pipi kiri dan kanannya, menangkup wajah putih yang telah sembab tersebut. Sasuke menikmati usapan lembut dari Naruto, dan dia bisa merasakan tangan tersebut gemetar. Sasuke mencoba menggenggamnya, menyalurkan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Naruto.

Ia membawa kening Sasuke ke bibirnya, membiarkan rasa cinta yang selama ini dia tutupi bisa dibaca oleh Sasuke melalui kecupan tersebut. Merasakan kecupan hangat itu, isakan Sasuke mengencang dengan kaki lemas.

Inikah akhirnya?

Inikah akhir dari semua rasa sakit yang dia alami sejak dulu, Naruto sempurna menjemputnya? Membawanya dalam kebahagiaan? Hati Sasuke justru merasa sakit ketika Naruto melakukan ini semua, air mata yang keluar dari balik kelopak matanya seolah menjadi tanda betapa banyak luka Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Satu kecupan kecil dihadiahkan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Pasangan itu tidak memperdulikan raungan jijik dan teriakan marah seluruh undangan. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan sedikit kecupan di bibir Sasuke yang terkatup meski isakan selalu keluar dari celahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU BRENGSEK!?"

BUGHH–

"AYAH!"

Hinata berlari menyongsong ayahnya setelah menghantam rahang kanan Naruto. Menyebabkan pria pirang itu jatuh di karpet merah dengan taburan bunga di atasnya. Naruto meringis kecil, namun tarikan tangan ayah Hinata membuatnya mendongak.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI!"

BUGHH BUGH–

"HOMO SIALAN! CUIH!"

BUGHH

Hinata hanya bisa menangis di balik rangkulan adiknya, suaranya serak untuk menangis dan meraung meminta ayahnya berhenti memukuli Narutonya. Meski laki-laki itu telah memutuskannya sepihak, tapi hati Hinata sangat tidak rela. Wajah meronanya telah hilang digantikan oleh raut pucat.

"Hiashi-san, kumohon hentikan!"

Iruka cepat-cepat meraih tubuh Hiashi dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tubuh Naruto yang dihajar habis-habisan. Istrinya nampak terbirit-birit membantu putranya untuk berdiri sempoyongan dengan napas memburu.

"LEPASKAN AKU IRUKA! ANAKMU YANG HOMO ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Hiashi memberontak keras, dan mendorong tubuh Iruka ke belakang guna menyisihkannya dari tempatnya dan Naruto berada. Kepala keluarga terhormat itu tidak memperdulikan bisikan dari semua tamu yang terlihat membubarkan diri dan mulai mengerumuni karpet merah.

"Kau sudah menyakiti Hinata, beginikah caramu berterima kasih padanya? Dia melawan jantungnya hanya untuk bersama dengan laki-laki keparat sepertimu!" tunjuk Hiashi dengan mata melotot bengis.

"SEHARUSNYA KUBUNUH KAU!" kini manik putih itu menyorot sengit pada Sasuke. Kilatan benci yang kental bisa Sasuke lihat di mata perak ayah Hinata, ia ingin menenangkan keadaan, tetapi dia segera sadar dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di sana.

Sasuke tergugup kala pria itu mendekat dan mendesis mengkal serta jijik. Mukanya memerah marah dengan hawa bisa membunuh orang.

"Kau bisa-bisanya meracuni Naruto dan membuatnya mencampakkan anakku. APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!?"

BUGHHH

Neji melotot melihat tubuh Sasuke tersungkur setelah menabrak meja penuh vas bunga. Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan tulang rusuknya nyeri pasca menabrak meja. Tapi sebelum rasa sakit itu mereda, Hiashi telah lebih dulu merenggut rambut hitam Sasuke, menariknya kencang-kencang ke atas.

"Akan ku bereskan kau dulu"

Tangan Hiashi meraih vas merah yang besar dari atas meja dengan cepat melemparkan vas dalam genggamannya tersebut ke kepala Sasuke, menciptakan pekikan Sasuke dan raungan Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!" Naruto menepis tangan ibunya dan berlari menuju Hiashi yang kembali menghantam kepala Sasuke, retina tajam Naruto mendapati aliran darah merah pekat menuruni wajah Sasuke, bercampur dengan air matanya yang menyedihkan.

"HYUUGA-SAN KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Naruto segera meraih bahu mantan calon ayah mertuanya dan menarik tubuh tersebut.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Tendangan kaki bersepatu Hiashi menjadi penutup rasa sakit yang membalut tubuh ringkih Sasuke. Dia hanya tergeletak dengan darah kental masih menuruni wajah, isakannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan dan membuat para undangan sangat iba.

"Ayah… hentikan… hiks… hiks… Naruto-kun… ku mohon.. berhenti! Ahhk"

"Nee-sama!" Hanabi terpekik kaget saat Hinata limbung dalam rangkulannya.

Wajah itu berkeringat dingin dan mulutnya mendesis kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dada kirinya. Hanabi pias dengan begitu cepat secepat teriakan dari kakaknya yang menggeliat kesakitan.

"Ugghh… ayah… hentikann…" erangnya di sela rasa sakit di jantungnya.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji datang nyaris bersamaan dengan Hiashi.

Menatap cemas dan khawatir pada Hinata yang begitu kewalahan menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dalam. Hinata menangis dan menatap ayahnya, senggukan itu dibarengi dengan rintihan yang berbunyi sakit.

"Hentikan… hiks… ayah… aku… ughh…"

"Jangan bicara dulu!" Hiashi merapihkan gaun putrinya terlebih dahulu sebelum meraih kaki Hinata.

"…hiks… aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto-kunhh… hggg! Ahhkk"

Hinata berlari mencengkram jas ayahnya saat rasa sakit nyaris menyeret kesadarannya. Dia bis merasakan kalau jantungnya hendak pecah hanya karena dia menarik napas. Dia terengah dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Naruto-kun…" lirihnya melirik Naruto yang mengangkat kepala Sasuke.

Mata Naruto memancarkan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, mendapati Hinata terkapar nyaris sekarat begitu dalam gendongan ayahnya. Delikan tajam dari Hiashi membuat Naruto sangat tertekan, dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini namun tidak ingin ada yang terluka sama sekali. Bukannya seperti ini.

"Temui aku. Kita selesaikan semua ini" desis Hiashi menatap Naruto dan keluarganya yang hanya mampu menunduk.

"Urusi jalang itu" titah Hiashi tanpa menoleh pada Neji yang terdiam menatap Sasuke tergeletak pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion. 8.27 pm.**

Kejadian di pesta telah berlalu semenjak 2 jam lebih yang lalu. Kini yang tersisa hanya suasana yang berat dan penuh air mata di ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang megah. Meskipun lampu Kristal telah dinyalakan agar terang benderang, segala cahaya menyilaukan di sana tidak bisa menyinari relung hati Naruto yang telah tertutup rapat. Naruto tidak lagi mampu melakukan apapun kini, ia hanya bisa meremas rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi dan lelehan air mata menjadi riasan lagi di wajah lebamnya.

Ibunya berkali-kali mengusap bahu Naruto yang naik turun pelan, helaan napas yang panjang, tubuh yang gemetar juga tetesan air mata di atas karpet menjadi saksi bisu Naruto menyatakan segala isi hatinya kini.

"Naruto-kun…" suara lemah Hinata memanggil Naruto yang duduk di sofa.

Kepala pirang itu mendongak dan menemukan Hinata datang menuruni tangga dituntun dua orang pelayan rumah. Wajah Hinata tidak sepucat tadi, namun wajah lelah tercetak jelas di wajah orientalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" Hiashi segera memapah putrinya untuk duduk di sofa.

Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman kecil dan mengusap tangan ayahnya. Dan cepat-cepat Hinata alihkan pandangannya menuju Naruto yang sangat kacau.

"Maaf, karena ayah sudah memukulmu tadi…" Hinata mengawali, sedikit mengerling menatap Iruka dan Ayame yang mengapit putra tunggalnya.

Samar-samar dia bisa melihat Ayame mengangguk dan tersenyum memaklumi keadaan tadi di pesta.

"…aku, juga sangat kaget mendengarnya Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum lemah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali menunduk memandangi serat-serat karpet halus di bawah sepatu hitamnya. Jiwanya sakit ketika mengingat Sasuke yang terluka, lagi-lagi Sasuke terluka gara-gara dia.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun… aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh" Hinata menahan isakannya sendiri.

"…maaf Naruto-kun, aku… tidak ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita"

Tidak ada harapan lagi.

Bagi Naruto maupun Sasuke, Hinata pasti tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, rasa cintanya semenjak SMA sudah bisa menjadi landasan cinta yang teramat kuat untuk ditembus oleh Sasuke.

Hinata menarik anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga lalu berdiri dari sofa dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya nampak pasti meskipun perlahan, ia meraih pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Menatap mata kekasih jiwanya yang berair terluka. Hinata mengusapnya sayang lantas mengecup kening pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Jadi… Sasuke-kun" Hinata melirik kecil belakang punggung Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan mata kosong dengan Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Memegangi bahunya lewat belakang.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto sendu dengan pandangan bersalah.

Hinata melambaikan kecil kepada dua orang pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk mengambilkan sebuah tas hitam di lantai. Neji melihat tuannya melambai juga padanya, meminta dia untuk membawa Sasuke mendekat. Bagai robot Sasuke juga hanya menurut tanpa membantah, jiwanya seperti sudah ditarik keluar setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi.

Seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut berdiri dan menatap Hinata juga Sasuke yang berhadapan. Neji mundur dengan berat hati untuk memberikan ruang kepada Hinata, jadilah dia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Sasuke dalam sorot penuh luka dan ketidaktegaan.

"Sasuke-kun… aku harap, setelah ini kau tidak menemui Naruto-kun lagi…"

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Meskipun indera Sasuke bisa menangkap jika Naruto sama sakitnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"…kami akan menikah dan tinggal di Paris. Jadi, setelah ini pergilah dari kehidupan Naruto-kun…"

Hinata membenarkan letak syal hitamnya yang miring, kemudian kembali melontar ucapan yang menyayat hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun… jadi,"

Hinata pun membalik badannya dengan angkuh dalam tubuh lemah setelah jatuh pingsan. Kedua tangan pucatnya meraih pipi tan Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan tatapan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Namun, Naruto tidak berpaling dari sosok laki-laki manis yang memerah matanya.

"Naru…"

Rintihan Sasuke membuat Ayame pada akhirnya menangis. Dia tidak kuat saat melihat keadaan menyakitkan bagi putranya, melihat keadaan Sasuke dengan kepala diperban. Atmosfer kesedihan menggantung di tiap sisi ruangan tersebut.

"…aku mencintaimu" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto ingin meraih Sasuke. Memeluknya, atau mengecup keningnya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Sasuke dari penderitaannya, tapi kenapa… kenapa ketika Sasuke memanggilnya – sewaktu para pelayan di rumah tersebut menyeretnya keluar mansion- dia hanya mampu menatapnya pilu dengan luka berdarah di jiwanya.

Kenapa dia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan para pelayan yang dengan tega mengeluarkan Sasuke? Dia ingin… setidaknya, jika ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya, dia ingin sekali… memeluk dan mencium Sasuke. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi… dia merasa jahat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menatap tubuh Sasuke diseret paksa, membiarkan tangan-tangan Sasuke yang hendak meraihnya, justru meraih udara kosong.

Naruto… kau harus tahu, jika kau akan menyesal nantinya.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Sasuke mengalami déjà vu, ini seperti malam dimana dia menangis di atas jembatan dengan luka di tubuhnya. Memohon kepada hujan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Dan malam ini, dia kembali merasakannya kembali.

Pemuda itu berjalan lambat-lambat menyusuri jalan-jalan di depan toko yang mulai tutup. Angin kencang, hujan deras dengan butiran besar-besar menghajar tubuhnya yang lemas. Sasuke telah kehilangan pegangannya, kehilangan Naruto dan kehilangan arah hidupnya. Dia hanya punya Kurenai sekarang. Sasuke ingin pulang, dia ingin pulang pada Kurenai. Pada ibunya.

.

.

.

Dari dalam mobil dengan kaca itu, dia hanya memperhatikan Sasuke.

Mencarinya seperti orang gila, mencoba menemukan Sasuke yang terlunta-lunta di malam hujan dengan suhu dingin. Laki-laki dengan mantel biru pucat itu sesekali menghalau air mata yang nyaris jebol ketika melihat Sasuke terjatuh di aspal berair. Melihat pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju jembatan di ujung jalan.

Tiba-tiba dengan samar telinga laki-laki itu bisa mendengar suara jeritan Sasuke yang teredam air hujan. Dia melihat Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dalam kesendirian, dia melihat tubuh rapuh itu bergetar dengan tangis pilu yang tak mampu dia dengar.

Sasuke jatuh ambruk di atas jembatan dengan menyedihkan.

Dia memukul-mukul kepala dan dadanya sekuat-kuatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang selalu menggerogotinya. Mencoba menghilangkan tentang laki-laki pirang yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sakit tak terperikan.

"Sakitt… hiks… kenapa sakit sekaliii? KENAPAAA?!"

Laki-laki itu berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung hitam, menatap sedih laki-laki manis yang malang tersebut meraung-raung seorang diri, melepaskan beban batinnya yang menjerat bagai benang kusut.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH! KAU BODOHHH!"

Tangan Sasuke kembali memukuli kepalanya hingga lelehan darah di kepalanya kembali muncul. Sasuke menangis menahan sakit, bukan sakit yang di kepalanya, namun sakit yang berada di dalam otaknya akibat bayangan Naruto kembali muncul.

"Hiks… ibu…" rintih Sasuke.

Air hujan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Membersitkan luka baru bahwa dia sangat ingin berada dalam pelukan ibu kandungnya. Ingin ibunya ada di sampingnya, memeluknya dan memberikannya ketenangan jiwa dan raganya, tetapi… Sasuke tidak memiliki siapapun kini.

"Ibu… sakitt… hiks… sakit buu… kenapa sakit sekali bu!? NARUTOOOO!"

Teriakan Sasuke terpecah bersama dengan guntur yang menggelegar membelah langit malam pekat. Ketika tangan itu terlalu lelah memukul kepalanya hingga pusing dan berdarah-darah, saat tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas menerima semua ujiannya, sepasang lengan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengenali bau tubuh tersebut.

"Hiks… sakitt… hikss…"

Lengan tersebut merengkuhnya kian erat. Membiarkan payung hitamnya jatuh tergeletak di atas aspal, menjadikan tubuhnya ikut terguyut ganasnya air hujan yang menghujam bumi. Dia bisa menahan sakit dari air hujan, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa menahan sakit dari penderitaan orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke menguburkan wajahnya di bahu orang tersebut, meredam rasa sakit yang sebenernya yang mendatangi sekujur tubuhnya terutama kepala ngilunya.

"Sakitt…" bisik Sasuke sekali lagi dengan suara parau yang terhalang hujan.

Isakan Sasuke menjadi penyela kilat dan guruh di atas langit. Senggukannya di bahu laki-laki tersebut menusukkan lebih banyak luka di hatinya, Sasuke sangat rapuh. Sasuke membutuhkan orang tempat ia bersandar, Sasuke membutuhkan Neji, tempatnya untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke"

Sasuke menyambut ajakan tersebut dengan kerdipan mata perlahan, dan menyanggupi permintaan laki-laki berambut panjang itu –yang luruh akibat air hujan- dengan kulaian kepalanya di bahu Neji.

TBC

:v ampun dahhh jan bacok jell… jelly gak bisa dibacok, bisanya disendok /?/ ahah

Maap ya yg nunggu lama banget sampe kering tuh danau toba -_- Cuma buat nunggu ff abal2 yg sangat melo dan dramatis gini hehe… but thx a lot for my great facebook buddies, thx for your support to me so that I can published this weird one hehe. Just adv let's be friend on facebook ^^ add me at Ginger Jelly

Next chapter udah nyampe 50% so… hope you syabarr lagi ya yaa


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Wait For You

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

NARUSASU ALWAYS ❤

Masih banyak typo yang nyempil di teks hehe

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 IS UP! UPPUPUPUPUPUP! :V

Oke… happy reading ne :*****

.

.

.

Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan mengerjap lambat-lambat, sinar matahari tidak sampai di retinanya meski samar-samar sinarnya terpantul lembut. Mata biji lecinya yang hitam bulat mengerling, mengamati sekitarnya dengan pandangan mata bingung. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali pening, nyeri dan sensasi hangat dari atas kepalanya.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh keningnya, mencoba mengelusnya sendiri tetapi kain kasa yang tebal melilitnya menyebabkan rasa nyeri terus berdenyut-denyut di sana. Bibirnya pucat dan meringis saat jarinya memijit pelipisnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut luruh itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka di sampingnya. Dan Neji yang kaget saat melihat Sasuke sedang meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" Neji segera berlari mendekati ranjang.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Neji dengan nada begitu khawatir.

Tangan-tangan lebar hangatnya menyentuh lembut wajah Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang menelisik wajah Sasuke yang putih pucat.

"Neji?" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Ya?"

Mata mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tidak menyuarakan suaranya, namun pancaran dari mata berbeda warna itu saling berbicara. Sasuke menumpahkan segala kekesalannya lagi-lagi hanya melalui matanya. Mata yang dia harapkan bisa melihat sosok Naruto.

"Ugh–"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya saat dia kembali mengingat Naruto. Seharusnya dia benci laki-laki itu, karena kembali mencampakannya tanpa berniat mencarinya. Sayang, Sasuke justru sakit hati ketika mencoba menanamkan rasa bencinya pada Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan menangis" bisik Neji mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke.

Namun, laki-laki manis itu menolak untuk saling bertatapan dengan Neji. Sasuke mengusap air matanya dengan kasar saat air itu keluar dengan tidak sopan dari balik pelupuk matanya. Neji mencelos saat melihat laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh hati kembali menangis karena Naruto.

"Kau bisa melupakannya Sasuke. Aku tahu kau bisa…"

Neji mengusap kecil air mata di dagu Sasuke yang bergetar. Sasuke mencoba menepis semua sentuhan tersebut dengan mengusap wajahnya secara gusar, meskipun Neji bersikeras untuk mengeringkan air mata penuh kesedihan itu.

"Aku… hiks… ingin pulang…" gerung Sasuke sangat penuh tekanan.

Neji menatap tidak mengerti kepada Sasuke. Pulang? Pulang kemana? Apa Sasuke ingin pulang ke apartemen Naruto lagi setelah semua yang dia lalui semalam.

"Kau mau kemana?" bisik Neji kembali.

"Kaasann… hiks"

Neji meraih tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi ketika tangisannya keluar, ingin sekali Neji menghisap sebagian penderitaan laki-laki cantik itu. Tapi dia hanya manusia biasa, yang tidak bisa memindahkan segalanya dengan seenak hatinya. Neji hanya mampu memberikan pelukan, dekapan serta usapan atau apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Aku disini Sasuke… tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Chup…

Kecupan cinta dilandaskan bibir Neji ke pipi Sasuke yang basah dan hangat. Dan dia dengan senang hati menjadi sandaran kepala Sasuke. Bahkan Neji rela untuk menjadi sandaran hidup Sasuke mulai kini, mungkin dengan semua kejadian tadi malam. Neji mampu untuk membuka hati kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau makan di kamar atau di dapur Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang ditanya sedikit mengusap kasar hidungnya yang memerah dan berair. Lantas, biji mata bulat yang mengerjap menghalau kaburan air mata itu menatap langsung pada wajah Neji yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku, ingin mandi dulu. Bisakah?" tanyanya balik.

Neji tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap rambut Sasuke yang mulai kasar dan kusut. Laki-laki berambut coklat diikat sembarang itu lantas berdiri dari ranjang dengan menuntun lengan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar mandiku…" telunjuk Neji mengarah pada satu pintu lain di kamar tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"…akan kusiapkan baju di atas ranjang, handuknya di kamar mandi ya"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk patuh dan menurut mendengar ucapan dari orang yang akhir-akhir ini begitu baik padanya.

Setelah dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan aroma vanilla dan musk yang menyergap penciuman Sasuke, ia tidak kunjung melepas baju dan menuju ke dalam bathtub. Sasuke justru menatap kaca wastafel dan mendapati bayangan dirinya yang mengerikan.

Wajahnya lebam dengan plester luka, kepala diperban, dan tubuh kurus terbalut baju tidur kebesaran.

"Hahh… hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan" gumamnya menyentuh permukaan wajahnya.

Sedikit meringis hingga jemarinya menyentuh bibir pucatnya yang kembali memerah. Bibir ini, bibir yang pernah Naruto cium. Bibir yang pernah mengucapkan jika dia sangat mencintai Naruto, bibir yang selalu memanggil dan menyebut laki-laki itu. Sakit sekali hatinya.

'KAU HARUS MEMBENCINYA SASUKE!'

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang nyeri.

"Tidak bisa…"

'JANGAN BODOH! KAU SUDAH MENUNGGUNYA DAN DIA MENINGGALKANMU!'

Batin Sasuke bergejolak dengan semua bisikan-bisikan hatinya. Kalau Sasuke masih berpikiran yang waras, maka seharusnya dia membenci Naruto, tetapi Sasuke dilahirkan untuk tidak bisa membenci orang sama sekali. Bahkan kepada ayah angkatnya dulu yang sering menyiksanya.

'Kau terlalu baik, makanya kau mudah dibodohi! Benci dia!'

Sasuke meraih keran wastafel dan membukanya, aliran dingin dari air segera menyegarkan otot mukanya yang tegang, membiarkan kain kasa yang membalutnya ikut basah. Sasuke menghela napas setelahnya, sorot mata lelah itu mulai tersapu hilang seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang memompa darah kencang.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membenci Naruto… setidaknya, aku… akan melupakannya"

Tangan putih Sasuke menarik paksa kalung hitam yang melilit leher putihnya, menyisakan gurat merah setelah itu. Mata hitam itu menatap datar benda di dalam genggaman tangannya, diam-diam Sasuke meluapkan semua keinginannya melalui mata hitamnya, bukan lagi melalui hujan.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan menunggumu"

.

.

.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional New York, John F. Kennedy. Perbedaan waktu antara Konoha dengan New York adalah sepuluh jam. Kami meminta kepada anda untuk duduk di kursi anda, tegakkan kursi, tutup dan kunci meja-meja kecil yang masih terbuka di depan anda, dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman. Akhirnya kami seluruh awak pesawat Konoha Air Buss Boeing 776-290ER di bawah komando kapten Masashi Kishimoto mengucapkan terima kasih banyak anda telah terbang dengan kami, dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu penerbangan. Terima kasih"

Naruto tidak menggubris suara monoton seorang perempuan dengan bahasa inggris dari atas speaker di pesawat kabin kelas satu yang dia tempati kini. Matanya yang biru menatap bosan awan tipis yang menyebabkan pesawat berguncang-guncang pelan, pandangannya meredup semenjak kejadian dia harus meninggalkan Sasuke secara paksa di Konoha.

"I'll tell him. Thanks" bisik seorang di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Pakai sabukmu sayang, kita akan landing sebentar lagi"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar suara Hinata kembali. Tadi sewaktu dia bangun tidur, Hinata juga tertidur, tapi gara-gara pengeras suara berisik itu dia ikutan terbangun. Tangan Hinata meraih sabuk pengaman Naruto dan mencoba memakaikannya pada calon suaminya itu. Namun Naruto segera menepis tangan-tangan halus tersebut.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" desis Naruto.

Tetapi gadis dengan rambut terikat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan menjengkelkan dan kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk kabin eksklusif tersebut. Lampu sabuk pengaman telah menyala dan tidak da pembicaraan di antara mereka, saat berangkat dari Konoha, Hinata yang banyak berceloteh memberikan wangsit dan petuah pada Naruto untuk tidak menggagalkan upaya pernkahan mereka.

Namun setelah bermalam di dalam pesawat, makan, ke toilet dan lain sebagainya Naruto mendiamkan gadis yang begitu maniak kepadanya. Hinata yang bungkam menuntun otak Naruto untuk memikirkan Sasuke.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto lagi-lagi melamun dengan tangan meraba kalungnya, pesawat itu berguncang keras seolah hendak pecah. Mata Naruto menatap keluar jendela di sebelahnya dan sudah bisa melihat runway dengan warna hitam membentang luas di bawah sana. Dia segera menghela napas ketika sadar dia sangat jauh dari Konoha, jauh dari kampung halamannya.

Suara desingan mesin komersial dengan 6 buah roda guna landing yang mengangkut 206 penumpang beserta awaknya, menciptakan kibasan udara yang sangat kuat menyebabkan rumput-rumput ilalang yang hijau segar berkibar buas. Naruto menatap kosong luar pesawat yang kini sudah menempel di bumi kembali. Lagi-lagi helaan napas keluar saat speaker dari pramugari berkoar untuk menunggu pesawat berhenti bergerak di jalur runaway dan meminta untuk mengecek bagasi kabin.

HAH!

Memangnya apalagi yang akan dilakukan penumpang?

Berlari menerobos pintu dan meloncat keluar selagi roda pesawat masih berputar menggilas jalur? Cih. Naruto merutuk kepalanya saat pikiran konyol datang sembarangan.

"Ayo Naruto-kun"

Hinata meraih lengan Naruto. Laki-laki dengan denim yang melekat di luar kaus V neck putih itu mendecak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata. Tetapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum memaksa dan meminta dua orang pelayannya membawakan barang-barang miliknya dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Neji?"

Kepala Sasuke muncul dari balik tirai mutiara-mutiara putih yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan dapur. Neji menoleh saat mendengar suaranya dipanggil, dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke melongok mencarinya.

"Ya? Masuklah, duduk disini"

Neji menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Dan Sasuke menurutinya seperti kucing diberi ikan, meski sesekali dia harus membenarkan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan. Neji mengikuti gerakan Sasuke hingga pemuda cantik dengan rambut yang nampak masih lembab itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bajunya kebesaran ya? Ahaha… maaf"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku" balas Sasuke.

Mereka menatap televisi yang menayangkan berita, yang sama sekali tidak menarik di mata Sasuke. Namun, Neji tampak sangat antusias dengan berita-berita itu.

"Mungkin, kita bisa keluar nanti sore untuk mencari beberapa potong pakaian untukmu" kata Neji tiba-tiba.

Sasuke agak menggumam berpikir. "Tidak usah, aku akan mengambil bajuku di tempat Naruto. Lalu aku akan ke panti setelah itu"

Neji jelas kaget mendengar hal tersebut. Kembali ke panti asuhan? Tidak, tidak boleh. Sasuke tidak boleh kembali ke panti saat dirinya memiliki peluang untuk mengisi hati Sasuke yang kosong. Neji kemudian membenahi duduknya agar bisa memandang Sasuke lebih leluasa.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke apartemen itu, apalagi ke panti asuhan"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ungkapan itu dari mulut Neji. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Neji menjilat bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan kaku ketika mendapat tatapan Sasuke yang datar namun memaksa jawaban itu.

"Mm… maksudku begini. Aku… "

Sasuke menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Neji kembali menjelajah wajah putih itu dengan mata peraknya yang hangat dan nyaman ditatap.

"…aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku" bisiknya.

Sasuke mengerjap ketika penyataan itu terucap oleh Neji. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Neji mengungkapkan semua itu. Untuk apa ingin di sampingnya selalu, padahal dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Sasuke menarik napas dan menahannya sebentar.

"Maaf Neji, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi" jawabnya pelan.

Neji meraih tangan Sasuke. Meremasnya lembut dengan pancaran mata takut kehilangan yang sangat besar, Sasuke pun bisa melihat hal itu. Dia seolah mampu berkaca dari cara memandang Neji kepadanya, seperti caranya memandang Naruto dulu.

"Tinggallah denganku, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal denganku"

Sasuke meninggalkan senyum tipis di bibir lembutnya.

"Aku takut dengan semua orang Neji. Aku hanya ingin ke panti, tinggal bersama kaasan, membantu suster di gereja, dan bermain dengan anak panti lainnya. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya hal itu"

Mata hitam itu terpejam sembari membayangkan ucapannya. Tinggal di panti asuhan lagi, jauh dari kota ini, tidak akan bertemu dengan Neji ataupun Naruto lagi. Sasuke bisa merasakan sentakan kebebasan yang menyakitkan di ulu hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan apapun, aku ada di sampingmu bukan? Kita bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru bersama, disini, di rumahku" tutur Neji.

Laki-laki berambut pendek itu melirik dari ekor matanya yang lentik.

"Kau harus sadar Neji…"

Beberapa saat terdiam dengan Neji yang mengernyit mencoba menggali isi pikiran Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu justru tersenyum kecut dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"…sadar kalau aku ini gay"

"Ya, aku tahu hal itu"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangsi mendengar jawaban santai dari sepupu Hinata tersebut.

"Kau juga seharusnya menyadari semua ini sejak kita pertama bertemu Sasuke…" jari Neji membelai pipi putih Sasuke yang sehalus satin.

Mengusap kulit dengan pori-pori kecil di wajah mulus seorang laki-laki cantik di hadapannya kini.

"…karena aku juga gay"

Rasa pening segera menghantam kepala Sasuke. Neji gay? Yang benar saja? Bukankah dia juga dari keluarga terhormat? Neji tersenyum geli mendapati wajah Sasuke kaget dengan begitu menggemaskan, mata itu menatapnya kosong dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau kaget?" tanya Neji masih betah mengusap wajah Sasuke.

"E…iya, begitulah" jawabnya pasrah.

Sasuke menatap tangannya yang digenggam Neji. Kini dia sadar ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Neji, laki-laki itu begitu perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan tidak menolaknya berpelukan layaknya seorang kekasih yang menenangkan kekasihnya. Perlakuan Neji yang sangat memanjanya ketika mereka pergi ke mall.

Mereka berfoto bersama, makan bersama, jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat jelas bagi Sasuke. Mungkinkah…

Sasuke mendongak menatap mata Neji yang dia pergoki tengah menelisik wajahnya. Bibir Sasuke bergetar ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan barusan. Neji menangkap gelagat tersebut lantas dengan perlahan, Neji mencoba menelusup ke dalam helaian rambut Sasuke yang sedikit basah.

Mungkinkah… Neji…

Hembusan napas Neji yang hangat menerpa bibir Sasuke yang terbuka, mata mereka saling menatap meski dalam jarak pandang yang sangat dekat. Hanya ada wajah Neji di kedua bola mata Sasuke yang jernih nan dalam. Terlihat bagai lubang hitam yang menyedot seluruh kewarasan Neji.

Apakah Neji… jatuh cinta padaku?

Bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

Mengirimkan sengatan kecil yang membuat Neji nyaris meledak karena perasaan senang. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum di atas bibir kecil Sasuke saat melihat mata yang dia puja-puja itu sedang tertutup dengan deru napas yang menabrak kulitnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu teremas dari dalam dadanya. Dia mengernyit ketika mengenali rasa sakit dalam tanda kutip tersebut. Itu hatinya, hatinya yang hilang tidak dikembalikan oleh Naruto. Dia merasa kosong tanpa hatinya. Teganya Naruto membawa pergi hatinya dan membuatnya berdarah-darah begini.

'Kau pantas membencinya Sasuke'

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kemudian meraih tangan Neji. Menatap tangan yang sama putihnya dengan kulitnya sendiri. Neji pun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sasuke nampak begitu hendak mendekap tangannya. Dia juga tidak bisa mencegah sisi kasmarannya kepada Sasuke, sosok yang sempurna mencuri perhatiannya dalam sekali pandang.

Neji merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. Membiarkan laki-laki mungil itu memeluk tangannya, mengecup pelipis Sasuke penuh rasa cinta dengan hasrat menyembuhkan luka di hati Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke.

Hembusan napas dengan suara itu merasuk ke gendang Sasuke dan teresap baik oleh otak dan hatinya. Sasuke ingin seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya, bukannya melukai dan membuatnya selalu lemah.

"Aku janji… aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Ketika kecupan-kecupan ringan dari Neji menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, membuka hatinya untuk Neji. Bisakah?

"Terima kasih… Neji"

Mungkin… Tuhan bisa memberikan sekali lagi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk merasakan indahnya dicintai, secara tulus.

.

.

.

**December 31th. Night of New Year.**

Musim dingin yang masih berlangsung tidak membuat masyarakat lantas berdiam diri di dalam rumah ketika tahun baru. Meskipun salju tidak turun lebat lagi, tetapi suhu tetaplah dingin. Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan tahun baru di Konoha, banyak neon-neon berwarna-warni yang menggantung di depan toko-toko sepanjang jalan menuju townsquare di pusat kota.

Dengan papan iklan LED berwajahkan artis yang mengucapkan selamat tahun baru di jalan-jalan, berbagai orang yang sibuk membawa terompet, kembang api dan light stick berwarna merah. Tahun naga, yang semoga diberkati.

Neji dan Sasuke juga tidak ingin ketinggalan momen ramai ini. Meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, tetapi Neji membujuknya dengan iming-iming akan membawanya ke tempat dimana banyak tomatnya. Mereka pergi pukul 7 malam, tepat ketika mereka mendengar genderang drum di pusat kota dinyalakan bersama-sama, mengendarai mobil Neji dengan raut muka berbinar dan begitu bahagia Sasuke nampak seperti anak TK yang diajak nonton festival.

"Sudah ramai ya" kata Neji.

Sasuke hanya menggumam mengiyakan saat melihat banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul menuju ke alun-alun. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Neji yang begitu mempesona, ahh siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada Neji begitu melihat penampilannya kini.

"Kita bisa beli terompet atau semacamnya" ajak Neji merapihkan syal tebal yang Sasuke pakai.

Sasuke merengut ketika mendengar terompet diucapkan oleh Neji.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Neji" ia ikut merapihkan rambutnya supaya lebih bagus.

Neji terkekeh lantas mengecup kening Sasuke dan memeluknya sebentar kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan. Neji sama sekali tidak merasa rikuh ketika harus berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke, sembari berpelukan apalagi pegangan tangan. Neji selalu menikmati waktunya bersama Sasuke.

Ini malam yang dianggap Neji cukup istimewa. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke selama nyaris dari 3 bulan lamanya. Dia yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Sasuke, dan laki-laki manis itu belum kunjung memberinya jawaban tentang perasaannya. Meski Neji sangat yakin, bila Sasuke telah percaya padanya, nyaman dan juga mencintainya.

Biarlah, sekali lagi malam ini dia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sangat membutuhkan jawaban. Di balik saku mantel putihnya, Neji sudah menyimpan sesuatu yang cantik untuk Sasuke. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika dia ingin membuang sampah dari toilet. Mata peraknya menemukan kalung Sasuke dibuang begitu saja. Jadi, mungkin… hadiah kecil di sakunya itu bisa untuk menggantikan kenangan pahit Sasuke.

"Kita makan malam dulu, bagaimana?"

"Hn, boleh. Aku juga lapar" Sasuke mengelus perutnya dramatis.

Neji merangkul tubuh itu semakin dekat dengannya, langkahnya segera tertuju pada sebuah kedai fast food di ujung jalan yang terlihat enak untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Neji dan Sasuke makan dengan damai, telinga mereka dimanjakan dengan alunan lagu yang sedang booming di masyarakat Konoha. Sasuke nampak sangat lahap ketika memakan sepiring fettucini udang sakura walaupun bibirnya kadang bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala tersebut. Mau tidak mau, tersenyum geli melihat kepala Sasuke bergoyang sesuai lagu.

"Apa aku harus selalu membawa cermin saat pergi denganmu?" tanya Neji.

"Hn? Apa?"

Sasuke mendongak dengan mulut mengunyah gulungan mie gurih tersebut. Mata hitamnya membulat polos tidak mengerti dari pertanyaan Neji.

"Ada seekor udang di ujung bibirmu" Neji tersenyum tipis.

Lantas ibu jarinya mengusap potongan udang yang sangat kecil di sudut bibir Sasuke yang belepotan pasta kemerahan dari spageti yang dimakannya. Sasuke nyaris menahan napas saat merasakan ibu jari Neji mengusap sudut bibirnya, wajah mereka bahkan terasa sangat dekat hingga satu sama lain mampu merasakan deru napasnya. Sasuke bahkan menjatuhkan garpu yang dia cengkram saat melihat wajahnya sendiri di bola mata Neji yang jernih.

Wajahnya segera memerah.

"Umm… terima kasih" ucapnya kikuk.

Neji tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke buru-buru mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan wajah merona. Pemuda 26 tahun itu hampir saja menjedotkan kepalanya ke kursi ketika melihat wajah Sasuke sangat menawan. Pernahkan kalian melihat cupid? Kalau begitu dialah Sasuke.

Neji jadi ikut-ikutan tersipu ketika melihat wajah Sasuke malu seperti itu. Mata hitam yang mengerling sembunyi-sembunyi dan juga bibir pink yang dijilati lidah merah berair. Neji menggeleng keras saat mulai ngelantur, belum saatnya Neji… bersabarlah. Bisik hatinya.

"Aku mau pesan cake dulu, kau mau juga?" tawar Neji menyingkirkan napkin dari pangkuannya.

"Mmm… iya. Mau almond"

Sasuke mengangguk manis, Neji pandai membuat cake di rumah, dan Sasuke suka cake kacang almond yang sering Neji buatkan untuknya. Jadi, dia meminta sebuah cake almond di tempat yang belum tentu ada kue almondnya, tetapi Neji hanya tersenyum sembari beranjak dia mengacak rambut lembut Sasuke.

.

.

.

Selagi Neji pergi memesankan makanan kecil, Sasuke hanya menggulung-gulung mie di piringnya. Kepalanya sesekali tertoleh keluar jendela menatap langit yang cukup cerah, menatap orang berlalu lalang, anak yang berlarian atau menatap tumpukan salju di atas dahan. Sasuke agak terkejut ketika melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca bermaskot makanan siap saji itu.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Neji.

'Kau semakin tumbuh'

Dia tidak lagi kurus seperti dulu, tidak sependek dulu, juga tidak selangsing dulu. Namun, bukan hal itu yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Hari-harinya selama 2 bulan terakhir selalu tidak tenang, meskipun begitu kerasnya dia mencoba menepis rasa sesak yang menggumpal. Tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan begitu saja bayangan Naruto.

Apa sebegitu bodohnya dia? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa membenci orang yang sudah menyakitinya?

Katakanlah jika dia memang bodoh. Sehari setelah Sasuke membuang kalung Naruto, dia kemudian mencarinya di tong sampah. Namun, dia tidak menemukannya, dia bertanya kepada Neji namun Neji mengatakan tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak marah pada Neji yang membuang sampah itu, walaupun Neji mengatakan jika membuang kenangan Naruto adalah cara tertepat untuk melupakannya.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke justru sangat menghargai keberadaan Neji di sampingnya. Neji suka mengajaknya ke rumah makan miliknya, mengajarinya membuat cupcakes, menghias kue atau semacamnya. Neji juga tidak menolak saat Sasuke meminta untuk diantarkan ke panti asuhan, dia bahkan senang mengajak Sasuke pergi naik bianglala. Dan, Sasuke juga sangat menyenangi Neji ketika laki-laki itu menempeli kamar tidurnya dengan kertas dinding bermotif pohon buah tomat.

Neji sangat baik padanya, makanya dia juga baik dan berterima kasih padanya. Sasuke juga sadar jika Neji mencintainya, begitu besar seperti cintanya untuk Naruto. Seharusnya Sasuke membalasnya semenjak lama, namun… separuh hatinya belum bisa percaya.

Itulah yang menganggu pikiran Sasuke.

Dia mencintai Naruto, juga mencintai Neji.

.

.

.

"Apa aku sangat lama sampai-sampai kau melamun hebat?"

Tiba-tiba celetukan Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang dilemma. Dia hanya terkikik malu ketahuan oleh Neji sedang melamun di tempat umum. Neji duduk kembali di sebelah Sasuke kemudian meletakkan sebongkah cake berbentuk beruang dengan warna menarik kepada pemuda cantik itu. Hiasan ceri, krim kocok dengan irisan strawberry merah mempercantik cake tersebut.

Dannn… Sasuke nyengir bahagia ketika mendapati potongan almond sangrai di atas cake manis tersebut.

"Hihi… terima kasih banyak" ucap Sasuke meraih sendok kecilnya.

"Sama-sama" balas Neji penuh ketulusan.

"Apa yang tadi kau lamunkan?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Sasuke mengunyah cakenya dan memandangi piring hijau di bawahnya. Pertanyaan Neji sedikit membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mm… bukan hal yang penting"

"Apa seorang Sasuke selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting?"

Tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda. Dia sering memergoki Sasuke melamun, bahkan terkadang sampai menangis. Neji bukanlah laki-laki bodoh yang mudah ditipu dengan bualan mulut semata, dia orang yang pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan sakitnya patah hati. Ia mengerti jika Sasuke selalu teringat dengan Naruto. Namun, cinta begitu egois, membuat Neji tega membiarkan Sasuke merasa kosong dan sakit dengan tidak mengembalikan kalung kecil itu.

"Hn. Kau selalu saja ingin tahu" sungut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat melihatmu murung gara-gara melamun" jari Neji meraih anak rambut Sasuke, kemudian menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke terdiam tidak menyentuh makanannya untuk beberapa lama, membuat Neji memandanginya bingung.

"Apa… Hinata gadis yang baik?" tanya Sasuke tanpa suara menuntut.

Neji terhenyak. Dia harus menjawab apa, apakah sepupunya orang yang baik? Ya, tentu. Tentu saja Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, Neji selalu bersamanya jika dia tidak sibuk dengan restorannya. Namun… apa yang harus Neji katakan kepada Sasuke? Jujur atau bohong? Apakah Sasuke type orang yang mudah dibohongi?

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Soalnya…" Neji melihat Sasuke menatapnya secara langsung.

Mata hitam itu menyiratkan rasa takut yang mendalam. Apa yang Sasuke takutkan?

"…aku takut. Kalau dia juga ingin menjauhkanmu"

Kalau saja Neji bisa, maka dia akan berlari sepanjang trotoar sembari berteriak 'Aku akan menikahimu Sasuke' sekarang juga, ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apakah itu tanda jika Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya? Neji mengerjap beberapa kali supaya dia bisa melihat bayangan wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba blur dalam penglihatannya.

"Aku… tidak ingin kehilangan lagi" bisik Sasuke meremas ujung mantelnya.

"…"

Neji seolah bisa melihat semua beban seorang yang Sasuke tanggung selama ini. Tidak memiliki orang tua, disiksa, menunggu Naruto, dan sekarang ditinggalkan. Betapa kuatnya Sasuke dalam kerapuhannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak benci pada siapapun setelah semuanya terjadi…"

Neji mendengar suara itu tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku bahkan bahagia ketika Naruto bahagia bersama orang lain…" Neji ingin mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

"Tapi, apakah… aku tidak boleh bahagia dengan caraku sendiri?"

Suara Sasuke terasa bagai gerbong kereta api yang terus melaju di tengah gelapnya malam tidak berujung, rasa lelah yang pekat yang bisa Neji rasakan, terasa lebih menyesakkan daripada sakitnya ditinggal mantan kekasih. Sedalam apa luka yang sudah tertoreh di jiwa Sasuke, sanggupkah Neji mengobati semua hal yang membuat laki-laki sebaik Sasuke bersedih.

Neji menarik bahu Sasuke lantas membawanya dalam pelukan. Sasuke mati-matian menahan air matanya ketika teringat semua masa kecilnya yang sulit. Hanya warna hitam yang sanggup Sasuke ingat dari seluruh ingatannya.

"Kau berhak bahagia Sasuke. Kau adalah laki-laki yang baik, kau kuat dan kau rela menahan sakitmu sendiri. Apa ada hal lain di dunia ini yang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan selain kau?" Neji berbisik.

Tidak menghiraukan beberapa pengunjung laki-laki yang tidak nyaman dengan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan bersamamu hingga kebahagiaan itu datang. Kau tidak akan sendirian"

Apa yang bisa Sasuke balas untuk segala kebaikan Neji, balas memeluk atau justru mengucapkan kata cintanya juga. Sasuke tidak ingin egois, meski pada kenyataannya cinta itu memang egois. Layaknya teori Neji. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk membalas budi perbuatan Neji yang baik padanya. Ia ingin menganggap Neji lebih dari sekedar seorang kakak baginya.

.

.

.

**New York.**

"Thank you so much Mr. Naruto"

"Don't mention it Mr. Smith. I hope you have a great success"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum sembari meraih jabatan tangan seorang laki-laki berkulit putih di hadapannya itu. Sejak satu setengah jam lalu seorang klien dari satu perusahaan baja di New York mendatangangi kantor tempat ia bekerja, mereka menginginkan saran mengenai pemasaran di tahun baru nanti.

Mereka berlima saling tersenyum, dan salah seorang wanita di antaranya maju menjabat tangan Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah buah tangan dalam sebuah tas kertas bertuliskan toko tas terkenal di Vegas.

"For someone you loved. Please."

"Thank you"

"See you next time Mr. Naruto, happy new year"

"Ya, happy new year" balas Naruto dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Ketika keempat orang nativ Amerika itu beranjak pergi keluar runangannya, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya sendiri. Memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Hari ini dia sedikit pusing, beberapa hari kurang tidur, juga jam kerja yang semakin memuncak. Naruto bertekad membunuh waktu.

Lebih baik membunuh waktu daripada memakan kenangan masa lalu.

Naruto merasa telah menanggung dosa yang amat besar di punggungnya, meskipun dia nampak tegap dan berwibawa di luar tapi pada kenyataannya dia sungguh lelah dengan semua ujian yang terjadi di hidupnya kini. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk meraih sebuah foto berbingkai emas di atas meja.

Foto yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Apa?

Naruto seorang suami Hinata kini. Menikah paksa lima hari setelah mendarat di New York. Permainan keluarga Hyuuga ternyata sangat konyol.

Naruto buru-buru membuka foto tersebut dan meraih guntingan kecil foto-foto di balik foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sebuah jepretan yang diambil dari kotak foto di pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.

Bibir itu tersenyum penuh luka.

Ya benar, cinta itu egois. Kini Naruto pula mengangut paham tersebut. Dia menggunting foto Sasuke dan Neji, lantas menyimpan foto laki-laki cantik itu di balik foto pernikahannya. Jadi, yang mana yang dosa? Naruto is never know it.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke… tapi aku janji, aku akan pulang" ia mengusap foto wajah Sasuke yang memandang polos kamera.

Dia tersenyum melihat mata hitam itu membulat, betapa rindunya dia pada Sasuke. Apa kabarnya dia tidak tahu, apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja di Konoha atau justru sebaliknya.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Apapun yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya, termasuk jika kau ingin foto di kotak foto Suke… ahaha… tunggu aku ya. Sekali lagi, aku mohon…" Naruto mendekatkan foto tersebut ke mulutnya.

Mengecupnya sayang, seperti dia ingin mengecup wajah Sasuke. Berharap akan ada keajaiban jika tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di depannya, tersenyum sambil menatapnya, maka Naruto dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya akan langsung berlari mendekapnya.

"Selamat tahun baru di Jepang Sasuke…" ia menatap sinar matahari yang masih terang di langit.

Esok adalah tahun baru, dan malam ini… Hinata sudah memiliki rencana makan malam romantis di malam tahun baru. Naruto miris memikirkan hal itu.

Betapa jauhnya dia dengan Sasukenya. Bahkan jauh di Konoha pasti sedang ramai dengan ledakan kembang api di samping bulan dan genderang drum telah masuk ke tahun baru, namun pada kenyataannya di tempatnya duduk sekarang mataharilah yang masih bertahta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Satu kecupan panjang di foto Sasuke, menutup khayalan siang itu.

.

.

.

Neji seolah bisa melihat ledakan kembang api berwarna-warni di langit hanya dengan menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Mata bulat, hitam layaknya langit tanpa bintang, berkilauan ketika diterpa sinar ledakan kembang api. Adakah makhluk yang jauh lebih cantik daripada Sasuke kini?

"Neji lihat ada bentuk santa"

Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk langit saat ledakan kembang api berwarna biru menghujam langit dan membentuk rupa santa klause. Ahaha… Neji tertawa senang dengan Sasuke. Mengamit bahu Sasuke dan mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka berdua untuk menghalau angin malam.

Suara tawa, teriakan, tabuhan drum yang menggempur alun-alun kota terasa seperti gegap gempita tersendiri yang menyapu kesedihan Sasuke. Laki-laki manis itu meraih bando telinga kucing yang terpasang di kepalanya. Mengusap-usap bulu-bulu putih tersebut untuk merasakan tekstur lembut halusnya. Tawanya bergemerincing ketika kembang api yang pecah membentuk rupa yang lucu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Neji.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menoleh sambil mengusap telinga kucingnya. Neji menarik sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya lembut, sembari menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang menyorot balik padanya. Neji terhanyut dalam kehitaman mata laki-laki berparas wanita tersebut.

"Aku butuh kepastian darimu" bisik Neji.

Membawa tangan kanan Sasuke menuju pipinya yang putih halus. Sasuke tertegun melihat kelakuan Neji, bukannya dia malu atau apa, namun… sikap Neji yang sangat romantis dan lembut padanya selalu sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa jawabanmu?"

Neji membingkai wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan Sasuke. Di tengah kerumunan manusia yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, maka Neji mencoba mencari keputusan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum bak anak kecil yang diajak makan es krim, dia tertawa renyah hingga deretan gigi rapihnya terlihat oleh mata Neji. Bahkan, Neji bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap permukaan kulit wajahnya yang memerah menahan dingin.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangguk.

"Aku juga"

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menghantam tubuh Neji. Melingkari tubuh tegap itu dengan tangan terbalut lengan mantel birunya yang tebal dan hangat. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan senyuman bertengger manis di bibir merah lembutnya, Sasuke mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat di dalam dekapan hangat Neji.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu, terima kasih"

Neji mengecup pelipis Sasuke dengan bisikan cinta yang mengalir tiada henti ke gendang telinga Sasuke. Pipi merona Sasuke segera tertangkap oleh retina Neji saat mereka melepas pelukan penuh cinta yang meluap tersebut, Neji mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Sasuke. Membuat seorang paman dan seorang anak perempuannya menyingkir menghindari hal dewasa tersebut.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin membuat kenangan indah bersamamu, mulai sekarang. Berawal dari ini"

Neji pun lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku mantelnya. Membuka tutupnya sambil menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah penuh keingintahuan dari Sasuke.

"Kalung?"

"Iya" Neji mengangguk mantap.

Semantap gerakannya mengeluarkan untaian kalung dengan badan platina, dan liontin kecil berbentuk rumah. Kening Sasuke agak menekuk ketika melihat liontin rumah tersebut, namun Neji langsung menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Dengan sangat gentle Neji lantas memakaikan kalung putih itu ke leher Sasuke.

"Ruma–"

"Ssstt"

Neji menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke yang ingin menanyakann kenapa hiasan kalung itu berbentuk rumah. Neji justru tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sasuke. Meletakkan kepalas dengan rambut panjangnya di bahu Sasuke, ingin menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Sasuke tanpa parfum sedikit pun.

"Neji?" panggil Sasuke mengamitkan tangannya ke punggung kokoh Neji.

"Rumah itu kuberikan padamu karena ada alasannya Sasuke…" bisik Neji dengan nada tersenyum.

Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar, tangannya nyaman bertengger di punggung Neji sambil mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Dia menggumam ketika lengan kuat Neji merengkuh pinggangnya yang cukup berisi. Dia tersenyum merasakan kecupan kecil di lehernya.

"Karena kau tempatku untuk pulang"

Neji menguburkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan tersembunyi di leher putih Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tertawa seperti gemerincing lonceng di gereja, biarkan… di tahun baru ini Sasuke merajut masa depannya sendiri.

Mencoba menemukan jalannya menuju kebahagiaannya dengan Neji. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam turun di kota New York. Hinata terlihat duduk di sofa dengan seekor anak anjing putih dalam pangkuannya. Matanya yang perak lembut menyorot pada layar tivi yang menayangkan sinetron picisan khas Amerika. Lilitan syal rajutannya sesekali dia naikkan guna lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya dari musim dingin yang mulai melanda daerah New York dan sekitarnya.

"Hm, ada apa Kris?" tanya Hinata membelai anjingnya yang menegakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba.

Crystal menggonggong dan berkedip kepada Hinata dengan manja, membuat sang majikan tertawa dan menggendongnya ke dada.

"Aku pulang"

"Oh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata pun berlari menyongsong Naruto di pintu rumah.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Hinata. Dia hanya langsung mencopot sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu. Suara Hinata yang mengoceh pun dia abaikan bagai angin lalu, Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, istrinya itu terlalu pintar untuk dihindari begitu saja. Hinata langsung menarik lengan kiri Naruto dan menahannya di anak tangga dengan perkataan yang menyakitkan.

"Berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu Naruto! Kau bukan gay!" bentak Hinata geram.

Naruto memandang datar Hinata yang terlihat meradang. Hingga lama kelamaan senyum merendahkan terukir di sudut bibir Naruto. Dia mendecih sebelum berucap.

"Kita sudah menikah dua bulan. Dan aku tidak sudi menidurimu. Sudah jelas bukan?"

Sejenak Naruto memotong perkataannya dan menyentakkan cengkraman Hinata di tangannya dengan jengah. Dan kembali lagi dia menatap sengit istrinya itu dengan mata menusuk.

"Aku gay. Dan aku akan kembali untuk Sasuke. Bukan untukmu, mengerti?"

Tandas Naruto dalam sekali tarikan napas. Dia hanya menyeringai mendapati wajah putih Hinata menjadi merah menahan amarahnya. Hatinya selalu saja mendidih setiap kali Naruto mengungkit masalah mereka belum pernah bercinta. Hinata sudah sangat sering memberikan kode kepada Naruto, tetapi sayang laki-laki yang dulu sangat mencintai dan dicintainya itu sekarang telah belok. Hanya kepada Sasuke.

Itu membuat Hinata geram. Dia menarik napas untuk meredam emosinya yang siap meledak kapanpun, meski matanya memanas, dadanya jauh lebih panas pada sindiran suaminya sendiri.

Kemana cinta Naruto selama ini?!

Hilang tanpa bekas hanya karena laki-laki menjijikkan dari panti asuhan yang mengemis cinta kepada Naruto? Cih. Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk Sasuke agar bisa mendapatkan Naruto dari sisinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik ucapanmu Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di anak tangga dengan helaan napas lelah meladeni istrinya yang ternyata sangat keras kepala itu.

"…karena aku bisa saja mengirimkan abu laki-laki menjijikkan itu padamu besok pagi" sinis Hinata melenggang angkuh menuju ruang dimana dia tadi menonton.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganna dengan sangat kesal mendengar ancaman tersebut. Selama masa pernikahannya ini, dia telah mendengar sangat banyak ancaman dan hinaan Hinata pada Sasuke. Naruto selalu memakannya mentah-mentah, hingga membuat isi kepalanya nyaris meledak saking marahnya.

Dia lantas membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Berniat menghilangkan Hinata dari otaknya yang bekerja keras hari ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana, mengambil satu potong foto Sasuke yang tersenyum menghadap kamera, sisi Neji tetap dia potong dan menggantinya dengan fotonya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat foto dengan balutan selotip tanpa warna itu. Hanya bisa menggabungkan dua foto menjadi satu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat ingin jika dirinya dan Sasuke bersatu dalam sesuatu yang utuh.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Maafkan aku…" bisiknya pada foto kecil itu.

Mata birunya terasa panas saat dirasakan genangan air mata membuat retinanya kabur. Naruto pun mengusap kasar air mata itu, tidak ingin gambar Sasuke melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Tunggu aku pulang"

Suara lelah itu menghilang di ujungnya. Semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi ternyata menyisipkan luka yang sangat dalam ke foto Sasuke. Tidak, bahkan tidak hanya kepada foto Sasuke. Karena bermil-mil jauhnya dari rumah Naruto kini, Sasuke tengah menangis mengingat Naruto.

.

.

.

**Five Years. Konoha in Spring.**

Jutaan ribu manusia memiliki kegiatannya masing-masing dalam sehari. Mereka makan, tidur, berlari, dan aktivitas lainnya. Seminggu kedepan juga akan begitu, sebulan hingga setahun. Tidak banyak perubahan yang dilakukan manusia di muka bumi.

Alam pun juga sama, musim yang berganti pada akhirnya manusia akan menemui musim yang sama di tahun depan. Kehidupan terasa sangat menoton, tidak terasa dan juga… hambar.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Meski dia menyangkal jika hidupnya tidak berubah, tetapi di kenyataan hidup Sasuke jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dulu. Sasuke berhasil menutup rapat kenangan hitam masa lalunya, dan tidak akan menengoknya lagi. Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan berhasil jika Neji tidak di sampingnya.

Karena nama Naruto telah dihapus sepenuhnya dari hati Sasuke. Berganti nama Neji yang terukir besar di atas nama cinta. Mengikatnya dalam keabadian yang putih suci, tanpa ada paksaan maupun rasa sakit yang menyelinap diam-diam di keduanya.

Saat kedua mempelai dalam balutan baju abu-abu yang lembut berjalan beriringan di atas hamparan jutaan aroma bunga di kaki mereka. Mars pernikahan yang dilantukan dari kaset di sudut gereja beriringan dengan nyanyian merdu anak-anak panti asuhan.

Segalany menjadi sangat terang dan jelas dalam sekejap, tidak akan ada lagi penderitaan yang membuatnya menangis, tidak ada orang yang dia tunggu kali ini. Pita-pita merah terlihat terikat dengan buket mawar di kursi Jemaah sepanjang jalan menuju altar.

Dibawah kaca berwarna-warni yang memancarkan ribuan milyar warna yang tidak sanggup Sasuke jabarkan, dia berdiri bersama seorang laki-laki yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tanpa menilai kekurangan Sasuke sedikitpun.

Ia bisa melihatnya, sepasang bibir yang selalu mengucapkan 'Kau tempatku untuk pulang', 'Aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke'. Dan bibir yang senantiasa mengecupnya kini mengucapkan kata yang sama dengannya dengan suara mantap tanpa gemetar seperti dirinya.

Remasan lembut Neji di telapak tangannya seolah menjadi penguat bagi Sasuke untuk mengucapkan kalimat kecil yang akan mengantarkannya menuju kebahagiaannya yang baru. Hingga bibir persik itu terbuka guna menarik napas, dan kemudian berbisik dalam lirihan terharu yang terluap.

"Aku bersedia…" bisik Sasuke.

Suara itu nyaris tidak terdengar oleh seorang pendeta yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya, hanya gerak bibir dan pancaran mata hitamnya saja yang mampu terbaca oleh pemuka agama berbaju putih tersebut. Dia tersenyum ketika mendengar getaran di suara Sasuke.

Kecupan Neji lantas terasa di bibir Sasuke yang terbuka dan gemetaran setelah mengucapkan dua kata sarat makna bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak lagi mampu menangkap apa yang terjadi di gereja kecil tersebut ketika lengan hangat Neji merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya yang sangat menyelamatkan. Dia bahkan tidak dengar ketika pendeta mengesahkannya dan Neji menikah, tidak mampu lagi mendengar tepuk tangan ataupun sorak-sorak dari teman-teman panti asuhan dan teman Neji.

Yang mampu Sasuke rasakan adalah perasaan nyaman yang menggulungnya dalam kehangatan. Neji, telah menjadi miliknya. Dan ia adalah milik Neji. Sasuke telah berusaha mati-matian untuk menepis segala memorinya tentang Naruto dan masa lalu pahitnya. Karena ada Neji di sisinya, yang akan merengkuhnya saat dia terjatuh. Yang tidak akan meninggalkannya ketika dia sendirian.

Neji selalu ada untukknya. Dia tidak pernah menunggu Neji, namun Nejilah yang menunggunya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…" bisik Neji lembut di telinga Sasuke.

Memeluk tubuh pasangannya dengan kasih sayang tidak terhingga. Kepala Sasuke bersandar pada bahu Neji, menyesap wangi tubuh yang lima tahun ini memenuhi segala panca inderanya. Ia menangguk, dan bibir pink itu bergetar terbuka lagi. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu… Neji"

Tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan di setiap ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bersama dengan Neji selama 5 tahun sudah menguatkan jiwa Sasuke untuk bangkit dari kesakitannya sendiri. Neji sayapnya, yang akan selalu membawanya terbang. Dan Sasuke mempercayakan hidupnya pada Neji bahwa dia tidak akan menjatuhkannya ke bumi sendirian.

Kurenai yang berdiri di barisan paling depan bersama dengan Asuma menangis juga tersenyum. Sasukenya, menemukan kebagiaannya hari ini bersama seorang yang telah mereka anggap bisa menjaga laki-laki manis itu segenap jiwa raganya.

'Kami mohon, jagalah Sasuke dengan baik'

Di rumah Tuhan, puluhan doa mengalir dan berpilin untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

**New York. 20.00 pm**

Naruto sekarang bisa merasakan jadi mayat hidup. Bagaimana rasa kosong, sendirian, terluka dan bingunga menyergapnya sekali waktu. Inilah yang dulu selalu dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Perasaan sakit luar biasa yang selalu ditanggung bahu Sasuke, orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Laki-laki yang kini telah berusia nyaris 30 tahun itu hanya bisa terduduk melamun di atas ranjang selama 5 hari ini. Naruto tidak berangkat ke kantor, dan Hinata yang meminta ijin cuti. Naruto Cuma bisa meracau tak jelas, menggenggam selembar kertas yang datang 5 hari lalu dari mesin faxnya. Satu gambar yang membuat Naruto sinting hingga seperti ini.

Nama Sasuke selalu tersebut dalam tiap baris rapalan racauannya di ranjang. Kadang dia berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke, menangis meminta maaf atau melamun tanpa melakukan apapun. Hinata hanya bisa memandangi suaminya miris, pernikahannya dengan Naruto tidak bisa semanis cerita-cerita princess' di dongeng yang pernah dia dengar.

Naruto membencinya, semenjak kedatangan Sasuke. Naruto bersorak ketika vonis dokter menyaatakan Hinata tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, Naruto tidak memeluk atau memberinya semangat saat tahu dirinya mandul. Hinata kian terpukul sekarang setelah mendapati suaminya depresi ketika mendapati faximail dari kakak sepupunya. Sebuah foto yang datang dari mesin tersebut langsung menampilkan sebuah foto pernikahan. Kakak sepupunya, Neji dengan Sasuke.

Awalnya Hinata mual sendiri menyadari kakaknya gay dan menikah dengan lelaki yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Namun, dia juga tidak mampu menampik apabila Sasuke telah dimiliki orang lain, maka Naruto sudah seharusnya berhenti mengejarnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto kabur dari rumah saat libur musim panas. Dia pergi ke Konoha tanpa memberitahu Hinata. Ia ingin mencari Sasuke, tetapi panti asuhan tidak tahu dimana Sasuke. Dia mencari ke rumah Neji, namun telah berganti penghuni. Mereka tidak tahu kemana laki-laki gondrong itu pindah sembari memboyong Sasukenya.

Setahun yang lalu Naruto menemukan Sasuke telah tinggal di Osaka bersama Neji. Naruto menyusulnya namun seluruh kaki tangan Hiashi langsung menyeretnya kembali ke bandara, menerbangkannya pulang ke New York untuk mendapatkan bogem di wajahnya dari ayah mertua. Membuat Naruto semakin benci pada Hinata.

Dan sekarang, foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Neji di gereja panti asuhan Sarutobi itu menghancurkan semua pertahannan Naruto. Cintanya… telah berakhir.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata.

Di tangannya sepiring makanan dia bawa. Naruto tidak makan dengan benar selama lima hari terakhir ini. Dia sering marah-marah, Naruto akan makan ketika dia selesai mengamuk. Hinata selalu meletakkan makanan di atas meja dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar. Dadanya sakit, ketika tahu jika suami tercintanya menjadi seperti itu karena seorang laki-laki.

"Sebegitu berartinyakah Sasuke untukmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata menatap suaminya.

Naruto menggerung mencengkram kertas fax yang telah lecek dan sobek sana-sini.

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" suara Hinata semakin sesak dan pilu.

"Sasuke…" suara lelah itu terdengar lagi.

Hinata meremas seprai kasur Naruto. Dia merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang istri karena tingkah Naruto sendiri. Rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang dia cintai menjadi gila karena orang lain. Hinata menangis dan ingin memeluk Naruto, namun laki-laki itu selalu membuat jarak darinya. Mendesis benci dan menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan Neji-nii…hiks" mata itu menatap Naruto.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun… lupakan Sasuke untukku… kumohon"

"Sasuke…"

Dan Hinata juga tahu, meski berbicara dengan Naruto adalah hal yang percuma. Namun dia akan selalu melakukannya, dia akan selalu mengikis nama Sasuke yang sudah mengarang di palung hati Naruto.

.

.

.

Chupp–

Kelopak mata pucat Sasuke terpejam saat merasakan kecupan lembut suaminya mendarata di kening halusnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda… jauh lebih menenangkan seluruh gundahnya. Bibir hangat Neji lama di kulit Sasuke, seolah hendak merasuk jauh hingga sum-sumnya. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati rasa cinta tercurah di tiap sentuhan Neji.

Saat dia membuka pelupuk matanya, dia bisa melihat wajahnya di bola mata Neji yang memancar teduh sambil memandanginya. Wajah penuh kesabaran tanpa raut letih saat mendampingi Sasuke. Wajah yang telah menghiasinya dari pagi hingga dia bermimpi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau" bisik Sasuke.

Ia meraih tangan lebar Neji, mengarahkannya ke bibirnya dan kemudian menciumnya penuh penghayatan. Ingin merasakan betapa hangat kulit suaminya itu. Neji balas mengusap pipi halus Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia mengecup wajah cantik Sasukenya.

"Aku jauh tidak ingin kehilanganmu sayang. Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu ada"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kau adalah rumahku Sasuke…" jemari Neji menyisir rambut tebal Sasuke yang sehalus bulu kucing.

Wajah putih Sasuke kini selalu merona ketika mendengar pujian dan sanjungan dari orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu. Dia memeluk leher Neji, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Neji yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya mulai sekarang.

"Dan aku akan selalu menjaga 'rumahku' agar selalu aman terlindungi, nyaman juga bahagia" Lengan Neji kembali merengkuhnya dalam dekapan melindungi, yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke nyaman juga aman.

Dia mencium pelipis Sasuke. Aroma vanilla yang lembut selalu menguar dari tubuh ramping Sasuke. Rasa hangat yang selalu terpancar layaknya perapian di tengah musim dingin, dan… Neji menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan selalu menunggumu pulang ke 'rumah'" bisik Sasuke di telinga Neji.

Mereka tertawa kecil merasakan euphoria di dalam mobil itu. Neji kian mendekap tubuh Sasuke, menciuminya berkali-kali dan menumpahkan kata cinta ke telinga Sasuke hingga laki-laki yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu tergelak oleh tawa riangnya.

Biarlah mereka menikmati momen itu untuk sesaat selagi menuju rumah mereka di Osaka. Menghiraukan seorang yang menyopir mobil Neji yang hanya mampu tersenyum malu-malu di kursi kemudi. Dia hanya membiarkan dua orang laki-laki tampan dengan jas abu-abu dan mawar di sakunya itu sibuk di kursi penumpang belakang.

Memberikan ruang khusus untuk Neji yang tengah mencoba mereguk manisnya pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sejenak melupakan waktu dan masa lalu, maupun masa yang hendak datang nantinya.

Karena sesungguhnya semua masa depan telah diatur.

TBC

Late post again buddies? :v ahaha biasa mood naik turun gunung mah ya gini

Yg gak suka nejisasu disaranin gak baca part ini XD /telat oon!/ okedeh… jell mah gak maksa Cuma sok atuh mark di review box ;**** siyuuu di chap depan, masih lama :v /dirajam/


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Wait for You

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

NARUSASU ALWAYS ❤

Masih banyak typo yang nyempil di teks hehe

.

.

.

Chapter 5 is the last chapter hehe… akhirnya sampe juga di pucuk chapter ff ini :D

Happy reading pembacaku yg setiaa muah

.

.

.

Summary : Janji tetaplah janji, yang harus kau tepati. Sejauh ini aku bertahan dalam rasa sakitku demi untuk melihatmu memenuhi janjimu Naruto. Meski aku harus merasakan deritaku karena kebodohanku untuk selalu menunggumu, tapi Naruto… aku akan tetap menunggumu. NARUSASU.

.

.

.

**Winter. 15****th**** December. Osaka.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap di rumahnya dan Neji ketika mendapati jam sudah menunjuk pukul setengah 9 pagi. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lantas menguap kecil sembari turun ke lantai.

'Neji pasti sudah ke restauran' pikir Sasuke ketika melihat kamarnya sepi.

Laki-laki manis itu memilih untuk mandi beberapa saat, mencari baju yang nyaman dipakai di rumah, baru kemudian Sasuke berjalan turun ke dapur dengan sesekali bernyanyi ringan.

Di atas meja dia mendapati tudung saji yang tertutup. Sasuke membukanya dan melihat sepiring lasagna ayam dengan segelas jus tomat kesukaannya. Bibir pria itu tersenyum melihat suaminya begitu pandai memasak. Kemudian Sasuke pun memboyong makan pagi dan minumnya ke ruang tengah, mencoba mencari hal menarik di tivi.

Berita pagi seperti biasa. Kriminal dan masalah lain yang terjadi di seantero dunia.

Sasuke mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang dan memilah acara lain di tivi. Mungkin acara drama yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia gandrungi tampak menarik untuk pagi yang tenang nan cerah ini.

Kringg– Kringg–

Kepala berambut hitam mencuat itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara dering telepon rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke menelan lasagnanya baru kemudian berjalan mendekati telepon yang masih tetap berbunyi keras.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun"

"Neji?"

"Ya, siapa lagi? Kau lupa pada suamimu sendiri?" goda Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia duduk di punggung sofa terdekat dan mulai mengoceh bersama Neji.

"Maaf aku telat bangun, aku jadi tidak bisa memasak untukmu" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku senang memasak untukmu. Hari ini ayo pergi jalan-jalan"

"Hn? Kau kan masih kerja" ia melirik jam di dinding secara spontan.

Terdengar suara Neji menggumam dan bicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari suaminya untuk sesaat.

"Temanku akan menggantiku nanti sore. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kita mau kemana?" Sasuke meraih gelas jusnya di atas meja meneguk sebentar sambil mendengarkan suara Neji di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu pulang"

"Aku mencintaimu sayang"

Sasuke tersipu.

"Hn, aku juga"

Telepon pun terputus oleh Sasuke ketika dia mendengar suara Neji terkekeh. Mereka sudah hidup 5 tahun dalam satu atap, pernikahan mereka pun sudah jalan 3 bulan lamanya. Namun perasaan berbunga-bunga yang ada di hati Sasuke sulit untuk diacuhkan begitu saja.

Nyatanya dia selalu tersipu ketika Neji masih saja menggodanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah limo berhenti di halaman panti asuhan Sarutobi yang riuh dan ramai anak-anak kecil. Salah seorang pelayan lantas membuka pintu paling belakang untuk tuannya keluar. Anak-anak panti yang melihat mobil bagus itu nampak menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu, apalagi ketika seorang wanita berkacamata hitam keluar dari pintunya.

Beberapa mendekati mobil dan wanita yang berjalan anggun di bawah pohon tinggi.

"Halo…" sapa seorang anak kecil.

Ia meraih tangan wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Senyum khas anak-anak segera wanita itu lihat ketika anak perempuan berponi itu menyapanya sangat ramah. Wanita itu mengusap pelan puncak rambut coklat si anak dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu ibu kalian" kata sang wanita dengan uap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hihihi… Kurenai kaasan ada di dalam. Ayo"

Sang anak perempuan sangat antusias menarik tangan wanita cantik itu. Seolah hendak memiliki sosok ibu seperti wanita itu. Wanita itu mengikuti langkah riang si anak kecil untuk masuk ke dalam panti lebih jauh.

"Kaasaann?" panggil anak itu dengan suara tersenyum.

Wanita berambut hitam itu kemudian menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya berbaju putih sedang duduk di atas karpet di kelilingi anak-anak kecil yang bersimpuh mendengarkannya bercerita. Kurenai pun berdiri mendapati anak pantinya menggeret seorang wanita tidak dikenal.

"Siapa sayang?" ia mengusap kecil wajah anak manis tersebut.

"Hihihi… dia ingin bertemu kaasan"

Kurenai melirik wanita itu. Mata merahnya bersiborok dengan mata perak yang bulat dan memancarkan kekuasaan yang besar. Mungkin dia ingin mengadopsi anak disini adalah pemikiran yang Kurenai ajukan pertama kali. Dia mendekati wanita itu.

"Kurenai. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya?"

Wanita dengan gaun vintage biru itu tersenyum di bibir merahnya, mata peraknya berkedip berminat kepada wanita dengan mata merah ruby tersebut. Ia meraih jabatan tangan Kurenai dengan senang hati.

"Hyuuga Hanabi. Saya ada perlu dengan anda"

.

.

.

Hanabi duduk di kantor kecil dan nyaman di panti asuhan itu bersama dengan segelas teh dan senampan kecil kue kismis kering yang barusan Kurenai letakkan di meja.

"Mainlah di luar ya" bisik Kurenai membujuk anak-anaknya untuk keluar ruangan tersebut.

Hanabi tersenyum melihat anak yang tadi menggeretnya melambai padanya lantas berlari keluar ruangan dengan riang. Kurenai bergerak menutup pintu lantas ikut duduk di depan wanita muda bangsawan tersebut. Dia tidak mau gegabah, mungkin wanita Hyuuga itu ada hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Neji.

"Jadi, ada apa Hyuuga-san? Anda berminat mengadopsi salah seorang anak?" tanya Kurenai mengawali.

Hanabi tersenyum sebentar.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke panti asuhan ini. Anak-anak di sini sangat menggemaskan dan ramah ya" ia mengerling menatap keluar jendela dan melihat anak-anak yang lebih besar terlihat mengenakan jaket hangat dan sedang duduk di bawah pohon gingko dengan seorang laki-laki yang nampak mengajarkan sesuatu pada papan tulis hitam kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Suamiku mengajarkan banyak hal mengenai ramah tamah pada mereka"

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti. Laki-laki yang sedang mengajar itu adalah suami Kurenai.

"Sejujurnya Kurenai-san, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengadopsi salah seorang dari mereka" senyum minta maaf terukir tulus di bibir kecil Hanabi.

Gadis cantik itu menegakkan duduknya dan menarik napas pelan saat melihat pandangan bertanya dari Kurenai tertuju padanya.

"Aku datang kesini karena permintaan kakakku"

"Kakak?" beo Kurenai mengernyit. "Hyuuga Neji maksud anda?" Kurenai langsung bertanya sebelum Hanabi berucap lebih jauh.

Wajah Hanabi sedikit masam mendengar nama Neji cukup akrab di telinga Kurenai. Matanya menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air teh di gelasnya sendiri.

"Bukan. Dia sepupuku. Kakakku Hyuuga Hinata"

Kurenai tidak tahu siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata, satu-satunya keluarga Hyuuga yang dia ketahui hanyalah Neji. Suami Sasuke yang menikah di gereja sebelah panti asuhan mereka.

"Lalu?"

Hanabi menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Lalu… aku kemari karena ingin bertanya suatu hal kepadamu Kurenai-san" ia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Ada hal yang pentingkah?"

"Ya" jawab Hanabi cepat.

Gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya secara anggun layaknya wanita bangsawan lainnya di atas meja tanpa suara gaduh. Kemudian dua mutiara peraknya menatap Kurenai dengan pandangan serius.

"Neji-nii menikah dengan seorang laki-laki di gereja di panti asuhan ini. Dan kakakku tahu itu sewaktu dia di New York. Sungguh dia merasa tidak enak tidak bisa ikut pemberkatan pernikahan Neji-nii. Aku pun juga…"

Hanabi memotong perkataannya sendiri dengan raut wajah menyesal. Kurenai mencoba mencari sesuatu di raut wajah cantik gadis belia di hadapannya ini. Apa maksud dari perbincangan ini. Kurenai tidak tahu jika Hinata adalah suami dari Naruto, anak pantinya dulu. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak mampu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Jadi… Kurenai-san, aku ingin mengetahui dimana Neji-nii tinggal sekarang"

Kening Kurenai mengernyit.

"Anda tidak tahu dimana Hyuuga Neji tinggal? Bukankah anda saudara sepupunya?"

"Ya tentu. Kami saudara. Tapi, Neji-nii menikah tanpa memberitahu keluarga besar Hyuuga, entahlah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia menikahi seorang laki-laki?" pertanyaanya sangat sumbang dan ambigu.

Jujur Kurenai tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Kesannya seperti Hanabi menjelekkan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku mohon, beri tahu aku dimana Neji-nii tinggal"

Hanya memberinya alamat dimana Sasuke dan Neji tinggal bukanlah perkara besar bagi Kurenai. Tapi ada hal yang mengganggunya ketika dia memberikan secarik kertas kepada Hanabi berisi alamat rumah Neji di Osaka.

Sayangnya, Kurenai lagi-lagi tidak bisa menemukan apa yang mengganggunya. Jadilah dia hanya bisa menatap mobil limousine Hanabi pergi meluncur setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah yang diinginkannya.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apapun'

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Terlihat Hinata duduk termenung di sofa berpunggung tinggi di kamar berwarna ungu pekat tersebut. Mata kelabunya meredup menatap suaminya yang sedang meraung. Ya, Naruto sungguh-sungguh meraung di kamar tersebut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dipegang erat-erat oleh 3 orang perawat dan seorang pelayan rumah.

Hinata menangis mendengar suara gaduh dan rintihan dari orang yang begitu dia cintai itu, terlebih lagi raungan Naruto selalu saja menyebut nama Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke yang senantiasa keluar dari mulut Naruto. Wanita cantik berambut sepinggang itu begitu frustasi memikirkan semua cara agar Naruto 'sadar' kembali.

Dia geram pada Neji yang mengirimkan foto pernikahan menjijikkannya dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki miskin yang tidak memiliki orang tua, tahta apalagi harta di dunia ini. Hinata meremas keningnya dengan keras saat teriakan Naruto menyerang gendang telinganya. Sudah lebih dari 3 hari dia tinggal di Mansion Hyuuga di Konoha, membawa pulang Naruto ke rumahnya dengan sebuah tujuan yang sangat berat dia lakukan. Dan wanita anggun itu meminta adiknya untuk mencari dimana kakak sepupunya tinggal di Osaka.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto dengan mata memerah meradang.

Biji matanya menatap sengit seorang dokter yang mencoba mengukur denyut nadi di lengan kanannya. Naruto berontak tidak senang. Dia hanya butuh Sasuke, bukannya dokter, apalagi keluarga Hyuuga. Yang sangat diinginkan Naruto sekarang adalah keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya, bukan yang lainnya. Namun mengapa tidak seorang pun mengerti akan hal itu. Naruto benci.

"Ikat kakinya" perintah si dokter.

Dua orang pelayan rumah yang berdiri di ujung ranjang segera mencarikan tali pengikat yang diinginkan dokter. Ketika merasakan sesuatu mengikat kuat kedua kakinya, Naruto meronta, melolong, berteriak sambil mencaci maki orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hinata berdiri dari sofa untuk mendekati sang suami, tetapi dokter yang menangangi Naruto menolak hal itu.

"Tolong beri sedikit ruang, kami tidak ingin anda terluka"

Begitu kata dokter.

"Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke! KATAKAN PADAKU PEREMPUAN JALANG!" Naruto menatap bengis istrinya sendiri.

Hinata bisa melihat kebencian yang tiada ujung di kedua mata safir Naruto. Mata itu yang dulu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, menatapnya dengan kasih sayang yang melindungi. Tapi sekarang mata biru itu menggelap ketika cintanya pergi. Tidak, hatinya rusak karena Sasuke. Itulah pemikiran Hinata.

"Sasuke… Tidak… jangan, kumohon… Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu… sungguhh" erangan Naruto melemah ketika dokter selesai menyuntikkan cairan penenang ke lengan atas Naruto.

Penglihatan Naruto memburam dan bergoyang dengan racauan yang makin tidak jelas menyebut nama Sasuke kian sering. Dia merasakan usapan di kepalanya, menyibak rambut pirang yang menutupi penglihatannya. Dia melihat Hinata di ujung matanya, dia ingin menolak sentuhan tangan wanita itu, namun dia terlalu lemah.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya Naruto-kun… hiks… kau akan bertemu Sasuke"

Suara Hinata tenggelam di ujungnya. Tangisnya semakin kencang ketika rasa sakit semakin menggulungnya menjauh dari Naruto. Bibir Naruto yang bergetar menyebut nama laki-laki itu seolah seperti tajamnya silet yang mengoyak bendera cinta di lubuk hati Hinata. Dia ingin bertahan di cintanya pada Naruto, namun ketika melihat seorang yang dia cintai begitu terluka karena keegoisannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Jadi… biarlah. Biarlah dia mengalah untuk kali ini.

Dia akan mempertemukan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Osaka.**

** 17.00 p.m**

Neji dan Sasuke masih berkutat di dalam kamar mereka di lantai dua hunian nyaman yang Neji beli 5 tahun lalu. Neji baru kelar mandi ketika mendapati istrinya duduk sambil menyisir rambut di depan cermin. Sambil sesekali mengusap rambut panjangnya yang jadi kusut gara-gara terkena air, Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya dari cermin.

"Kenapa belum ganti pakaian?" tanya Neji.

"Karena aku tidak mau bajuku basah karena harus mengeringkan rambutmu" ia menjawab dengan cemberut di bibirnya.

Neji terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke menarik laci untuk mengeluarkan hair dryer yang akan Neji pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang dan tebal.

"Aku tidak bisa mengeringkannya dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu sayang"

Neji mengecup kening Sasuke dengan cepat ketika laki-laki berambut bokong bebek itu mengulurkan alat pengering rambut.

"Hn, baka" cibir Sasuke.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih sebuah kaos lengan pendek dari dalam almari sembari menunggu Sasuke mencolokkan pengering rambut tersebut. Memakai celana jeansnya dengan cepat baru kemudian duduk di depan cermin dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Baiklah tuan gondrong, sebaiknya kau potong rambut kusutmu" kata Sasuke.

Neji merengut mendengar hal itu. Sasuke sering memintanya memotong rambut, supaya dia tidak diminta mengeringkan rambutnya lagi, tapi kenyataannya itu hanya angin lalu untuk laki-laki Hyuuga itu. Dia mencintai rambutnya, seperti dia mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin memotongnya sama sekali, mungkin nanti kalau lebih panjang"

Sasuke mulai meraih sejumput rambut coklat tembaga milik Neji yang basah, dan mengarahkan moncong hair dryer ke rambut tersebut. Keduanya hanya diam, Sasuke sibuk dengan rambut Neji dan Neji yang sibuk dengan lotionnya.

TING– TONG–

"Hn? Siapa ya?" bisik Sasuke sedikit terhenti mengeringkan rambut suaminya.

Neji tampak menyisir rambutnya yang sudah kering sambil menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan rambutku sendiri, bukalah dulu. Nanti aku turun" kata Neji.

Ia meraih hair dryer dan mulai mengeringkannya sendiri sementara Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu rumah. Dia sedikit berlari ketika mendapati bel rumahnya terus berbunyi hingga nampak tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Sasuke mengenakan sandalnya lalu menyentakkan kunci dua kali. Saat dia mendorong pintu rumahnya dia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut oranye dan nampak sangar mengenakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nona Hyuuga ingin bertemu dengan anda" katanya.

Rasanya seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian secara tiba-tiba saat mulut laki-laki berbadan besar itu mengucapkan nama 'Nona Hyuuga'. Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia tahu meski Neji seorang Hyuuga, siapa lagi Nona Hyuuga kalau bukan dari keluarga Hinata. Apa mau wanita itu? Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergap Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu menyingkir dan memberikan jalan kepada seorang wanita cantik mengenakan baju selutut dengan kardigan putih menyelimuti bahunya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat mata wanita itu, karena kacamata kecoklatan menyelubungi kedua matanya. Sasuke agak kaget ketika mendapati wanita itu bukan Hinata, sosok wanita yang ada di depannya lebih tinggi besar dari pada Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap wanita itu.

Si wanita mengangkat kacamatanya ke atas kepala berambut hitamnya yang dikuncir tinggi di belakang. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Hinata, apalagi gaya bermake upnya. Meski raut muka dingin terpatri di sana, tetapi Sasuke masih ingat wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Dia adik Hinata.

"Siapa Sasuke?" suara Neji datang dari belakang bahu Sasuke yang tegang.

Dia tidak menjawab tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan Neji kaget saat melihat adik sepupunya ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Neji-nii. Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa dilema dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Neji dan Hanabi tidak bicara untuk waktu yang sangat lama, meskipun Sasuke telah meletakkan secangkir teh sakura di hadapan Neji dan Hanabi, tapi keduanya masih betah untuk bungkam. Jadilah mereka bertiga duduk di kursi ruang makan di dapur rumah dengan suasana canggung.

Hanabi mendehem dan menanggalkan kardigannya dari tubuhnya. Mengekspos kulit putih lembut di lengan ramping gadis cantik itu.

"Apa yang anda inginkan Hanabi-sama?" tanya Neji mencoba sopan.

Hanabi menatap tertarik kakak sepupu dan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan kotak di ruangan tersebut dan tersenyum kecil di sudut bibir kanannya yang terpoles lipstick merah.

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu Neji-nii… lima tahun itu sangat lama loh" Hanabi mengerling menatap Neji.

"Ya, aku tahu itu" jawab Neji kaku.

Sasuke menunduk kecil ketika tatapan Hanabi tertuju padanya. Tatapan itu selalu sama seperti yang keluarga Hyuuga, kecuali Neji, berikan kepadanya. Tatapan merendahkan, jijik dan benci yang terpancar kuat dari mata itu.

"Hm… keluarga besar Hyuuga sangat kaget ketika mendengar kau sudah menikah Niisan, apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki…" Hanabi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, membuat laki-laki berparas manis itu merasa tertekan.

"Dia orang baik Hanabi-sama" tutur Neji memutus tekanan Hanabi pada Sasuke.

Tawa kecil Hanabi terdengar ketika ucapan Neji sangat menggelitik syaraf tertawanya. Hanabi meraih cangkir putih berisi teh harumnya.

"Benarkah. Lucu sekali…" ia menyesap ujung cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya dengan pandangan menelisik Sasuke.

"Kau menikah tanpa memberitahu Otou-sama, juga menikah tanpa memberi kabar pada kami… kami sangat kecewa karena kau mengadakan kegiatan sakral tanpa memberitahu kami dulu"

Hanabi meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Terlebih, ketika kau memilih untuk menikahi Sasuke…"

Sasuke melirik Hanabi dari balik bulu matanya yang lebat dan hitam. Bibir merah itu terlihat menyeringai menatapnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini… Sasuke merasa sangat terpojok, kenapa keluarga bangsawan seperti Hyuuga itu selalu saja mencampur urusi kehidupannya yang sederhana dan nyaman.

Meskipun Neji memiliki darah Hyuuga, Neji bukanlah golongan bangsawan seperti Hanabi dan Hinata. Apakah keluarga ningrat itu tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri?

"Kau orang yang sangat beruntung Sasuke-nii… dicintai oleh laki-laki sebaik Neji-nii, dan orang sebaik Naruto nii-sama"

Telinga Sasuke berdenging saat mendengar nama Naruto terlantun dari celah bibir mungil Hanabi. Sasuke meremas tangannya sendiri saat merasakan dadanya tersentak kaget, mengingat Naruto adalah sumber kesakitannya selama ini. Neji tiba-tiba meraih tangan Sasuke yang dingin dan gemetaran, mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hati Sasuke.

"Ah maaf…" ucap Hanabi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membawa anda kemari Hanabi-sama?" Neji mendesak Hanabi untuk segera berbicara maksud kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku datang kesini dengan susah payah setelah meminta alamat rumah Niisan ke panti asuhan, tentu dengan alasan yang kuat"

Kening Neji dan Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

Hanabi merenggangkan jemarinya di atas meja dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Aku kesini atas permintaan Hinata nee-sama"

Nama itu lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke pening. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan adik Hinata ini? Kenapa seolah dia sedang menyiksa Sasuke?

"Nee-sama pulang dari New York empat hari yang lalu. Dia pulang bersama dengan Naruto nii-sama…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke terkejut ketika dia bertanya dengan tidak sabar dan tidak sopan pada gadis belia di depannya itu. Tetapi pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari pita suaranya. Sasuke juga tidak menyesali pertanyaan itu.

Hanabi nampak terkesiap akan tindakan Sasuke. Namun dia tetap tersenyum dan menjawab mantap kepada laki-laki berambut hitam legam tersebut

"Jawabannya sangat sederhana. Nee-sama ingin kau ke Konoha, ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan padamu" tandas Hanabi dengan suara tanpa emosi yang berlebih.

Gadis bungsu Hyuuga itu sukses membuat Sasuke mati rasa dalam sekejap. Kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui Hinata? Yang benar saja, Sasuke sudah cukup terluka dan 'berdarah' di masa lalunya karena Naruto dan Hinata, jadi jangan harap dia akan kembali menemui wanita itu lagi.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?" Neji mencoba mencari penjelasan.

"Neji-nii harusnya sadar kalau tindakan niisan yang mengirimkan foto pernikahan kalian adalah hal yang salah…"

"Mengirimkan pada siapa?" tuntut Sasuke cepat.

Alis Hanabi tertekuk mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari Sasuke. Apakah Neji tidak memberitahunya?

"Neji-nii tidak memberitahumu?"

Sasuke bergerak-gerak gusar ketika perasaan tidak enak menyergapnnya sekali waktu. Neji tidak memberitahunya apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa? Katakan padaku apa?"

Sasuke mencengkram genggaman tangan lebar Neji dengan kuat dan kalut. Mata hitam itu ingin menerobos mata perak Neji dan menemukan kejujurannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, tidak ada apa-apa" Neji mengusap lengan Sasuke namun ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang kakakmu inginkan dariku?! KATAKAN SEMUANYA!" raung Sasuke marah.

Dia menatap marah Hanabi yang terkejut ketika Sasuke meraung.

"Apa yang Hinata inginkan?" tuntut Sasuke kali ini.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Konoha"

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ajakan 'bunuh diri' tersebut. Ikut ke Konoha? Yang benar saja.

"Untuk apa aku kesana?"

Naruto nii-sama depresi karena kau!" telunjuk Hanabi mengacung pada Sasuke. Menunjuk marah laki-laki bermata hitam yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hanabi.

"Hinata nee-sama menderita gara-gara Naruto nii-sama kenal dan bersamamu! Seharusnya nee-sama tidak melakukan ini! Seharusnya dia tidak boleh rela suaminya berdekatan dengan laki-laki gay! Tapi karena nee-sama ingin Naruto nii-sama bahagia makanya dia memintamu untuk ke Konoha!"

Hanabi terengah setelah berteriak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke terasa pusing sekarang. Kenapa masa lalunya harus diungkit-ungkit ketika dia mulai bahagia dengan hidupnya kini? Naruto depresi karenanya?

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya"

"KAU PUNYA!" raung Hanabi marah.

"KAU HARUS KE KONOHA! MENJELASKANNYA PADA NARUTO NII-SAMA AGAR DIA BISA MENCINTAI NEE-SAMA!"

BRAAKK

"AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHAT LAKI-LAKI ITU LAGI! PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI!"

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuhnya keluar dapur dan menaiki tangga dengan langkah bedebam meninggalkan Hanabi yang marah dan Neji yang menatapnya bersalah. Dadanya bergemuruh dan tubuhnya gemetaran ketika mendegar kenyataan Naruto ada di Jepang, 'sakit' karenanya.

Sementara di dapur Hanabi menatap kakak sepupunya penuh rasa kesal.

"Seharusnya niisan mengatakan semuanya dari awal. Ini semua karena kau niisan, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kumohon, bawa Sasuke-nii ke rumah. Nee-sama menunggu"

Hanabi lantas berdiri dan membungkuk kecil. Kemudian dia berlalu dari rumah Neji bersama empat orang pengawal yang berjejer di mobil sedan yang terparkir di depan rumah Neji.

Neji menghela napas panjang dan lelah. Rencana jalan-jalannya dengan Sasuke rusak total dan parah karena insiden ini. Semuanya terbongkar, Neji menatap anak tangga ke lantai dua, dia yakin Sasuke sedang menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Konoha terlebih dahulu hari ini. Pelayan di rumah Hyuuga yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan terlihat menatap keluar jendela lebar di setiap sudut rumah. Mereka terpesona dan bergembira kala melihat butiran-butiran halus salju mulai turun ke bumi.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, melipat kakinya dan menumpukan dagu di atas lutut. Mata biru itu menatap kosong pada salju yang mulai turun. Dia telah melewati lima kali musim dingin tanpa Sasuke, dan kehidupannya seolah membeku. Membuat Naruto seperti kehilangan rona hangatnya, matahari itu meredup tanpa ada rasa cinta lagi. Hinata hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan raut wajah terluka.

Hatinya sepi semenjak Naruto depresi karena Sasuke menikah dengan Neji.

"Naru–"

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke" kata Naruto memotong ucapan istrinya.

Dia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, Hinata menghela napas melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu mengacuhkannya. Hanya karena Sasuke, dan dimana Hanabi saat ini? Kenapa anak itu tidak segera pulang? Apa sangat sulit membawa laki-laki gay itu datang menemui Naruto? Padahal dulu dia sangat tergila-gila pada suaminya itu. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan takut hinggap di dada Hinata.

Sasuke memang mencintai Naruto, tapi itu dulu. Apakah sekarang dia masih mencintai pria itu? Hinata menggigit kuku jarinya. Dia takut jika Sasuke masih mencintai Naruto maka mereka akan hidup bersama.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Dia menurunkan kakinya dan melirik jengah Hinata. Wanita berbaju hitam itu menarik napas kemudian berjalan mendekati tirai jendela.

"Hanabi sedang mencarinya Naruto-kun…" Hinata menyibakkan seluruh tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"…jadi kumohon, bersabarlah" bisik Hinata lebih pelan dari dengungan mesin penghangat ruangan yang menyala.

Mata Hinata langsung memanas ketika Naruto mendecih menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku ingin dia disini saat jam makan siang!" bentak Naruto.

Dia berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapan Hinata. Membuat wanita itu harus menutup matanya saat pancaran mata marah Naruto selalu saja terarah kepadanya. Hah! Hinata nyaris tergelak sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ya memang kepadanyalah Naruto akan marah, memangnya siapa lagi? Toh hanya dia yang selalu menempel pada laki-laki pirang itu.

"Akan kuusahakan" lirih Hinata.

Wanita itu kemudian berlalu dari dalam kemarnya tersebut, menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan Naruto. Dia melihat meja makan telah diisi makanan oleh para pelayan, nantinya hanya akan ada dirinya yang makan disana sendirian. Naruto tidak akan sudi lagi makan satu meja dengannya lagi. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa miris, hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Halo nee-sama?" jawab Hanabi pada telepon genggamnya.

Terdengar nada helaan di seberang sana, Hanabi tahu kakaknya itu pasti sangat lelah dengan tingkah Naruto selama ini. Kadang sikap Naruto yang semena-mena pada kakaknya yang rela berkorban banyak membuat gadis remaja itu ingin marah, tetapi Hinata selalu menahannya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Giliran Hanabi yang menghela napas. Pertanyaan Hinata juga selalu dia pertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri selama seminggu ini dia di Osaka, setiap hari Hanabi selalu menemui Sasuke. Membujuknya untuk ikut ke Konoha. Meminta tolong kepadanya untuk bertemu Naruto, meski hanya sebentar. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati sakit di hati kakak iparnya. Tetapi… Sasuke tetap akan selalu menolaknya.

"Aku akan usahakan pulang cepat nee-sama" ucap Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun semakin tersiksa Hanabi…" bisik Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku akan berusaha membawa Sasuke-nii ke Konoha. Meskipun dia sangat keras kepala, aku pasti akan membawanya ke Konoha nee-sama" Hanabi berjanji dengan suara nyaring.

Hinata bisa merasakan gelombang semangat dari adiknya di setiap suku kata yang baru saja terucap Hanabi. Hinata mencoba untuk bersabar dalam rasa sakitnya sendiri, demi Naruto, demi Naruto. Iya benar, demi cintanya kepada sang suami maka Hinata rela menelan rasa pahitnya.

"Aku percaya padamu Hanabi"

"Iya. Terima kasih nee-sama, aku sedang dalam perjalan ke rumah Neji nii-san"

"Hmm… apa Neji-nii mengijinkan Sasuke-kun ke Konoha?"

Hanabi agak menggumam sesaat.

"Neji-nii tidak pernah mengatakan apakah dia mengijinkan Sasuke-nii boleh ke Konoha atau tidak, apapun yang terjadi semua hanya terserah Sasuke-nii saja. Bukankah itu berarti Neji-nii tidak keberatan?"

"Yah…" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Nee-sama? Nee-sama baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau adiknya tidak akan tahu apa yang dia lakukan kini.

"Iya, baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan Sasuke-kun agar ikut denganmu" titah Hinata.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

'Kumohon, Naruto nii-sama sangat membutuhkanmu! Hanya sekali, kumohon kali ini saja'

'Dia sama menderitanya denganmu! Kalau kau kesana, kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi!'

'Hinata nee-sama akan sangat berterima kasih padamu, dia bersedia meminta maaf padamu. Sasuke-nii, aku mohon atas nama Hinata nee-sama dan Naruto nii-sama, ikutlah denganku'

"Banyak hal yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Kecupan dari bibir Neji terasa hangat di pelipis Sasuke, semalam dia agak demam karena banyak pikiran terutama masalah permintaan Hanabi untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Makan dulu, aku tidak mau kau sakit lebih parah" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sasuke.

Dia merangkul bahu kecil laki-laki itu, menarik dirinya agar semakin dekat dengan orang yang paling dicintainya itu, yang mungkin saja… sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangannya.

"Buka mulutmu Sasuke" pinta Neji menyodorkan sesendok nasi dan capcai.

Sasuke menurut layaknya robot, ia makan, mengunyah dan menelannya seperti biasa. Tapi, rasanya sangat berbeda. Dia makan tidak enak, seperti makan angin kering saja. Namun Sasuke tetap menghargai usaha Neji agar selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu untuk pergi ke Konoha Sasuke"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Neji yang murung sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Kita semua ingin bahagia, jujur… aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah kau bahagia denganku atau tidak…"

Neji menarik napasnya, mencoba mendongak menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya balik. Mata hitam itu seperti cermin kebalikan baginya, Neji bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di masa depan melalui mata Sasuke yang tidak bisa bohong. Penderitaan.

Tangan Neji terulur guna mengusap pipi lembut Sasuke yang masih agak hangat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat, kuharap kau sadar akan hal itu. Tapi… jika Naruto adalah kebahagiaanmu… pergilah"

Neji menangis.

Hati Sasuke teriris melihat orang yang begitu baik kepadanya menangis di hadapannya. Sasuke berani sumpah, seumur-umur dia hidup bersama Neji, baru kali ini Neji menangis. Dan laki-laki itu menangis karena dirinya. Apakah dia sangat berarti bagi Neji?

Sasuke mengusap rinai air mata Neji dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kebahagiaanku…" bisik Sasuke tersendat.

Neji memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi rasa hangat dari tangan halus Sasuke. Dia tersenyum terluka dan lamat-lamat dia menggeleng perlahan, kembali menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Mata itu tidak bisa berbohong.

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong Sasuke…" Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang saling menerpa. Tubuh ringkih Sasuke bergetar dalam rangkulan Neji. Pria yang baru dinikahi Sasuke 3 bulan itu terluka karena perasaan cintanya sendiri pada Sasuke. Neji terlalu cerdik, dia membaca seluruhnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke layaknya buku yang terbuka, dia ingin membuat Neji bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri walaupun rasanya ganjil dan Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Namun, Sasuke terlalu berhutang banyak kepada Neji.

Memilih hidup bersama dengan Neji adalah kesalahan besar yang telah Sasuke lakukan, seharusnya dulu dia pergi saja ke panti asuhan supaya tidak ada lagi orang yang terluka karenanya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat 5 tahun lamanya, seharusnya dia membalas kebaikan Neji dengan kasih sayang yang sangat besar. Namun di kenyataannya Neji justru rela terluka.

"Hiks… maaf… maafkan aku Neji"

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Neji. Dia membawa dirinya sendiri ke dalam pelukan hangat sang suami. Neji membalasnya dengan getaran tubuhnya juga.

Dia hanya harus menyiapkan mentalnya ketika melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto, karena setelah ini… mereka akan benar-benar terpisah.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Hinata dan keluarga Naruto berkumpul di mansion Hyuuga. Iruka meminta cuti sehari dari kantornya, Ayame ikut turut juga disana. Tadi dia menangis tersedu-sedan saat melihat keadaan Naruto. Lepas jam makan siang tadi, Naruto kembali mengamuk karena tidak ada Sasuke di kamarnya. Laki-laki itu menyumpah serapah seluruh keluarga Hyuuga –nyaris membuat Hiashi menonjoknya keras-keras. Naruto merusak segala benda di kamar Hinata, ia membanting lampu, membalikkan meja, merobek tirai juga memecahkan foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto seperti kesurupan selama hampir setengah hari sampai pada akhirnya dokter datang dan segera menenangkan Naruto.

Hiashi nampak lesu duduk di sebelah Hinata yang sangat murung dan sembab. Pria paruh baya itu sudah meredakan tangisan Hinata sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tadi, dia masih di kota Ame saat Hinata menelpon jika Hanabi akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Hiashi pun segera memacu mobilnya dan sempat terjebak macet, tetapi dia sampai bersamaan dengan Iruka juga Ayame dalam keadaan rumah yang sangat pilu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik ayah Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri atas kenestapaan semua ini. Apakah ini langkah yang tepat? Membawa Sasuke ke hadapan Naruto, setelah berkali-kali dia menggagalkan usaha Naruto untuk menjumpai pria manis itu. Bagaimana jika nantinya Naruto akan kabur bersama Sasuke, bukankah dirinyalah yang akan gila?

Hiks…

Hinata kembali menangisi nasib hidupnya yang tragis beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Wanita itu mengusap kebas wajah merahnya dan melihat jam dinding, sudah jam 7 malam. Keluarga ini nampaknya akan melupakan makan malamnya. Hanabi menghubungi saat pukul 3 sore tadi. Mungkin gadis itu masih dalam pesawat menuju Konoha dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Meski orang tua angkat Naruto juga sedih tetapi kesedihan Hinata berkali-kali lipat ketika menyadari dia akan membiarkan Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Laki-laki yang dicintainya akan melihat laki-laki yang dibencinya.

Dokter tiba-tiba turun dari lantai atas.

"Naruto sudah bangun, dia agak bingung tapi dia cukup baik-baik saja" kata dokter.

"Apa dia akan mengamuk lagi seperti tadi siang?" tanya Ayame dengan suara bergetar.

Dokter itu melesakkan kacamatanya ke dalam saku jasnya lantas menatap penuh rasa sesal kepada keluarga itu terutama Hinata.

"Mungkin iya, Naruto kehilangan kontrol terhadap orang bernama Sasuke itu. Dia sangat sensitif saat ini… namun, jika dia kembali mengamuk aku sudah menyiapkan serbuk ini"

Sang dokter mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam tas hitam yang dibawanya, ia meletakkannya di atas meja dengan sopan.

"Taburkan sedikit padanya, dan dia akan jatuh tertidur"

Hinata menutup matanya, menahan rasa nyeri yang menyabet isi kalbunya. Apa dokter itu sudah tidak waras? Hinata saja tidak sanggup melihat Naruto 'ditidurkan' oleh tenaga medis, apalagi jika dirinyalah yang harus membuat Naruto pingsan.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama sudah sampai" seorang pelayan laki-laki membungkuk kecil di hadapan Hinata.

Wanita itu sedikit menyingsingkan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, dia berdiri bersama dengan ayahnya. Siap menyambut 'tamu' yang membuatnya merana sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Hanabi muncul terlebih dahulu, gadis cantik itu membungkuk pada keluarganya. Dan di belakangnya Hinata menemukan Neji-nii bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berbalut jaket tebal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Hinata-sama… Hiashi-sama"

Neji menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dengan tetap menahan rangkulannya di bahu Sasuke yang menegang. Sasuke ketakutan. Bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam dan menyakitkan kembali menghantuinya, apalagi semua mimpi buruk itu diawali di rumah ini.

"Senang melihatmu kembali…" ucap Hinata kepada Neji.

Dia mengerling menatap Sasuke, dia tersenyum masam saat tahu Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan kondisi semua ini. Tetapi semuanya harus diselesaikan saat ini juga bukan? Hinata harus merelakan beberapa waktu untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau ikut bersama adikku Sasuke-kun…" kata Hinata dengan suara sengau.

Ia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya kepada Sasuke, mata hitam Sasuke menatap uluran tangan itu. Haruskah dia balas menjabatnya? Tapi tangan itu pernah 'menyakitinya' 5 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum lebih jelas ketika Sasuke balas mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa grogi dari Sasuke, atau mungkin rasa takut dari Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun ada di kamar atas…"

Hinata melepas jabatan kedua tangan mereka. Sasuke langsung meremas tangannya sendiri kala dia mendengar nama Naruto disebut begitu dekat dengannya. Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras saat ini, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Dia sakit hati atas kelakukan Naruto, laki-laki itu seperti pengecut yang hanya bisa menatap Sasuke ketika para pelayan menyeretnya keluar rumah. Naruto tidak menggapai tangannya waktu itu, namun… kenapa Sasuke harus menggapai Naruto sekarang?

Kenapa dia terlalu bodoh untuk membenci seseorang?

"Dia di dalam" kata Hinata.

Wanita itu menatap kakak sepupunya yang terus memegangi tangan Sasuke. Dia tahu, Neji tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sama seperti dia yang tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Neji mengerti arti tatapan dari Hinata, dia melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke. Dia memutar tubuh ramping Sasuke yang terbalut jaket hangat, mata mereka saling menatap dengan pancaran meminta maaf.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, percayalah itu adalah hal baik bagimu…" bisik Neji.

Mata perak itu meredup, tidak bersinar terang layaknya biasa mata itu menerangi relung hati Sasuke yang gelap.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu"

Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Neji bergetar di atas bibirnya yang juga bergetar menahan perasaan sesak itu. Kenapa dia harus ditempatkan di situasi yang sangat menyakitkan begini, seandainya dia diijinkan memilih oleh Tuhan, maka ia akan memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia.

Saat kecupan kecil itu berakhir, Sasuke menemukan mata Neji memerah hendak menangis. Laki-laki itu tersenyum –senyum yang dipaksakan sekali- kepada Sasuke. Ia juga mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang, tetapi kali ini Sasuke merasakan bedanya usapan Neji. Usapan Neji terasa seperti usapan seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Masuklah, dia menunggumu"

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa percaya jika dia melakukan semua ini. Dia masuk ke kamar Naruto, dan dia menemukan laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di headbed. Matanya terpejam dengan plester putih menempel di kening kanannya, tangan kanan Naruto juga diperban. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Sasuke berlahan sekali berjalan mendekati ujung ranjang berselimut merah bata tersebut, langkahnya sama sekali tidak terdengar di lantai berkarpet itu.

Napasnya tersendat-sendat sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Pasalnya tiba-tiba perasaan rindu dan cintanya kembali meluap pada sosok yang tertidur itu. Berapa lama dia tidak melihat Naruto? Sasuke merasa benar-benar lupa akan waktu.

Selama ini dia terus memupuk harapan untuk bisa melihat Naruto. Dan kini hal itu terkabul, tetapi rasa bersalah menggayutinya. Dia telah melukai hati laki-laki sebaik Neji.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dengan spontan.

Retinanya segera menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dalam balutan jaket merah besar yang membungkus tubuhnya. Otak Naruto bergerak bagai anak panah, cepat dan sangat reaktif terhadap sosok laki-laki di depannya ini.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tertegun untuk sesaat.

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berdiri berjalan pelan-pelan kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tangisan tanpa suara. Naruto menelisik tubuh Sasuke, rambutnya hitam begitu juga kedua retina matanya yang bulat, dia berkulit putih dan laki-laki bertubuh ramping. Tiba-tiba Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya mencoba meraih pipi kiri Sasuke yang basah akan air mata.

Dadanya bergemuruh saat merasakan tesktur lembut dari kulit basah nan hangat itu. Bibirnya bergetar dengan perasaan kangen dan bahagia tercampur.

"Sa- Sasuke? Kaukah ini?" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya diam dengan tetap menangis, tidak berusaha mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto membingkai wajah putih Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ini benar-benar Sasuke, di depannya berdiri sosok rapuh yang begitu dia cintai dan sosok yang begitu banyak dia berikan luka di hidupnya. Naruto merasa sulit mempercayai hal itu, tapi ketika suara isakan keluar dari bibir merah Sasuke yang bergetar dia langsung mendekap Sasuke ke dadanya.

Menyusupkan tangan berbalut kasanya ke rambut hitam Sasuke, menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke yang selalu hangat, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Hiks…" isakan Sasuke kembali terdengar, lirih namun menyayat hati Naruto.

Dia tersadar bahwa dialah penyebab isakan itu keluar.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke… maaf. Aku… aku sangat senang kau ada disini… kumohon Sasuke, jangan pergi. Aku takut kau akan pergi… tinggallah denganku, kumohon Sasuke…" racau Naruto dengan tangan semakin erat mendekap tubuh Sasuke.

"Hiks…"

Namun Sasuke tidak membalas pelukan Naruto. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuh dengan mata terpejam erat. Rasanya sulit sekali menampik semua perasaan sayang Naruto, laki-laki ini seolah menjadi bagian dari napas Sasuke. Ketika dia merasakan dekapan itu, Sasuke merasa ingin selalu dalam rangkulan tangan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mencarimu sendiri… aku sangat takut kau meninggalkanku…"

Naruto mencium pelipis Sasuke.

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu… Sasuke. Kembalilah padaku"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, mencoba meraih pinggang Naruto. Sasuke ingin bersandar. Dia merasa pening dengan semua hal yang sedang terjadi padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa terisak pelan di bahu Naruto, dia… merindukan rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Betapa… betapa dia berharap akan bisa merasakan lengan Naruto memeluknya.

"Naruto…"

.

.

.

Sasuke didudukkan di atas sofa dengan Naruto memeluknya kuat-kuat. Naruto selalu berbisik menyebut nama Sasuke dengan suara bergetar, dia… masih merasa semua ini adalah mimpi. Makanya dia memeluk Sasuke kuat-kuat, karena dia sangat takut jika dia melepas tubuh itu maka ia akan menghilang. Naruto tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya ditinggal pergi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hanya diam saja. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah dan lemas dalam seketika, melihat Naruto menjadi kurus, kantong mata hitam dan juga erangan lirih Naruto yang memanggilnya bagaikan sembilu untuk Sasuke. Dia… benar-benar mencintai Naruto sekeras apapun dia membenci pria berambut pirang ini, namun kenyataannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mampu membohongi hati kecilnya.

Bahwa dia membutuhkan Naruto. Naruto juga membutuhkannya, mereka satu kesatuan yang seharusnya tidak boleh berpisah.

"Jawab aku Sasuke, kumohon…" pinta Naruto.

Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Mata biru itu berair ketika tidak lagi menemukan kalung prisma miliknya di leher putih Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa melihat sebuah kalung kecil berbentuk rumah, kenapa… Sasuke membuang kalungnya?

"Sasu–"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" potong Sasuke.

Suaranya sangat parau dan gemetaran. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa pening ketika Naruto mencoba melonggarkan dekapannya yang hangat. Naruto memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu terluap.

"Maafkan aku sayang…" ia mengusap pipi Sasuke yang memerah, kulit itu hangat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia tidak sanggup melihat mata itu secara dekat. Dia takut ketika pantulan masa lalunya dengan Naruto tercetak kuat di retina berkilau Naruto.

"Aku selalu mencarimu selama ini, tapi kemarin Neji justru mengirim foto pernikahan kalian. Aku… aku… hahh…"

Sasuke membuka kecil kedua pelupuk matanya, dia mendapati Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan kening berkerut. Tangan kiri Sasuke terulur menyentuh kulit pipi Naruto, merasakan halusnya kumis kucing yang tumbuh melintang di wajah rupawan itu. Naruto menikmati sentuhan kecil itu, dia melihat tangan putih Sasuke di wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf padamu. Karena aku kau sudah menderita bahkan sejak di panti asuhan. Maaf karena sudah melukaimu Sasuke, aku terlalu bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menghargai semua hal yang telah kau lakukan, kau sudah menungguku tapi aku justru menyia-nyiakanmu…" suara Naruto menghilang di ujungnya.

Naruto membawa kedua tangan Sasuke ke dadanya, Naruto menciumi tangan putih selembut salju itu dengan rasa sayang yang tersalurkan deras setelah menahan rindu bertemu 5 tahun lamanya, Sasuke merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat mendapati orang yang dia cintai begitu terluka. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir apakah dulu Naruto juga merasakan sedih ketika mengetahui dirinya berjuang mati-matian demi cintanya pada Naruto. Kenapa… Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sebaik Sasuke?

Naruto memeluk tangan itu dengan linangan air mata.

Kali ini dia menyerah, dia tidak kuat harus menanggung semua perasaan menumpuk di bahunya yang biasanya tegap kokoh. Naruto membiarkan dirinya sendiri dipermalukan di hadapan mata Sasuke, dia tidak peduli. Yang Naruto pedulikan sekarang adalah permintaan maaf dari laki-laki manis di depannya itu.

"Maaf… maaf… maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku minta maaf…"

Sasuke menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga ketika Naruto membawa tangannya ke mulut pria itu. Naruto menghantamkan keningnya sendiri ke cincin putih yang terselip di jari manis Sasuke. Sasuke pun merasakan kulitnya jadi hangat saat air mata Naruto mengaliri jemarinya yang Naruto genggam kuat-kuat.

"Hentikan Naru…" lirih Sasuke.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Sasuke. Kumohon… beri aku kesempatan"

Naruto menjedukkan keningnya semakin kuat ke cincin pernikahan Sasuke, meskipun dia merasa sakit di kening dan kepalanya namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari fisiknya. Naruto mencoba menghancurkan cincin itu menggunakan kepalanya.

"Naruto…"

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa menemukanmu…"

"Naru…to" Sasuke balas menggenggam tangan lebar Naruto.

"Kembalilah Sasuke… hiks…" kepala Naruto terkulai lemah di atas genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

Naruto terisak dengan Sasuke yang nyaris meneteskan air mata lagi. Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya dari balutan tangan Naruto. Sasuke membingkai wajah tan Naruto, ia mengusap lembut air mata pria itu menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik. Naruto menatap miris laki-laki itu, tatapan terluka yang dulu selalu Sasuke sorotkan kepadanya.

"Hentikan…" bisik Sasuke.

Mereka saling pandang. Perasaan pilu dan rindu yang sangat membuat sesak dada tidak bisa Sasuke hilangkan begitu saja, Naruto… menunggunya? Apakah begitu selama 5 tahun ini? Sungguh Naruto melakukan itu untuknya? Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu selama empat belas tahun…" kata Sasuke tersendat.

Naruto ingin berucap tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyingkap helaian pirang Naruto dari keningnya, dia menemukan luka memar dan lecet di dahi Naruto. Sasuke menatap sedih Naruto, Sasuke kemudian memajukan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Naruto merasakan sentuhan hangat di keningnya yang memar. Ia hanya mampu mengamit pinggang Sasuke kian erat, agar Sasuke nyaman. Sasuke juga sempurna melupakan suaminya yang saat ini tegang dengan perasaan berkecamuk di lantai bawah. Hanya dengan dia menatap mata biru Naruto yang sedalam samudera, dan kini samuderanya terluka.

"Aku bertahan dari rasa sakitku untukmu… hiks…" Sasuke lantas melepaskan kecupan kecil itu dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri semakin kuat ketika isakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga masih menunggumu lima tahun ini, meskipun aku mencoba membencimu hiks… tapi aku tidak bisa… tidak bisa Naruto. Dadaku sakit setiap mengingatmu!"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

Isakan Sasuke mencabik pikirannya, betapa sulit semua keadaan yang telah dia lalui semasa hidup ini. Dan Sasuke jauh lebih sulit dalam menjalaninya, tanpa dirinya. Sasuke berjalan dengan luka yang dia tinggalkan.

"Neji memberiku harapan Naru…"

Naruto menggeleng kuat dengan mata terpejam, tidak siap mendengar semua penolakan yang hendak terlontar dari bibir pria di depannya.

"…dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku, dia menyayangiku, Neji sangat baik juga mencintaiku apa adanya. Hiks… apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semuanya?"

"Kumohon Sasuke, maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi" mohon Naruto.

"Saat aku merasa bahagia dengan Neji kau datang, kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan itu? KENAPA NARUTO!?" teriak Sasuke.

Tubuh itu tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Naruto. Membuat laki-laki itu terjungkal dari sofa, Sasuke mencengkram erat leher Naruto. Menguburkan wajahnya yang berair di dada Naruto, berteriak sekuatnya untuk melepaskan semua beban pikirannya.

Lagi-lagi begini… hidup Sasuke harus penuh dengan aduan.

Jika dia dulu mengadu hujan dan badai, kali ini Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Mengadu kepada laki-laki 5 tahun lebih tua dari pada dia. Sasuke ingin Naruto merasakan semua penderitaan yang dia alami selama ini, setidaknya… biarkan Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak sanggup menahan sakit itu sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu… hiks… jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi…" pinta Sasuke dalam tangisannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah padamu, aku disini Sasuke…" lengan Naruto mengangkat tubuh kurus itu.

Menggendong Sasuke layaknya pengantin menuju ranjangnya, membaringkan laki-laki itu di sana. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena tangisannya sendiri, ia mengusap wajah itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku akan di sisimu. Selamanya…" bisik Naruto.

Wajah itu saling berdekatan, Sasuke merasakan bibirnya bergetar dan dadanya tersentak bahagia ketika merasakan bibir hangat Naruto mengecup permukaan bibirnya. Mata berbeda warna mereka saling bertatap-tatapan untuk menyampaikan semua keluh kesahnya masing-masing.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghapus luka di hati Sasuke perlahan-lahan.

"Menikahlah denganku…"

Yang selanjutnya Sasuke rasakan adalah pagutan bibir Naruto di bibirnya yang pucat, Naruto memeluknya seperti tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, merengkuh pria itu di dalam lilitan tangannya. Sasuke sungguh amat mencintai Naruto, dan dia… harus melukai Neji karena keegoisan cintanya.

'Maafkan aku Neji… maaf'

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke pada Neji.

Sasuke melihat tatapan Neji menjadi nanar dan sedih.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Neji sangat bahagia ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Istrinya menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam lamanya di dalam kamar tersebut, Sasuke bilang dia harus menunggu Naruto tertidur dulu baru bisa turun. Nejilah orang pertama yang menghampirinya, memeluknya dengan khawatir. Barulah Hinata datang dengan wajah kusut dan bertanya 'Bagaimana Naruto-kun' pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada mereka di lantai dasar. Tidak termasuk mereka berciuman dan Naruto tidur sambil memeluknya erat. Keluarga Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat frustasi dan kebingungan dengan hal itu. Hiashi tadi mengomel karena Naruto benar-benar belok kepada Sasuke, menjadi seorang gay. Hinata tadi matanya juga memerah menahan tangisnya karena cerita Sasuke bahwa Naruto ingin menikahinya.

Dan kini, Sasuke bisa melihat Iruka-san duduk bersama dengan Hiashi di depan ruang televisi, disana ada Hinata juga Ayame. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan raut wajah serius, dan sesekali tangan panjang Hiashi melambai kesal dengan wajah mengeras. Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka membicarakan hubungan Naruto, Hinata, dirinya dan juga Neji.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Neji, laki-laki itu menatap tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya. Sasuke tertohok dengan wajah murung itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa Neji merisaukan hubungan mereka. Neji terlihat sangat kacau ketika melihat cincin nikah Sasuke tidak terpasang, Sasuke bilang Naruto yang melepasnya dan tidak mengembalikannya. Itulah kenapa tadi dia meminta maaf kepada Neji.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke kembali.

Namun sosok di depannya tidak bergeming, dia memilih menatap jemarinya yang bertautan. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya, tetapi… dia harus melakukan ini. Harus ada yang terluka di antara Neji dan Naruto. Dan sungguh ini pilihan tersulit dalam hidup seorang Sasuke. Dia sudah menyayangi Naruto semenjak di panti, tetapi kebaikan Neji sangat sulit dibalas.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Kalau pun harus, maka biar aku saja. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun Neji…" ia menatap perubahan di wajah tampan suaminya.

Namun Neji tidak merubah apapun di wajahnya. Tetap menatap kosong jari manis Sasuke.

"Aku sudah cukup menderita selama ini, karena menunggu seseorang. Dan saat itu kau datang…" Sasuke tersenyum terpaksa, berusaha mencairkan kediaman Neji.

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu melirik kecil wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memberiku perhatian, kasih sayang dan juga kau selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih karena kau begitu baik padaku selama ini… aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang sudah kau lakukan untukku…" Sasuke mengelus pipi Neji.

Usapan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menemani hidupku yang sulit, terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang baik untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua ketulusanmu…"

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di kening Neji. Mengecupnya lama guna menyampaikan seluruh kejujuran yang dia inginkan. Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya, dia harus berpisah dengan Neji secara baik-baik. Tidak ingin melukai lebih dalam pria sebaik dan setulus Neji, Sasuke sudah memberikan luka yang akan sulit Neji sembuhkan.

"Kita… harus berpisah Neji" lirih Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

Bisa ia rasakan Neji meremas jemarinya, melihat ketidakrelaan terpancar dari mata kelabunya. Inilah takdir hidup yang harus Neji jalani. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia sudah bilang pada Sasuke. Ia sudah bersumpah pada laki-laki itu, bahwa jika Naruto adalah kebahagiaan Sasuke, maka ia rela melepaskan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti…" jawab Neji getir.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…"

Neji tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Ijinkan aku menciummu. Untuk yang terakhir kali"

.

.

.

Iruka dan Ayame menyekolahkan Naruto tinggi-tinggi hingga ke Belgia agar anak itu bisa menjadi anak yang hebat dan cerdas. Naruto kecil yang Sasuke kenal adalah anak yang usil, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto suka berbagi. Terutama kepadanya. Karena itulah Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Selama Sasuke di panti asuhan, Asuma mendidik anak laki-laki manis pendiam itu tentang tata krama hingga Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi orang yang tidak pendendam, menjadikan Sasuke orang yang tidak bisa membenci orang lain meskipun orang itu selalu menyakitinya. Sikap lemah lembut, pemaaf dan halus dari Sasuke itulah yang Naruto sukai. Tidak heran, mengapa Neji terasa sangat berat melepaskan laki-laki itu.

Semuanya berjuta kali lipat lebih jelas hari ini.

Untuk Naruto juga untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

**One year later. July 23th.**

** Akaomoriyama Church.**

Harusnya Hinata tidak bersedih ketika melihat Naruto sangat tampan hari ini. Tapi… tidak, dia tidak bersedih sama sekali. Naruto memang begitu tampan dalam balutan kemeja dan jas, rambut spikenya disibakkan kebelakang membuat wajahnya yang rupawan terlihat jelas oleh tamu yang ikut upacara pemberkatan.

Naruto menikah untuk kedua kalinya hari ini dengan Sasuke.

Sudah setahun lebih mereka bercerai, baik-baik. Dan hari ini, di hari penting ini Naruto membulatkan tekadnya, menikahi Sasuke dihadapan semua orang. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi lagi.

Hinata duduk paling depan bersama Neji, kedua orang tua angkat Naruto juga Kurenai dan beberapa anak panti asuhan. Ayah dan adiknnya duduk di belakangnya, meskipun Hiashi enggan menghadiri pesta yang menurutnya tidak normal ini tetapi Hinata memaksanya. Mungkin inilah cara terbaik bagi pria berkepala lima itu untuk membahagiakan putri sulungnya.

Hinata melihatnya, melihat Sasuke berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan taburan kelopak mawar juga potongan pita kecil-kecil, ia berjalan bergandengan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Asuma menyerahkan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut kepada Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lembut saat melihat gerak bibir Asuma.

'Jaga Sasuke baik-baik'

Naruto mengangguk berjanji kemudian membawa mempelainya menaiki altar dengan senyuman teduh menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri. Sasuke dan Naruto terasa begitu bersinar, membuat Neji menghela napas dan menatap jari manisnya yang kosong tanpa adanya cincin putih yang melingkar disana.

Hinata mendapatinya melamun, kemudian Hinata meraih tangan Neji. Menggenggamnya lembut dan mengangguk memberinya semangat, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti. Inilah akhirnya, jalan yang harus mereka tempuh masing-masing. Dia bahagia melihat Sasuke bahagia. Menitipkannya pada Naruto untuk sekali lagi, dan selamanya.

'Kumohon, jangan sakiti Sasuke'

Neji masih ingat permintaannya kepada Naruto setahun yang lalu, setelah dia resmi bercerai dengan Sasuke.

'Aku bersumpah akan mencintainya seumur hidupku. Kau pegang sumpahku' jawab Naruto kala itu.

Neji masih ingat betul semuanya, Naruto memberinya pelukan terima kasih yang dalam apalagi ketika ia mengembalikan kalung prisma yang dulu Sasuke buang pada pria bermata safir terang itu. Neji cuma bisa tersenyum mengenang kenangan manis itu, akan dia simpan di hatinya.

"Kau harus bahagia Sasuke…" bisiknya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Setelah si pemimpin pemberkatan mengijinkan Naruto memasang cincin di jari Sasuke, lantas Naruto pun mencium Sasuke. Ciuman lembut dan penuh rasa yang melindungi dan berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, Sasuke bisa merasakan semua itu sejelas kristal. Naruto juga langsung memeluk Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, terima kasih sudah percaya padaku…" bisik Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto…"

Satu kecupan kecil terlandas di kening Sasuke. Pendeta membiarkan mereka berpelukan sembari dia mengatakan hal yang terasa seperti angin berhembus bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak mereka hiraukan sama sekali.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap gerakan bibir Neji dari balik bahu kokoh Naruto. Menatap laki-laki berwajah teduh itu yang baru saja berbisik tanpa suara kepadanya bahwa dia harus berbahagia bersama Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk kecil pada mantan suaminya itu. Dia tersenyum di bahu Naruto. Memeluk suaminya yang baru semakin erat. Mengutarakan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sasuke merasakan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kali ini. Naruto mencintainya, sangat mencintainya dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tidak mudah membuat laki-laki itu mencintainya. Begitu banyak luka yang harus didapatnya, tetapi semuanya bagai keajaiban.

Dia berjanji akan menunggu Naruto, sampai kapanpun bahkan dia akan menunggu Naruto sampai ke surga. Hari ini… Naruto bukan lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjemputnya dari kesedihan, namun Naruto merengkuhnya ke dalam kebahagiaan tidak terkira. Inilah kado yang dia inginkan seumur hidup. Bahagia bersama Naruto. Sesederhana itu.

Ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan rona merah kebahagiaan. Naruto ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum bahagia melihat Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Telapak tangan Sasuke mengelus wajahnya yang tegas, mata hitam itu menatapnya penuh rasa kagum dan rasa cinta seorang kekasih yang abadi ikatannya. Sentakan bangga menyusupi sanubari Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka saling memiliki dan akan saling berbagi cinta kasih sayangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah bisa bertahan dalam rasa sakit, demi aku selama itu sayang…" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengamit jari suaminya. Naruto balas mendekap tubuh itu tanpa memutus pandangan mata mereka berdua yang penuh kasmaran.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah memenuhi janjimu Naruto…" bisiknya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, tepuk tangan dan letupan konfeti tidak mereka hiraukan. Taburan mawar merah muda yang mengudara menciptakan aroma manis bagi pengantin baru tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum, semua yang Sasuke tunggu menjadi kenyataan hari ini. Penantian hidupnya tidak sia-sia, dia memiliki keluarga yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Naruto akan selalu ada untuknnya, menjadi seorang suami yang tidak akan menyakiti pasangannya, menjadi sandaran baru yang akan membuat Sasuke nyaman juga aman terlindungi. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

'Terima kasih kau sudah menjemputku'

**THE END**

Errr… etooo… lempeng banget ini endingnya -_- gomen ya buat yang enggak puas sama endingnya, tapi kan yg penting narusasu /ditampong/. Hehe soalnya jell paling kurang jago bikin end sebuah fic, jadinya yah yahhh gini lah ya :[] hehe… tapi sok atuh tinggalin review buat jell ya readers tercinta :*

Big thanks buat ** , El Donghae **karena udah ndesek jell mele buat update ini chap -_- but at last, you're awesome buddies, finally I can publish it :*

Sekalian bales review di sini aja hehe XD

Best regads for my lovely readers :

**gembel, Guest 1, Guest 2, .12, uchihapoetri, Fisa, Yuu Kurain, Guest 3, Guest 4, thunder, Guest 5, Detol, Tobi, Flower sun, Hachibi, Fatamorgana, Blue Saphire, Guest 6, Guest 7, Guest 8, Siti583, suira seans, Kuro Rozu LA, Naminamifrid.**

**Collin Blown YJ** (thanks sudah rajin review yaa :**** ini udah happy ending kan bebb)

**narusasu **(thanks udah dukung hubungan nejisasu XD)

**ABABIL **(makasih sudah sempet review yaa, lain kali mampir lagi yaa hehe)

**InspiritWoohyunl **(makasih kamu rajin review deh XD udh happy end kan mirip berbi?)

**El Donghae **(duhh demennya nejisasu ini anak, but at last it is narusasu at all hehe)

**YoungChanBiased **(arigatou ya selalu mark jell di review ^^ cukup puas sama ffnya? :D**)**

**Dahlia Lyana Palevi **(hehe ini happy ending kan?)

**aicHanimout **(syudah apdet bebebb XD thx ya udh mark di review)

**Kim Tria **(aniyaa, abangnejnej gak nganu2 sama mami sasu dung XD)

**komomiki21 **(makasih udh review say, kris itu nama anjingnya Hinata hehe bukan kris exo T^T)

**sekikaoru **(sudah gak sedih kan? Hpy ending atuh hehe)

**alta0sapphire **(thx ya senpai udh review jell, ini mami udh nikah ama papi naru kok hihi)

**DandelionEvil** (thx bgt loh udah rajin review ff jell muahh :*)

**Kagaari **(saya mah gak tega bunuh abangnejnej T^T7)

**NaluCacu CukaCuka **(arigatou yaa udh pm jell ^^, slight nejisasu aja senpai, endingnya kan udh narusasu hehe)

(nasib nejisasu cerai atuh XD tapi mami sasu tetep bahagia dong, kan tuhan baik jadi tuhan bales kesabaran mami seabis nunggu 14 taon haha)

**haruna aoi **(jadinya narusasu kan yaah? Ahah XD thx yaa senpai haruna rajin review ffnya jell :))

**alchemist **(permintaannya terkabul loh XD naruto menderita walau sebentar :3)

**LKCTJ94 **(makasih yaa rajin review ^^ lain kali mampir di next ffnya jell yaa)

**Oranyellow-chan **(thx yaa hihi,, ini endingnya kan narusasu :*)

**Tomoyo to Kudo **(biar greget aja, hiashi kan anti sama gay hehe. Thx ya udah mampir ^^)

**sai san **(sudah kann? Ini udh end hehe)

**LoverNsasu **(thx yaa mau nungguin ffnya jell ^^ narusasu kan ini?)

**Gyujiji **(gomen mungkin emg salah ^^, sarutobi jelas dipake pas naruto di panti, umino karena dia jadi anak iruka)

**NodamaDaian **(Ini naruto malah sempet menderita loh gak cuma nyesel krn terlalu lempeng sama perasaan sasu^^, thx yaa)

**Yuu **(papa naru udh nyesel, dan skrg udh merit sama mami sasu atuh XD makasih yaa, lain kali mampir lagi yaa yuuchann)

**Hyull **(loh ini kan ff narusasu ._.)**,**

**Uchiha Iggyland **(arigatou senpai ^^ udh jell usahain gak nyewek bgt tapi tetep aja susah XD)

**CorvusOnyx **(iya cewekan ya? Haha soalnya klo maco kurang pas sihh, thx ya udh mampir ^^)

JAAA SEE YOU DI NEXT FFNYA JELL ^^/


End file.
